My Sister's Boyfriend
by CloudyxRainbow
Summary: She was a normal student at a college in New York. He was her sister's boyfriend and worked at a bar. What happened if they met each other on accident and accidently start developing feelings for each other? N I L E Y, Rated M to be safe
1. Welcome home!

"_One pair of candy lips and your bubblegum tongue…" _She swayed to the music while zipping the last bag close. After putting the suitcase on the floor, she fell onto her bed exhausted and let out a sigh. The school year was over; it was time to go home. Usually, she'd be happy with going home, but she heard that her dear sister got a boyfriend. She hated that. Because then Alex would brag about him for the whole summer. Alex – or also Alexandra, but only when someone was angry – loved bragging to no end. And since Miley was single she'd only feel much worse than she originally felt about being single.

Demi – best friend for about 16 years – supported Miley with being single. They pledged to not date until they were 21. Well, this summer, Miley would turn 21, but that was beside the point. The point was that since Demi would be coming home too, they would either fight with Alex the whole time to the point where she just breaks up with SuperBoy or they would feel bad for the whole summer. Pledging to not date doesn't mean you don't want to. At least in the best friends' mind.

Another agonizing part about going home was packing. Just because Miley was done with her clothes, didn't mean she was anywhere near done with the rest. If only, she thought as she got up, if only I wouldn't be such a nerd. Only one look in her room and everybody automatically called her a nerd. Not in the bad way – if that was even possible – just in a surprised way. You would never assume Miley was a nerd. She didn't act like one and her grades weren't that great. Yeah, she had her A's here and there, but she also had her B's and C's, making her like the rest of the college.

But her room… That was something different. You see, almost every teenage girl has her fair share of posters on her walls. Whoever they adore would be seen somewhere around the room, most likely on the walls. The only problem with Miley was that you couldn't even see her walls anymore. Not because of the many posters she had up on them, but because of the books, she collected. She wouldn't call it collecting though. She'd buy every book she'd see and was interested in. Then she'd read it. But after she read it, it would never be acknowledged anymore.

That's why her room was stuffed with books and why people liked to call her 'nerd' in a playful manner. She wasn't hurt when they called her that. She called herself a nerd. She always laughed about it and she was pretty proud of her 'book collection'… until now. Now she regretted it because she had no clue how she could not only pack all those books and transport them but also she had no idea where she would put them once she was back at home.

"_My body is a wonderland… My body is a wonderland; you'll use your hands… My body is a wonderland…" _She sang along to the song as she opened the first box for her books. That was until she heard a chuckled behind her. She turned around a little shocked and surprised, only to find her best friend standing there with her arms crossed.

"Aren't you a little full of yourself? _Your body is a wonderland_? I mean, I'm just saying but…" Miley rolled her eyes as she threw a pillow at Demi. Demi dodged it and walked over to Miley's bed. She sighed and lay back. Miley looked at Demi confused.

"What are you doing here?" Demi sat up and pouted playfully.

"What, you don't want me here anymore?" Miley rolled her eyes once again. She plopped down next to Demi.

"I do, but I mean, shouldn't you be packing or something?" Demi laughed.

"Well, not really. Because unlike you, I'm not obsessed with reading so I don't have millions of books to pack or worry about." Miley glared at Demi.

"Well, unlike you I read." Demi gasped playfully and nudged Miley.

"You know I read. But you read like… a lot. I mean, you bought a booklet about a castle in England because… why?" Miley blushed a little before she shrugged.

"Well, you know this one date I had before our little pledge? Yeah, well… I wanted to impress John. He is from England and told me all about those awesome castles there. And then he got me curious so I bought this booklet and the next time I saw him I told him all about this one castle. He was so excited about it that he asked me out again, but then we already pledged and I had to bail out." Demi looked at Miley with big eyes.

"You put that much effort into that guy even though you knew that you weren't going to see him again?" Miley shrugged.

"Well, technically I see him every day, just not over dinner." Demi rolled her eyes.

"Dude, should've told me. We could've cancelled this pledge. I mean, I might have kissed a boy or another…" Miley smiled.

"I know. But I love to tell boys that I can't date them because I pledged I wouldn't until I was 21. They all get so weird then. Like, you know, they say stuff like 'are you for real?' or 'aren't you 21 already?'. Stuff like that. Flattering stuff. That's why I love our pledge." Demi looked at Miley confused.

"You love to tell people that? You don't mention my name, do you?" Miley shrugged.

"Might have, I don't remember. Don't worry, they don't think it's weird. They kind of like it." Demi rolled her eyes.

"They don't like it. They think it's ridiculous! Why would they tell you that they think you're stupid for doing this?" Miley was quiet for a minute so Demi nodded.

"Exactly. Now get back to packing. Our plane leaves tomorrow and I don't think you'll finish when you keep up this pace." Miley sighed and got up from her bed. Demi watched her as she slowly put one book after the other in the box. After ten minutes Miley had twenty books in the box. That did it and Demi got up and helped her.

"I can't watch you act like you're old and need help." Miley looked at Demi confused. She didn't act like she was old or needed help. She only tried to put the books in the box carefully. And that's what she told Demi, but Demi only scoffed and threw the books into the box.

"Please, you won't read half of those books again anyway, why make an effort and act like you care about them?" Miley sighed and agreed with Demi. Together they packed all the books, though they didn't care anymore. They just threw them in the boxes. After three hours – without the breaks – they finished packing. Demi fell onto Miley's bed and didn't move a muscle.

"I'm dead." Miley chuckled and fell onto her bed herself, next to Demi.

"I know; me too." Demi groaned.

"How can anyone read so many books anyway? I mean, why?" Miley shrugged.

"I don't know. I liked them at the time being. Now it's just… whatever." Miley turned her head to look at the clock on the wall.

"Wow, look at the time, Demi you have to go to your room, we'll leave tomorrow." Demi didn't respond. Miley looked at Demi to find her eyes closed and her mouth slightly opened. She sighed and nudged Demi slightly.

"Demi, come on. This is my bed!" Demi groaned and squirmed a bit.

"No, I'm dead. Get to me when I'm alive again." Miley rolled her eyes and sat on top of Demi. Demi started squirming a lot more, trying to get Miley off her, but Miley didn't budge.

"See, that's what you get for staying in MY bed." Demi glared at nothing in particular, she just glared.

"Well, that's what you get for making me pack your books. That's what you get for actually owning so many books." Miley sighed and got off Demi. Demi jumped up and ran to the door. She smiled and at Miley.

"Night Miles, you know, bright and early tomorrow…" Miley nodded.

"Yeah, Dems, I know." Demi left Miley's room, skipping and whistling. Miley shook her head amused.

"She'll be the death of me, I just know it." Just as Miley wanted to close the door, she could hear Demi scream something.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of craziness!" Miley rolled her eyes and shut the door. When today was exhausting, how was the following day going to be? She would have to fly from New York to Los Angeles, which was exhausting enough as it is, but seeing her mother and sister for the first time in a year would kill her. She didn't visit them on Christmas or New Years because Demi made her stay with her. Demi's parents moved to Texas when Demi was fifteen so the best friends hadn't spend a holiday together ever since. And Demi made Miley spend the last ones at her parents' house because she 'missed her over Christmas'.

Though Miley's mother wasn't angry with Miley, she was still upset and she let Miley know that she was. So seeing her and Alex again would kind of be a train wreck. Only worse. And Alex had a boyfriend too, so things got even worse.

Sighing, Miley changed and climbed into her bed for the last time this year. She closed her eyes and hugged her pillow close. It took her some time before she fell asleep. She would miss this place, but she was excited to finally go home and relax a bit. The only thing she wasn't looking forward to was Alex and her new boyfriend, but she would survive this.

"Good morning sunshine, rise and shine!" Miley groaned and buried her head in her pillows. Nothing was worse than waking up to your best friend's voice in your ear. Well, there were worse things, but this counted to one of the worst.

"No, it's too early to be alive yet." Demi shook her head and hit Miley with a pillow. Miley just rolled around and hid herself under the blankets.

"We're going home, so it's not too early to be alive yet. At least show me that you're happy." Miley sighed.

"It's also too early to show any kind of emotion." Demi rolled her eyes and sat on top of Miley.

"Ow!" Demi giggled.

"Sorry, but I think that was some emotion." Miley glared at Demi.

"Yeah, that hurt!" Demi grinned mischievously.

"And it will hurt a lot more when you don't get up now. You know I don't get you Miles. You should be excited to go home!" Miley pushed Demi off her, making her fall onto the floor and rubbed her head.

"I am… kind of. But like I told you before, Alex has a boyfriend." Demi glared at Miley as she got up.

"That hurt." Miley smiled innocently.

"Oh well, revenge is sweet, isn't it?" Demi shrugged and sat on the floor, watching Miley walk into the bathroom.

"So you said Alex has a boyfriend, so what?" Miley sighed as she brushed her teeth. She talked while having the toothbrush in her mouth, making it pretty hard for Demi to understand.

"So what? She'll rub it in our faces like… something to rub in our faces." She spit out the used toothpaste and rinsed her mouth.

"And then she'll make fun of us because of our pledge which will be called off this summer anyway because I'll turn 21 soon enough." Demi shrugged and saw that Miley walked out of the bathroom. She also saw that Miley didn't change and that she already sipped the last bag close.

"Aren't you going to change?" Miley shook her head.

"Nope. I'm travelling in this. Just imagine… we're going to be on a plane for a long time! I'll just put on my UGGs and that's it." Demi nodded. She looked down at herself.

"You're right. But I'm not going to change now. I'm ready, are you?" Miley nodded and grabbed all her bags, which was pretty difficult. Then she stared at her boxes.

"Crap." Demi was about to walk out when she heard Miley curse. She turned back around to see her struggling with her bags and suitcases, but she laughed when she saw all the boxes.

"What?" Miley sighed.

"How am I going to get all of these in the cab?" Demi laughed even louder and walked over to Miley. She grabbed some suitcases and a box and walked out of the room.

"We'll just get a second one and now get to work; this might take some time to get out of the room." Miley sighed and grabbed two boxes. She wasn't sure how she managed to do that, but she got out of the room safely and that's what's important. Well, she did trip at the staircase, but she didn't fall down the stairs.

It took them twenty five minutes to drag all the boxes down. Thankfully, Demi did call a second cab and all the boxes could be put into that one while all the other bags and suitcases were in the cab with Miley and Demi. But before they got into the cab they went back to their dorm.

Miley sighed as she opened the door one last time.

"I'll miss you dorm." Demi giggled.

"I'll miss you too, dork." Demi squeaked, trying to sound like someone else, though Miley knew that it was Demi. Miley sighed and bit her bottom lip. She liked it in college. Some good memories were made here. Yeah, she'd get back to college after summer, but she would have to move into another dorm, which made it kind of sad to her.

"But you're right, I'll miss it here too." Demi and Miley sighed and looked around one last time. Then they looked at each other and grinned.

"HOLIDAY'S!!!" And with that they ran out the door and jumped into the cab.

"Wow, this flight's been way too long for me." Demi put her head onto Miley's shoulder as they got into a cab in LA. Miley sighed and wiped her forehead. It was hotter in LA than in New York.

"Talk for yourself. I couldn't sleep because _someone_ thought it was funny to throw little gummy bears at me." Demi grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, well, it looked funnier in my head. Even though your annoyed face was pretty hilarious…" Miley glared at Demi.

"Well, try sleeping on a plane with someone like you next to you. It gets annoying to the point where you're not even annoyed anymore." Demi chuckled and looked out the window.

"Ooh, lookie, the Hollywood sign!" Miley rolled her eyes.

"Doofus, it's been here ever since you lived here. You've seen it plenty of times. What's so special about it now?" Demi shrugged and kept admiring the big letters. Miley just stared out the window. She tried getting ready to see her mother again after a year. Try that when you know that you're Mom's clingy like hers. And even if she wouldn't admit it, Miley loved her mother to death, just like she did with Miley.

Would they cry when they saw each other? Or just a quick hug and then leave as quickly as possible? Whatever would happen, she knew that at least her mother would squeeze her until Miley would suffocate. At that thought, Miley giggled quietly.

"What's so funny?" Miley shrugged and giggled again.

"I just thought about my mother. She'll squeeze me to death when we arrive." Demi giggled herself.

"You're right. I hope she won't recognize me and think I'm some weird college chick that you met and just wanted to bring here." Miley rolled her eyes.

"There are a lot of things that make that impossible. One, my mother knows that you're coming. Two, she'd recognize you in a crowd of millions of people and you ARE a weird college chick that I just wanted to bring her. Except my mother already knows you." Demi laughed.

"Okay, you're right. Darn! She'll hug me to death with you!" They laughed together. Demi looked out the window again.

"Ooh, almost there. See, there's Jefferson's house. Aw, they have a little dog now? We have to go play with him!" Miley laughed.

"It's the Johnson's and the dog's a she." Demi giggled and shrugged.

"Then we'll play with her, whatever. Is that little Timmy? He grew up. Dang, if I were in High School, I'd tap that." Miley rolled her eyes.

"That's Tommy and he's only in Middle School." Demi looked irritated.

"Why's he growing a mustache?" Miley sighed.

"It's chocolate, Demi." Demi looked back at the boy who was eating a chocolate bar.

"Oh. Well, isn't that Sammy and… is that her boyfriend? Isn't he a little too young for her? I mean, isn't she in High School…?" Miley suppressed a laugh at Demi's mess ups.

"That's Tammy and that's her little brother. And she is in High School… as a teacher." Demi groaned and hit her head on the window. After she did that, she rubbed her head.

"Ow… I haven't been her for too long. Bring me here more often!" Miley laughed and nodded.

"Will do." Suddenly Miley's house came into view and Miley gulped big time. She wasn't prepared! She didn't know what to say to her mom! What if her mother was actually mad at Miley for not coming over Christmas and New Years?

You see, Miley always had a problem with that. She had to have everything planned or she'd be lost. And seeing her house made her realize that she wasn't prepared this time. She grabbed Demi's arm and held it tightly.

"Ow, Miles don't break my arm! What is it?" Miley looked out the window panicked. They were already in front of her house.

"We're here! Oh no! What will I say to them? Demi, I wasn't here for Christmas, Mom will kill me! What should I do?" Demi gently removed Miley's hands from her arm and rubbed it.

"I don't know! But probably not break my arm!" Miley rolled her eyes and started shaking when Demi opened the car door. She hesitantly got out of the car. Demi got out all of their bags and Miley's boxes which were once again in another cab. She paid the driver and the cabs drove off. They were left in the driveway with their boxes and a shaking Miley.

"Come on, you are just anxious to see your mother again." Miley nodded and turned around to grab one of her bags when she heard a sarcastic chuckle.

"Whoa, Miles, you could also read all that stuff in the library or the net, no need to waste money." Miley turned around and was met with her sisters' smirk. But Miley could see that Alex was also happy to see her.

"Alex!" Miley ran up to Alex and hugged her tightly. Alex hugged her back and giggled. She looked at Demi and hugged her too.

"Demi! Long time no see!" Demi nodded and hugged Alex back as well.

"I know. But thanks to crazy girl over there I'm back here. It's good to be back." Alex nodded and looked at Miley. She was shaking once again.

"Gosh, what's wrong?" Miley took a shaky breath and turned to Alex.

"Is Mom mad at me for not coming home over Christmas?" Alex rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Mad? No. Sad? Kind of. She's just happy you came home now." Miley nodded and gulped.

"Where is Mom?" Once again, Miley's back was turned to the door so she could finally grab one of her bags when she heard a sniffle behind her.

"Right here, honey." Miley's eyes watered immediately and she turned around, running into her mother's waiting arms. Okay, so she missed her mother a lot, what a crime…

"Mommy…" Okay, she was a mother's girl, what did you expect? Trish, her mother, chuckled and kissed her daughter's hair.

"Oh Miley, Smiley Miley… we missed you here, right Alex?" Alex nodded and grinned.

"You bet we did. It was so boring…" Demi giggled. When Trish heard the familiar giggled she slowly pulled back from Miley and looked at Demi astonished.

"Is this really little Demetria? That can't be you…" Demi blushed and shrugged.

"Yeah, it's me, I guess I-" But she was cut off with Trish hugging her tightly. Miley laughed at Demi's face and wiped her tears away. Demi's face contorted in pain, but she still patted Trish's back.

"It's been way too long, girl. Where've you been?" Demi pulled back from Trish's death grip and took a deep breath, then she smiled and shrugged.

"Oh, you know, here and there, everywhere… and college." They all laughed. Together they brought in all the boxes and bags. It took them half an hour because Miley's room was on the second floor which included a lot of stairs.

"Geez, Miley, why so many books?" Even Trish thought Miley exaggerated a bit. Miley blushed.

"Uhm… you know, when I like it I buy it." Alex raised an eyebrow.

"So you're saying that when you like a boy you _pay _him to go out with you?" Miley blushed even more and shook her head furiously.

"No! I meant the books and only the books!" They all nodded as if they believe Miley which made Miley throw a pillow at them. They finished carrying in all the stuff and were now in Miley's room.

"Well, Lexi, where's that boy of yours?" Alex grinned and shrugged.

"I don't really know. Why?" Miley shrugged.

"I don't know either, because I want to meet that guy…?" Alex laughed.

"So you could steal him from me?" Miley shook her head.

"No, so I can put him to place, tell him not to hurt you and stuff. I know that's what your older brother was supposed to do, but we don't have an older brother so the sister will do." Alex laughed.

"How long has he been your boyfriend anyway?" Alex shrugged.

"I don't know. All I know is that we're not really that exclusive. He's like 'I'm too young to be dating someone seriously and maybe I'll meet the love of my life today and then you'd be holding me back because I was exclusively dating you'. So we're not exclusive." Alex shrugged again while Miley's and Demi's mouths were wide open.

"Dude, that sounds like a douche!" Alex shrugged once again.

"Oh well, it's not like I really care. He's hot and he's right. I mean, maybe he's not Mr. Right. Maybe I'll meet Mr. Right in a bar and I won't be able to get with him because of Nick. So I don't really want to be exclusive with him. And we have an open un-exclusive relationship which means that I can see other people too, just like he can." To Miley and Demi this seemed ridiculous, but they didn't say that.

"So his name is Nick?" Alex nodded.

"Yeah and his really cute. You'd like him Miley. Maybe you'll be the love of his life?" Alex joked. Miley shook her head.

"Never. He's still your boyfriend. That would break some kind of codex, wouldn't it?" Alex shrugged.

"Oh, whatever. As long as we're not exclusive, you're free to do with him whatever you want." Demi and Miley looked at each other.

"Well, at least after my birthday."

"Why?" Miley blushed.

"Well, Demi and I pledged to not date until one of us turned 21. I'm first so until then we won't date." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, only you two could come up with something like that. That's so stupid!" Demi shrugged.

"Well, being with a guy but actually not being with him while you're saying you are with him is stupid too!" Alex rolled her eyes.

"He's just my boyfriend so I can say he is. It's not about love or anything. It feels nice saying, 'oh that's my boyfriend', you know? But you have to say 'Oh, I'm not dating because I pledged not to'. That's kind of lame." Miley sighed.

"Lex, let's not fight alright? We're all three really stupid… hey, where'd Mom go?" Alex giggled.

"Probably to call her boyfriend…" Miley gasped.

"Mom has a boyfriend?! Since when?" Alex laughed.

"I do not have a boyfriend! He is my boss Alexandra." Alex immediately stopped laughing. If she got called Alexandra it was serious.

"Sorry, Mother! I know!" Miley and Demi burst out laughing.

"Oh well, at least… oh, I don't know." Alex walked out of Miley's room. Together, Miley and Demi kept laughing until dinner, which was served at around seven. They were a bit jet-legged so they went to sleep early.

Miley had a big smile on her face. Her bed felt comfy and familiar, nothing like the one in college. She loved being back home and she loved her family. And Alex wasn't too bad about her new boyfriend either. So everything was fine. And everything would be awesome that summer. Nothing could ruin Miley's mood.

_But the thing is, there was something that could. A change of mind and a small mistake would lead to drama that would shake up Miley's life for good. She would have to go through hurt, pain, heartbreak and fighting. A long journey for the young girl. But right then, in that bed, she still felt as though nothing would happen. And it wouldn't for a while. Nothing bad at least. But let's safe that fun for later, shall we?_

**This is it, first chapter of my new story My Sister's Boyfriend. It's pretty boring, I guess, but it will get interesting in the next chapter. I've already planned the whole story, so be prepared for faster updates. I really hope you liked it and maybe leave a review to let me know if you did *hint hint***

**Also, follow me on Twitter to get some information about all my stories or new projects. My account: christkind09.**


	2. Watch it!

She groaned and rubbed a hand over her face. Something had just hit her square on her head and she had a feeling it had something to do with her best friend and her sister, who were giggling next to her. She opened one eye and stared at the two, who were clutching their stomachs now.

"Okay, what did I do to deserve your early… annoyingness?" Demi shrugged and plopped down on Miley's bed.

"I don't know, you tell me." Alex laughed and hugged a pillow.

"_Yeah, right there… hm, don't stop… _No kidding, it's what you said while you were sleeping. I never knew you had dirty dreams?" Miley rolled her eyes and sat up.

"I dreamt about getting a massage." Demi burst out laughing and fell off the bed. She rolled around on the floor, laughing her head off. Alex shook her head and put the pillow on Miley's bed, stepping over Demi to sit down.

"Well, either or, it sounded pretty dirty… Is she always like this?" Alex pointed at Demi, who was hitting the floor while laughing hysterically. Miley sighed and nudged Demi with her foot. Demi sat up and looked at Miley seriously.

"You did not just do that, did you?" Miley shrugged and pointed at Alex.

"She thinks you're weird." Demi huffed and wiped the tears away that fell during her laughing fit. She got up from the floor and sat on top of Alex.

"What do you think now, Lex, huh? Not so weird anymore, right?" Alex groaned and tried pushing Demi off her.

"You're right, it's not weird anymore. It's abnormal." Demi pouted and got off Alex. Miley laughed when she saw Demi's face.

"You do know she's only kidding, right?" Demi grinned and nodded. Alex shook her head.

"You are too weird and abnormal for me. I'll leave now." She left the room quickly, without turning back. Miley shook her head and looked at Demi who was grinning.

"What?" Demi smirked and walked to the door. She closed it and walked up to Miley.

"Oh no, don't rape me! Not after everything we've been through!" Demi rolled her eyes and sat on Miley's bed.

"I won't rape you. It's just, your birthday's tomorrow. And as far as I know, your mother wants to spend this birthday of yours with you. So we have to do something today." Miley smiled and nodded.

"Fine, what'll we do?" Demi smiled brightly.

"Well, since you're already asking…. I planned everything. We're having lunch in your favorite restaurant, which I forgot what it was – sorry – and then we'll go to the beach and tan, is that okay?" Miley nodded. She loved the beach.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You know I love the beach. And my favorite restaurant would be…" Demi crossed her fingers.

"Please say McDonald's, please say McDonald's…" Miley rolled her eyes.

"Why would I say McDonald's?" Demi shrugged and uncrossed her fingers again.

"Well, I love McDonald's and I even told them to safe a table for us, just so we can eat there." Miley chuckled and shook her head.

"I guess its McDonald's." Demi squealed. She jumped off Miley's bed and danced her way to the door. She stopped in the door way.

"Oh yeah, you should change quickly, it's already 11:30 and we don't want to disappoint Ronald, now do we?" Demi skipped out of Miley's room happily.

"Who the hell is Ronald?" Miley shook her head and walked into her bathroom. She put on a bikini and shorts and a tank top. Then she looked in the mirror and brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She didn't even bother putting make-up on, because when they'd go swimming it would be ruined anyway.

She walked out of her room with a bag, big enough for a towel, something to eat and a lot of other unnecessary things. Demi was already downstairs at the door with a bag and big sunglasses on.

"Hurry up, Miles! I'm hungry!" Miley rolled her eyes and put sunglasses on herself. They walked out and to Miley's car in the garage. Miley looked at it for a long time, then she frowned.

"I don't think the scratch right across the left side has been here the whole time." Demi chuckled and got into Miley's car.

"Oh well, get over it and come on! I don't have all day!" Miley sighed and patted her car.

"Sorry, baby, I should have come over Christmas, shouldn't I?" Demi rolled her eyes.

"You talk to your car too? Gosh, you're really losing it." Miley giggled and closed the car door. She started the engine and drove out of the garage.

"Put the top down, I want to enjoy the air." Miley sighed and pushed the button to put the top of her convertible down. Demi put up her hands.

"Woo! Turn the volume up Miles, we're riding LA-Style." Miley turned the volume of the radio up and Demi started moving around in her seat, totally dancing to the music.

"You do realize that it's not really LA-Style to drive around in a car like that. Only you do that… and some other people, but it's not actually called LA-Style." Demi shrugged.

"Oh well, it should be." Miley laughed and together they drove to McDonald's. Just like Demi said, they saved at seat for Miley and her. It was decorated with balloons that said 'Happy 21st' and a card that said Happy Birthday as well. When they sat down, three employees came up to their table. Demi grinned at them, while Miley frowned.

"Don't tell me…" Demi nodded.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Miley, happy birthday to you!" They handed her a cake with a candle and left the table. Miley put her head in her hands. She groaned.

"That was so embarrassing!" Demi laughed.

"Don't try and deny that you never wanted the McDonald's people to sing to you. I know you did, you told me!" Miley blushed a little and shrugged.

"I think that was about what, ten years ago?!" Demi giggled and shrugged too.

"Yeah, but I don't care. You wanted it and what better birthday would there be than your 21st? Well, enjoy your cake… can I have some?" Miley giggled and nodded. She handed Demi the whole cake and ate her burger instead. Demi smiled big and started stuffing the cake in her face. Miley pulled disgusted face.

"Attractive." Demi giggled. She wiped her mouth as she finished her cake.

"Oh well, you'll live. Wow, it was so good. I never knew McDonald's could make cakes this good!" Miley laughed.

"Well, you have to believe it now, don't you?" Demi nodded eagerly and quickly ate her burger. Miley wasn't even half finished when Demi ate the last fry.

"So good… wow I'm stuffed and you… you're not even finished?" Miley smiled and shrugged.

"I like to eat like a normal person. Gosh, Alex was right!" Demi was confused for a second until she gasped playfully and hit Miley's arm.

"You are so mean! And I here I go thinking we were best friends… speaking of, can I have your fries?" Miley giggled.

"Go ahead. I can't believe you can stuff all this down your throat and stay skinny like that." Demi shrugged and acted nonchalantly.

"Well, we all have out talents." Miley shook her head.

"You are one of a kind Demetria." Demi glared at Miley.

"You too, Destiny."

"Ooh that hurt. Sorry, Dems, I just tried to make it sound serious for a second. Guess it didn't really work…" Demi shrugged.

"It did. I just wanted to get back at you. And I know I'm one of a kind but I'm glad I am. Imagine me just two times." Miley gasped jokingly.

"Oh my god, it would be the end of the world." Demi huffed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, you know you love me." Miley smiled and nodded.

"Just like you love me." Demi chuckled.

"Wow, you must really hate me then." Miley laughed and finished her burger. They threw their paper bags in the garbage and walked out of McDonald's. Demi squealed.

"Let's go to the beach! I'm so excited!" Miley rolled her eyes.

"You have been to the beach before." Demi nodded with sparkling eyes.

"I know, but it's been way too long." Miley chuckled and they got into her convertible once again. The radio was at its loudest and Demi was screaming the lyrics to every song along. Miley just nodded her head to the beat. They arrived at the beach some time later. Demi was still singing some song Miley didn't know.

"Demi, we're already at the beach, you can stop now." Demi shook her head and danced around.

"No, I'm in a way too good mood to stop dancing right now. Maybe later." Miley shook her head. They walked onto the beach and found a place to lay down their things. Demi looked around after they sat onto their towels.

"There are some hot boys around here." Miley rolled her eyes. Leave it to Demi to say that.

"Did you forget our pledge?" Demi looked at Miley and cursed quietly.

"Damn, I forgot that. Can we quit. I mean, it ends tomorrow anyway. And what if you see THE guy today and it's your only chance to get with him because he'll leave tomorrow and then you lost your shot. Can we call it quits, please?" Miley sighed.

"Why would he leave tomorrow? I mean, for all we know he could be leaving today, right?" Demi groaned.

"No, whatever! The point is he could, which makes me say we should call this pledge quits, alright?" Miley shrugged.

"I'll wait until tomorrow, you can go boy hunting, alright?" Demi nodded eagerly and quickly slipped out of her short jeans skirt and the tank top she was wearing. Under it she wore a black bikini. Miley shook her head.

"You are unbelievable. Have fun!" Demi winked at Miley and ran out into the ocean. Right then, Miley didn't really feel like swimming so she just pulled of her tank top and lay back down. She let the sun beat down on her. It was pretty peaceful until Demi came back.

"Come on, Miles. It's your birthday! Let loose and have fun!" Miley groaned and let Demi pull her up. She pulled down her shorts and started walking to the water with Demi.

"Watch out!" Until something hard hit her head and she felt someone run into her at the same time. Of course she tripped so her butt hurt too. Groaning, she put a hand to her head.

"Ugh, stupid High School kids and their Frisbees." She wanted to get up, but something stopped her. Or more like someone. Someone was laying on top of her. She only noticed then.

"Excuse me, but I would appreciate it if you got up now." She looked at the person who was obviously a guy. He had his head turned sideways so all she could see of him was his hair which was curly. The guy turned his head towards Miley. The second their eyes met, Miley melted to the floor.

He had brown eyes and an apologizing smile on his lips. He looked like a heartbreaker, but he was incredibly cute. He sat up and ruffled his hair to get the sand out of it.

"I'm so sorry. This dude over there is just too stupid to throw a Frisbee!" The guy pointed at another guy who waved innocently. Miley sat up too.

"I guess its okay." The guy got up and offered his hand to Miley. Miley took it gratefully. She felt a little spark go through her when he grabbed her hand. Call it cheesy, but it was true. The guy seemed to feel the same because he showed Miley a big smile.

"My name's Nick." Miley smiled. Then she frowned. _Nick? Alex' Nick? No, it can't be. She would be exclusive with __**him**__, I know her. _She thought to herself as she smiled again.

"Miley." He smiled and nodded.

"Sorry again. Joe can be a little… uncoordinated." Miley shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, even though she now had a headache.

"It's okay, like I said. I know what you're talking about. My best friend is the same." Just as Miley mentioned Demi, she came running towards Miley.

"Oh my god, I saw what happened from over there and then there was this cute guy who threw the Frisbee at you and I talked to him and now you're talking to his brother who heard everything I just said. Gosh, this is embarrassing. Can you not tell Joe I said he was cute?" Nick nodded and chuckled.

"I take it she's the best friend you were talking about?" Demi smiled

"You were talking about me? Aw, but I think you can have him. I'll get Joe." With that and a wink Demi left the two. Miley blushed and buried her face in her hands.

"She is unbelievable! Sorry, she tends to over think things pretty quickly and ridiculously. That's just Demi though." Nick shrugged.

"It doesn't matter." Miley smiled and it was awkward all of a sudden. They both looked around aimlessly. Miley cleared her throat and tried to stop her heart from beating so fast. It was the smile Nick gave her that had her in a puddle on the floor.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. But I guess I have to go now. You know, safe Demi from embarrassment." Nick nodded and looked a little sad that she had to leave – or maybe Miley was just imagining things.

"Yeah, I should get going too. Well, like you said, it was nice meeting you… See ya!" And with that Nick jogged off over to Joe. Miley looked after him and only then realized that he was only wearing his bathing trunks. She blushed and looked at Demi who was skipping over to Miley happily.

"Heya! Isn't it a beautiful day?" Miley smiled.

"You got a date, didn't you?" Demi nodded and sat onto their towels. Miley had walked back there after Nick left to go over to Joe.

"I'm guessing this date is with Joe?" Demi nodded once again.

"Yep, it is. I'm meeting him tonight at a club or bar or whatever it is. I forgot the name though…" Miley chuckled.

"How are you going to meet up with him when you don't remember the name of the bar?" Demi smiled.

"I remember the way there." Miley rolled her eyes. Demi could be so random at times.

"Of course you do. Do you want me to go with you?" Demi nodded again.

"Yeah, I do. I want to have an excuse if something goes wrong. Even though I don't really feel like something will go wrong." Miley smiled.

"Fine I'll come. But only because I don't have anything to do and I want to go out tonight before tomorrow." Demi smiled and together they lay down and started sunbathing. Miley was actually thankful for that because she didn't feel like swimming at all on that day.

"Hey, what about that Nick guy? Did you get a date with him?" Miley shook her head and blushed a little.

"Nope, why would I? I'm not 21 yet." Demi shrugged.

"So? Neither am I and I still got a date with Joe." Miley chuckled.

"That's because we quit the pledge one day early." At that point Demi was just confused.

"Then why can't you get a date with Nick?" Miley sighed. Good question. She was stupid enough to just let him leave without at least a number.

"Because I'm still holding onto that pledge until it's over. So until tomorrow." Demi rolled her eyes.

"You should have fun and not hold onto something stupid like our pledge. Do you remember when we pledged that stuff? When I came crying because of a guy I had one date with. And what happened? He asked me out after our pledge and I had to bail on him because of our stupid pledge. That's me, stupid me! You shouldn't let it hold you back." Miley shrugged.

"Anyway, I don't think that Nick was single anyway. Why would he be? I mean, yeah, I didn't see a girl around here, but still… we don't have guys with us either." Demi chuckled.

"That's because there is no guy to be there in the first place." Miley wanted to say something back but then she realized that Demi was right. So she pouted.

"You're right… but still…" Demi nodded.

"I know. Now let's go home and get ready for the club slash bar or whatever it is thing!" Miley laughed and they got up and walked to Miley's car. And they drove to Miley's house just the way they got there. Or like Demi liked to call it: LA-Style.

* * *

"Okay, so we've finally found a dress for both of us. Now, to the make-up." Demi pushed Miley onto a chair and leaned forward so she could get a look at Miley.

"Close your eyes." Miley closed her eyes and suddenly Demi started working on Miley's face frantically. In a matter of minutes Demi was done. She stood back up straight and grinned.

"A master piece… I must say so myself." Miley opened her eyes. She was a little scared of the outcome if she was completely honest. But she got up anyway and walked to a mirror. She gasped when she saw her face.

"Wow, Demi, that's awesome!" Demi grinned. She bowed slightly.

"I know, thank you anyway. Now it's my turn. Make me pretty!" Miley laughed and walked over to an already sitting Demi. She had her eyes closed and her face was glowing.

"You already are pretty but fine, whatever you want." Demi giggled and Miley started working on Demi's face. She only added some blush and then just put on what she thought fit right at the moment. Demi suddenly started moving around.

"_I make them good girls go bad…" _Miley laughed.

"Demi, you have to stop moving and sit still!" Demi laughed and kept on singing but she stopped squirming around. Miley finished five minutes later.

"Done!" Demi jumped up and ran to the mirror.

"Aw, that looks so cute! And the make-up too." Demi joked. She meant herself of course. Miley giggled and shook her head.

"Now let's put on the dresses and leave." Demi nodded and walked to the guest room to get the dress. Miley sighed and pulled on her dress. It was strapless and tight at the top and loose at the bottom. It was also violet with a black belt under the bust. She put on her heels and grabbed purse. She left her room right after.

Demi stalked out of her room with a black dress on. It had straps and it wasn't tight at all. It reached until her knees. She was wearing heels as well. She grinned when she walked out of her room.

"We look bitching – like Brooke Davis would say." Miley rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you just referred to a TV show just to make us look good." Demi rolled her eyes too.

"I can't believe you think I'd need an excuse to make us look good. We already do!" Miley laughed. They walked into the kitchen. Trish was there, reading in a magazine. She looked up.

"Wow girls, you look good tonight!" Miley and Demi smiled politely.

"Thanks, Mom. Uhm, we're leaving now. Alright?" Trish nodded.

"Don't come home too late or with any strange guy, alright?" Miley blushed and pulled Demi with her. Demi was giggling all the way to the car.

"Yeah, you laugh. She was mainly talking about you, missy." Demi frowned and blushed too. They got into Miley's car with the top up this time – they didn't want to mess up their hair. The ride to the club or bar – Demi still wasn't sure – was silent. Demi was too anxious to talk at the moment.

When they arrived Miley chuckled.

"Demi, how can you not remember the name to that club?" Demi shrugged and looked up.

"Haha, they used my name!" Miley looked up too. Club _Demi _was supposed to be French. It meant something like 'half'. Miley never got how they could name a club like that. But she liked the club.

"Yeah, captain obvious, how could you forget the name then?" Demi giggled and shrugged.

"I don't know. Must've slipped my mind?" Miley sighed and shook her head. This girl was something else.

"Let's get inside. Joe might be waiting for you." Demi nodded excitedly. She was looking forward to this night. She actually liked Joe. He was a complete gentleman. At least on the beach. So this night was going to be interesting.

_Demi didn't have an idea how right she was though. This night __**was **__going to be interesting, but not only for der. Miley would have her fair share of 'interesting' too. She would see someone she wasn't expecting to see in that club and she would have the time of her life that night. It wouldn't be the last time that she had, but it would be the first time with someone she didn't expect to ever see again_

**Okay, so that's that, right? I really hope you liked it. It's kind of a filler chapter but they met in it. So you probably know who she'll see in that club but that's okay. So, like I said, I really hope you liked it and yeah, I would be very happy if you reviewed, but don't feel pressured :)**

**PS: Stalk me (or like normal people would say, follow me) on Twitter, so you'll get information about my stories and new ideas or projects. My account: christkind09.**

**PPS: I do not own McDonald's. Thought I'd let you know...**


	3. So We Meet Again

**If y'all have twitter, I'd recommend to follow me ;) Just saying, but you'll get a lot more information while waiting for the chapter. My account: christkind09**

"This club is packed!" Demi looked around amazed. She didn't think this club would have that many visitors. Miley was shocked herself. The last time she was here, this was only a little bar for people who wanted peace and not… well no peace. But this place was stuffed!

"I know! I remember a few years ago that it wasn't that packed." Demi smiled and looked at the bar. She assumed Joe would wait there for her.

"Let's go to the bar. I'm thirsty and Joe'll probably wait there." Miley nodded and followed Demi to the bar. They had to squeeze their way through the crowd. When they reached the bar, Miley plopped onto a bar stool kind of exhausted.

"Wow, we've been here for five minutes, we haven't danced yet and I'm already tired." Demi chuckled.

"What's happening here anyway? I don't think this place is usually like that." Miley shrugged. She'd like to know too.

"You're right. It isn't usually this packed. But today, we have a special guest." Demi turned around to see Joe standing there. She grinned and gave him a quick hug. He looked behind Demi and saw Miley, standing there awkwardly. He smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm Joe, nice to meet you." Miley smiled too and shook his hand.

"Miley, nice to meet you too." Joe let go off Miley's hand and smiled at Demi. Demi smiled back, though she was a little confused.

"You said a special guest. Is it someone famous?" Joe shook his head.

"Not really. People around here like him and they want him to get signed, but he doesn't want to." Demi nodded.

"Get signed doing what?" Joe chuckled.

"Making music. He's singer and plays the guitar and piano and drums. But he doesn't want to get signed. He never tried to because he only wants to play music for fun. Because he loves it." Miley was fascinated by that. Usually, people who love to play music or sing, they somehow dream about the big career. This guy didn't seem like it.

Demi was also pretty impressed. A guy with a passion… She stole a quick glance at Miley, then she smirked.

"Is this guy a friend of yours?" Joe grinned and nodded.

"Yup, you could say that. He's my brother, but also my best friend." Demi smiled big.

"Is he single?" Joe chuckled and put a hand over his heart.

"I thought you were on a date with me?" Demi giggled.

"I am, but Miley over there is not and she's single so…" Joe sighed.

"I'm not sure about his dating status even though we're best friends and all. Sometimes he has a girlfriend and sometimes he doesn't. He keeps flirting with girls and stuff. So I don't really know. You could ask him though. He'll sing soon." Demi nodded. Even though his dating history sounded pretty weird, she really wanted Miley to meet this guy. And Miley would, she'd make sure of that.

Miley looked around. Right now, she felt like the third wheel. But not only with Demi and Joe, in the whole club. People around her were laughing and enjoying themselves while she was sitting on a bar stool, sipping on a coke. She would dare drink for a million dollars before she was 21. So she ordered a coke.

"You're so funny, Joe!" Demi said, laughing. Joe smiled and shrugged.

"One of my many talents." Demi nodded and took a sip at her coke. Demi was just like Miley when it came to drinking. They didn't want to drink illegally because they had a friend who got caught and was arrested for a night. And even only one night did wonders.

"Ooh, look, I think the show is starting!" Demi pointed to the stage and slapped Miley's shoulder to get her attention. Miley looked towards the mini-stage to see an older guy walking around on it, with a microphone in hand. She immediately frowned. She thought this guy was younger than that.

"Is that your brother, Joe? He looks a little old…" Joe laughed.

"That's not my brother. That's the manager." Miley and Demi smiled and nodded. Only the manager, thank god, both thought at the same time and grinned. The manager started talking.

"Hello folks!" The crowd that had their attention on the stage cheered.

"Glad that so many people showed up today. So as you all know, we have a special guest today. It's not his first performance here and he is really happy to see all these people here today. So, to make it quick and not waste your time because we all know how precious your time is, I present to you… Nick Lucas!" The manager jumped off the stage and was replaced with a glowing Nick. He smiled at the crowd and waved a short wave. He then walked up to the microphone and started talking.

"Hello everybody!" They cheered and clapped really loud, so Miley had trouble understanding what he was saying. She was shocked to see that it was Nick. She never thought of him as a musician. He looked happy up there though and she was glad to see that he had a passion that didn't involve surfing but something that Miley liked too.

"Thank you all for coming today." The crowd just cheered again. They didn't really seem like they cared what exactly he said as long as he said something. They thought of him as a little superstar and that had Miley's face glowing just like Nick's. She didn't know why, but she was incredibly happy for him.

"I'll start off with a song that I wrote a few weeks ago. I wrote it after I fought with someone important in my life. He told me that I was changing for the worst. So I tried to be who I was before and I guess I managed to do that. So this one's Vesper's Goodbye." Miley looked at Joe who was grinning brightly.

"It was you, right?" Joe looked at Miley. He nodded proudly.

"Yeah. Be lucky that you didn't know him four months ago. He was pretty bad back then." Miley nodded and frowned a little. She turned to the stage again. Nick started singing.

"_All of you… shaped me into what I am… carried out the better man… do you have a master plan… oh no…" _Miley was captured by the way he sang and how soft his voice sounded. He looked so passionate up there, like he was alone on that stage and like he didn't care about other people watching him.

"_Somewhere I… let all my defenses down… never thought to turn around… and you did not make a sound…" _It sounded like it all came from the heart and it probably did. The way Joe's eyes sparkled when he saw his brother sing this song made Miley think that he was serious about what he sang. He was sorry for being like he was four months ago.

"_See it turning red… like a bullet through the chest… lay me down to rest… it's a lover's final breath…" _His eyes looked sorry and sad as he looked around the room. He was sorry too. Just as he was about to start the next chorus his eyes caught sight of the brunette beauty he met at the beach that day. He smiled a really small smile in her direction before he kept on looking around.

"_I found out… nothing comes without a cost… life was just a game we've lost… do you have a better thought… oh no…" _Miley noticed the small smile he sent her, but he might as well have smiled at Joe. She didn't really see who he directed the smile at. But still she smiled back, swaying to the music, enjoying it.

Before he sang the next verse, his eyes found Miley's once again and suddenly he was kind of sad. He knew her from somewhere. He's seen pictures of her, plenty of pictures. He always thought she was beautiful but in reality she was so much more than that. The only problem was that he kind of knew he couldn't have her. So he didn't move his eyes from hers as he sang the last verse.

"_Now you're gone… nothing's ever felt so wrong… a moment seems to last so long… do you have to feel so strong…" _Miley frown upon hearing this verse. Either someone died that had him sing something like that or he lost someone he loved – probably a girl. She didn't know, all she knew was that she was sad after hearing that verse. He repeated the chorus and started looking around again, breaking the eye contact he shared with Miley. The last verse came and it had Miley frowning again.

"_Now I die… kiss your tender lips goodbye… pray to god who hears my cry…" _He kept playing a bit until the song was over. It was silent in the whole club. You could hear some sniffing until someone finally started clapping. What do you know, it was Joe who started the applause Nick got. Miley wiped a tear away. She couldn't believe that he had her crying by only singing one song. Demi nudged her.

"He got you, huh?" Miley chuckled and shrugged.

"It was a good song. And you're crying too." Demi smiled.

"That's because he wrote this song for Joe – at least that's what Joe told me. It was the first time he sang it live, ever. So feel special." Miley laughed and nodded. They turned their attention back to the stage. Nick was smiling again.

"Thank you. Now this next song… I don't really know what I wrote it about exactly, but it is about not knowing… well, I don't know. Listen for yourself." The crowd laughed and watched as some other guys with guitars entered the stage. One sat behind the drum set and Nick grabbed a guitar himself since he played the first song on the piano.

"Yeah, that's Nick. Writing a song and not knowing what it's about." Demi giggled and let Joe put his arm around her. She seemed genuinely happy which surprised Miley because Demi wasn't the type to feel so good around a boy that quickly. But Miley was happy for Demi. As if they're already a couple, Miley thought as her attention once again returned to the singing boy on the stage.

"_Conspiracy theory, better keep it down, 'cause the walls are thin, and the word is out now…" _This song was faster and Miley found herself dancing to it too. She wasn't the only one. The whole club seemed to enjoy Nick's performance. Joe nodded his head to the music while Demi was clapping. Miley shook her head. Demi was the only one clapping.

"_Like it or leave it, don't ya make a sound, 'cause the walls are thin, and the word is out now…" _Nick was kind of jumping around the stage as well, totally into the song now. He didn't have time to look around the club or make eye contact with anyone. He was enjoying the attention he got even though he didn't really notice it.

"_Better that you didn't know, better that they didn't show, us why…" _Miley smiled at Nick's passion. She was captured.

"_Why we need to live in fear, knowing that the threats are real, this time…" _Demi nudged Miley and wiggled her eyebrows.

"You like him, don't you?" Miley blushed and shrugged.

"Would it matter if I did?" Demi grinned and shrugged too.

"I don't know. Would you wait until tomorrow and pass up the opportunity?" Miley sighed and looked at the stage. Nick kept on singing and dancing to the song. He looked like the perfect boyfriend and that's why Miley thought it wouldn't matter if she liked him because he most likely had a girlfriend.

"_Conspiracy theory, gonna make you shake, don't hit the breaks, no time to waste now…, like it or leave it, better hit the road, 'cause the world as we know it 's gonna fade away now…"_ He finished the song with a great ending. You could see that he was out of breath. Miley smiled at Joe.

"You must be proud of him. That he loves music so much, I mean?" Joe nodded.

"I think it's pretty cool of him to sing here but bail on those record labels even though we all know he's good enough. Heck, the record labels know he's good enough." Miley and Demi looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Joe chuckled a little and smiled.

"They already offered him a contract but he declined. He didn't want it because he thinks beginning a career could ruin his passion for music. Maybe he's right. We've seen plenty of passionate singers go downhill because they didn't love their job anymore." Miley nodded astonished. Nick made more sense than anyone ever did to her. Demi smiled.

"You're brother's brave." Joe nodded.

"Yeah he is. And he's taking a break." Miley looked at him confused.

"What're you talking about?" Joe pointed behind Miley.

"He's coming over here now." Miley turned around quickly. Nick was walking up to them with a smug smile on his face. He looked satisfied. Miley blushed a little and turned back around again. Demi giggled.

"He was so smiling at you." Miley hid her face in her hands and shook her head.

"He was smiling at the crowd. There is no reason that he would be smiling at me." Demi giggled and Joe chuckled.

"He is standing right behind you. He also heard everything you just said." Miley looked up alarmed. She met two brown orbs. He smirked at her.

"So we meet again…" Miley nodded and blushed.

"I guess we do…" Nick chuckled.

"He wants to know why you think that there was no reason for him to smile at you." Miley blushed even more and bit her lip.

"There are like… a lot of beautiful girls here. More beautiful than me, at least. So there you have it. No reason for_ him _to smile at me." Nick shook his head.

"What do you know, he thinks you're the most beautiful girl he's ever seen." Miley bit her lip and smiled, of course blushing furiously. Demi smiled brightly and nudged Miley.

"Still holding onto that pledge?" Miley buried her face in her hands again and tried to block out Demi's giggles and Joe's laugh. She must've told Joe about the pledge. Nick was confused as hell. What pledge? He chuckled though, because he found it adorable how Miley hid her face. Though he would've found it more adorable if she hid her face in his chest.

He cleared his throat and ordered a beer. He was allowed to drink since he was 21 already. He looked at Demi and Joe, who winked at him and quickly left. It was just Nick and Miley… and an awkward silence. Miley looked at Nick, without the blush on her face though.

"Are you done complementing me? Because I really hate blushing and I'm bad at taking compliments." Nick chuckled and shrugged.

"The night's still young." Miley smiled. So was he saying that he wanted to spend the night with her? Then she smiled bigger, remembering his passion.

"Well, it depends on how you look at it. By the way, you sang beautifully." Now it was Nick's time to blush – even though it was just a little.

"Thank you. I only sing what I feel, so I guess that comes with it." Miley nodded.

"So you wrote all those songs by yourself?" Nick nodded. He was proud to say that he had this kind of talent. The girls loved it too. But right then, the only girl he hoped loved his talent was the girl in front of him. If you'd ask him why, he'd say he had no idea. He really didn't. Something about Miley made his heart swell with happiness by only seeing her. That never happened with a girl before.

"Yeah. Sometimes I get inspired by things that happen to me or that people talk about and I just write them down. Like the first song I sang… it was for Joe. Like I said, we fought about me changing and I realized that he was right. I let people form me into something or someone I didn't want to be. So I wrote that song as an apology, I guess. It's important to me, what my family thinks and they thought I changed for the worse. I changed back after I played this song for Joe." Miley smiled. He loved his family. And she loved that he did.

"That's so cute. Really, it's unbelievable how you are so close to your family. Don't get me wrong, I am too. But for example, I haven't seen my mother or sister in a year and I just got back yesterday and here I am, spending the day and night away from them." Nick shrugged.

"I'm not that close to my family. I just appreciate them. I know what you mean. You're independent, aren't you? So should be your mother. And plus, it isn't so bad that you're spending the night away from them right now, is it?" Nick looked at her and something about the way he looked at her made Miley shiver. She swallowed and nodded. Then she smiled.

"You're right. It isn't too bad." Nick smiled at her and took a sip of his beer. He looked at the stage to see that his band mates were already waving for him to come back to stage. He sighed and looked at Miley.

"How long will you be here?" Miley shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably a while. Maybe midnight. Why?" Nick smiled.

"Because when I get off that stage I want to see you again." Miley blushed and nodded.

"I'll stay if you promise me a dance to any song I want." Nick groaned but nodded nonetheless. He didn't really like dancing even though he was good. But if it meant that he got to talk to Miley a little longer, than he'd stay.

"Fine. One dance…" Miley nodded and smiled.

"Or more, if you liked dancing with me." Nick shook his head.

"I don't like dancing, but fine. See you later." Nick hesitated before he leapt forward and kissed her cheek. He then hurried off to the stage without looking back, leaving a blushing Miley to herself and her coke. Demi came back soon after Nick left, smirking.

"Look whose blushing…" Miley looked at Demi with big eyes.

"He is so cute." Demi nodded.

"I know and he's all over you." Miley smiled and looked at the stage where Nick was once again. Joe came over to the two girls.

"Well, I guess you got my brother hooked. He's going to stare at you through the whole performance." Miley shook her head.

"He won't." But Joe chuckled and pointed at Nick.

"See, he's already doing it. Staring at you like you'd leave if he didn't." Miley smiled at Nick, before she turned to Joe.

"I'm not leaving. I promised to stay if he would dance with me." Joe stared at Miley.

"He said he'll dance with you?" Miley nodded.

"Wow, he is hooked! Nick hates dancing! Really, he says that even though he can dance pretty well, he really hates it because… well he thinks it's embarrassing how people grind on each other." Miley frowned.

"They're not grinding on each other when they slow dance." Joe chuckled.

"I never said anything about slow dancing." Miley shrugged and turned to the stage once again. Nick cleared his throat and smiled at the crowd once the attention was on him.

"Okay, so this next song… I wrote it just today, actually, so I'm sorry if we make some mistakes. We only practiced this song today too of course. I wrote it after I came home from the beach. I just… suddenly had the inspiration so… Well, I'm not saying what it is about or who it is about, but just to let you know, I'm not talking about this person. Just the truth, which sounds harsh, but it's actually not. So… let's start." The music started playing and Miley had a feeling that this song could have something to do with her. The way her looked at her when he said all these things was giving it away. She just hoped that it wasn't too harsh, like he said it sounded.

"_She's seductive, she does it well, she'll charge you by the hour, for a straight trip down to hell…" _Miley frowned. If this was about her, then he had a bad picture of her. She was seductive? She never intended to seduce anybody… Oh well, maybe he meant it in a nice way, like he said?

"_She'll correct you, you think you know, she's gonna let you go, she's gonna let you go…" _Miley frowned okay, what was he singing about? It couldn't be about her, she'd remember correcting him. This was too confusing.

"_I'm not a lover, I'm still concerned, when you touch the fire, that your heart could still get burned…"_ It was needless to say that Miley didn't get a word he sang. And that he was looking at her the whole time didn't really help. But she didn't want to upset him, so she smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. He smiled and continued singing.

"_Course she'll want you, that I know, she's gonna let me go, she's gonna let me go…" _Okay, as he kept singing, she got only more confused with it. Was he applying something? Or did he just look for words that rhymed?

"_See all those familiar faces crowded in my mind, I know that now is not the time, run around with someone else, satisfy yourself but don't fool me, don't you let it be, a state of emergency… yeah…" _This song was not **about** her. She came to that conclusion after she heard the chorus. Maybe it had something to do with her, but it couldn't be about her. They knew each other for less than twelve hours. She didn't even know his last name! But she still kept smiling at Nick like she wasn't having a little argument in her head about whether this song was about her or not.

He sang the second verse and the chorus again and Miley wanted to give up finding out who the song was about, if it was about her or not. But then came this little Bridge and she had her attention on him again.

"_I know with time that love's unfair, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't care, show me a way to reach your heart, where do I start…" _And Miley smiled again. Maybe only this part was about her? She didn't know. All she knew was that this little part had her heart fluttering. Probably because of the way Nick was looking into her eyes as he sang this part, she didn't know.

The song ended and Miley turned to the bar. She couldn't look at Nick right now. Her heart was beating out of her chest. It was unbelievable what this guy was doing to her. Demi giggled when she saw Miley's flushed face.

"Dude, you are blushing girl." Miley turned to Demi and glared at her.

"So what?" Joe smiled and chuckled once, before he put an arm around Demi's shoulder.

"I think that song was kind of about you." Miley looked at Joe surprised.

"You think so too?" Demi laughed.

"Honey, it was obvious. The way he stared at you the whole time. And the way he smiled at you the whole time. And you were pretty seductive when you were under him on that beach." Miley blushed.

"Just for the record, he ran into me, not the other way round." Joe laughed.

"And then the little Bridge, come on, this so was about you." Miley sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Joe." Nick played another two songs, but Miley didn't turned around to look at him. She enjoyed them looking at the bar. Nick thanked the crowed and made his way back to the bar. He chuckled when he saw Miley standing with her back to him and he decided it was time to have a little fun with her. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her waist. He felt her stiffen and leaned forward, whispering in her ear:

"Did you like it?" Miley relaxed once she knew who it was. She shivered when his cool breath hit her neck and turned around. Nick was close to her and the proximity was kind of killing her. Thought she loved it, she also hated it. Kind of confusing, but that's how she felt at the moment. Nick let go off her waist and smirked at her. Miley gulped and nodded.

"Yeah, it was good." She breathed out. Nick chuckled and moved to stand beside her.

"Only good?" Miley giggled.

"No, it was great. Though this one song got me thinking." Nick chuckled once again. He knew that this would get her thinking. He tried to write it in a way she didn't discover who the song was about.

"Really, which one?" Miley bit her lip.

"The one you sang after you came back from your break." Nick smiled.

"Well, what about it got you thinking?" Miley sighed. So he was playing this game…

"Who it was about? You said you wrote it after you came back from the beach. I mean, I don't know how many people you met on the beach, but I just thought that…" Miley trailed off, suddenly feeling really stupid for assuming that it was about her.

"You thought what?" Miley sighed.

"Uhm, you know… just who it was about." Nick chuckled.

"Well, it was about this girl I met. She was pretty seductive, though she didn't knew it. She got me thinking all day – only about her I mean." Miley nodded, kind of disappointed. So she thought wrong. How embarrassing.

"Of course, only about her…" Nick smiled. He didn't want to disappoint Miley. He was just kind of embarrassed to admit who the song was about.

"Anyway, what about the other songs?" Miley smiled again. She got over her disappointment rather quickly.

"I loved them, all of them. And to think that came out of you…" Nick looked offended.

"Hey! I can be pretty sensitive, you know…" Miley nodded and took a sip of her coke. She suddenly smirked.

"So how about that dance…" Nick groaned.

"I thought you'd forget." Miley shook her head and grinned.

"Nope. I stayed here, why would I forget?" Nick shrugged. Miley put her glass down and grabbed his hand. The spark the she felt was ignored by her as she pulled him on the dance floor. Just as they were about to start dancing to the song that was on, it stopped and changed to a slow song. Miley blushed.

"I swear, I didn't plan this." Nick chuckled and shrugged.

"It's okay. I like slow dancing way more." Miley smiled and put her arms around Nick's neck as he put his around her waist. They were really close and when Miley realized this, she got nervous. Nick on the other hand was relaxed as ever. That's what her touch did to him.

The longer the song lasted, the closer they got. In the end Miley ended up having her head on Nick's chest while his was resting on hers. They were comfortable like this. But unfortunately the song ended and both let go. But before Miley let go off Nick she took a deep breath, taking in Nick's scent. Polo Black, her favorite. She sighed.

Nick smiled. Her hair smiled like strawberry and it was so soft. He had a feeling that she belonged in his arms, but he knew that that would never happen. He sighed sadly when they let go off each other.

"Well, I think I better go now." Miley looked at her watch. It was almost midnight. She was almost 21. She saw Demi running over to her. Oh great, she'd congratulate her. Nick frowned upon hearing Miley say that.

"Already?" Miley giggled.

"It's midnight, Nick. I think I have to go." He smiled when she said his name. The way she said it sounded so… so perfect. Demi reached them just as the clock hit midnight.

"Happy Birthday!" Demi screeched and hugged Miley, tearing her away from Nick completely. Until then he had his arm around her waist. Now he felt like something was missing.

"It's your birthday?" Miley nodded embarrassed.

"Yeah, 21…" Nick smiled. Demi let go off Miley and smiled.

"I think the pledge is over…" She wiggled her eyebrows and left quickly. Miley groaned. She blushed when she saw Nick looking at her. Without thinking she leaned forward and hid her face in his chest. Just like he wanted her too. He chuckled.

"What? What is this pledge about?" Miley groaned once again and leaned back again.

"Once, Demi came home crying after a date. She said it was horrible and he was horrible. So she made up this pledge. We pledged to not date until we were 21. I held onto that. Demi didn't." Nick smiled.

"Well, then I'm glad you're 21 now." Miley looked at Nick confused.

"Why are you glad?" Nick smiled. He knew he'd regret this, but he thought it would be better if he at least got a taste and knew how it felt like instead of not getting a taste and always having to think about it.

"So I can do this." Maybe it was the alcohol Nick already drank or maybe only desperation, but he leaned forward and kissed Miley. He pressed his lips to hers gently. Her lips felt like they looked. Soft and warm. She was wearing a strawberry lip-gloss, so they tasted good too.

Miley was shocked when she felt Nick's lips on hers, literally. She never thought he'd do it. But she was glad. So she kissed him back, surprising him and her. The kiss was sweet and gentle and it wasn't rushed. It was just perfect. Nick pulled back after some time though. He had to leave. Miley smiled at him.

"Well… I guess I'm glad too, then." Nick laughed.

"Yeah, you be glad. Well, I'm sorry to say this, but I really have to go. I have to get up early tomorrow." Miley nodded, though she was kind of sad about it. She still smiled though.

"Okay, yeah, I have to leave too. But I have two questions, though." Nick nodded.

"Number one, was that one song you sang after the break… well did you mean it in a nice way? Because it did sound pretty harsh to me." Nick chuckled.

"Yeah, of course I meant it in a nice way." Miley nodded.

"And the second one?" Miley sighed embarrassed.

"Can you please tell me if it was about me?" Nick smiled as Miley looked down. She was so embarrassed only asking the question, she knew it wasn't about her, she still had to ask. Nick pushed her face up with his finger gently. He leaned forward to her ear.

"Hell yes, it was about you." He whispered, then he left. Miley stood there flustered. He didn't even look back. She gulped down her coke and went to find Demi. She found her and Joe in a far corner.

"Demi! Can we come back tomorrow?!" Demi chuckled and shrugged.

"Why?" Miley only then realized that Nick might not be there tomorrow, so she shrugged. Joe got the drift and smirked.

"Nick works here, Miles. Though I'd let you know." Miley blushed. Demi giggled.

"Fine, but you do remember that it's your birthday and all, right? So we have to go in the afternoon. It is open then, right?" Joe nodded. Miley smiled.

"Okay then. We can leave now." Demi laughed. She kissed Joe's cheek and grabbed her coat.

"Well Joe, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Joe nodded and waved at Miley. Miley waved back and grabbed Demi's hand. She pulled her out to her car. Demi chuckled and got into Miley's car.

"What's gotten into you?!" Miley smiled really big at Demi.

"I have to tell you something…" Demi grinned already. Judging by the smile on Miley's face, Miley was really happy and that made Demi happy.

_Yeah, Miley was really happy. She'd be really happy for another 12 hours or so. She'd tell Demi everything that happened that night. She'd also giggle a lot and enjoy her birthday. Until her birthday dinner. Then everything would change. But let's forget about that, because Miley was happy, wasn't she?_

**

* * *

**

Wow, three chapters in three days, I'm on a roll. But I love this story somehow… Well I like the end because I already have it planned out completely. This means – since I have vacation and stuff – I'll be able to write more and faster.

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it was the longest so far. I'll write the next chapter tomorrow, so be ready for an update too. **

**PS: To all the silent readers… Thanks for reading! I really appreciate that you do… **

**Also, I don't own any of the songs I used. (Conspiracy Theory, Vesper's Goodbye or State of Emergency) Thought I should add that ;)**


	4. I've Fallen Already?

I've fallen already?!

Demi giggled and hit Miley with a pillow. After they arrived at Miley's house they went straight up to Miley's room where Miley told Demi everything. Demi 'awed' and cooed a lot and at the end, Miley was glowing with happiness it was impossible to think that she'd ever stop being happy. It was way past midnight but the two girls were too excited to go to sleep. So they decided it was time to have a pillow fight.

"Demi that was my head!" Demi laughed until she had a pillow in her face herself. She glared at a laughing Miley and threw the pillow back. The pillow landed in Miley's stomach. She laughed more and hit Demi with it. They were giggling like little school girls. But they didn't really care.

Demi jumped up on Miley's bed and started singing randomly, jumping up and down while doing so.

"You know you love me, I know you care, you shout whenever and I'll be there, you are my love, you are my heart and we will never ever ever be apart." Miley laughed and jumped up too. She sang the next verse, laughing while doing that and doing silly poses too.

"Are we an item, girl quit playin', we're just friends, what are you saying, said there's another, look right in my eyes, my first love broke my heart for the first time." Demi and Miley giggled and started singing together, doing poses and jumping around.

"And I was like, baby, baby, baby, oh like baby, baby, baby, oh like baby, baby, baby oh, though you'd always be mine, mine." They laughed and fell off the bed from jumping so much. They laughed even more.

"Wow, we're already singing songs from kids younger than us… we're so lame." Demi broke into another fit of giggles while Miley tried to calm down. But the thing was that whenever Demi laughed, Miley laughed too and vice versa. So they kept on laughing for about fifteen minutes. Miley was the first to calm down. She wiped her eyes and sighed.

"Why were we laughing?" Demi calmed down too and looked at Miley exhausted.

"I'm not sure…" They shrugged and kept on grinning, though they didn't laugh anymore. Suddenly, Demi jumped up and pointed at Miley.

"I think you're in love!" Miley looked at Demi shocked. Where did that come from?

"Okay, I think you need to calm down." Demi shook her head and sat on Miley's bed.

"We haven't even talked about it yet, but I'm pretty sure you're in love with Nick. I mean, yeah it's been a day and all, but the facts say that you are. You're glowing, you can't sleep, you giggled and blushed and you even squealed. I've never heard you squeal when you weren't in love or crushing on someone!" Miley sighed and put a hand on her forehead.

"Okay, first of all, I'm glowing because I'm happy. I can't sleep because we're having fun. I giggled because you were being funny. I blushed because you were making fun of me and I squealed because…" Miley trailed off and tried to think of a reason why she squealed. Demi smirked and crossed her arms while Miley groaned.

"I've fallen already?!" Demi laughed and pulled Miley onto the bed with her.

"Yeah, you have, but that's okay. I think Nick is a great guy. And he is so into you too! He was like staring at you through the whole performance!" Miley smiled and bit her lip.

"Really?" Demi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, really! And he was glowing too, after you danced and kissed… I mean, I didn't see him but I just know that he was glowing." Miley smiled and looked at Demi.

"I really think I've fallen already." Demi smiled and put an arm around Miley.

"Well, sister, all thanks to me." Miley looked at Demi confused.

"What do you mean?" Demi giggled.

"Well, if it weren't for me and Joe to go on a date, then you wouldn't have seen Nick again in the first place." Miley nodded. Demi was right. She and Joe did go on a date. Miley suddenly started smirking.

"So Demi, talking about Joe…" Demi groaned.

"Oh god…" Miley nodded.

"Yeah, that's what you get… So, how was your night? You haven't told me about it, yet." Demi smiled.

"It was great, awesome, unbelievable. Joe is so sweet and a gentleman… I think I'm on your boat on this one, Miles." Miley shook her head.

"Just say that you're falling too, Demi." Demi laughed.

"Fine, I think I'm falling too. But… I'm not as far as you. I haven't even kissed Joe yet. He was really cautious and everything." Miley grinned.

"He seems to really like you." Demi nodded.

"Just as much as I like him." Miley chuckled.

"Then he must really hate you." Demi laughed and hit Miley with a pillow. This was an ongoing joke with them. They always said it to one another when they compared something like feelings.

"No, seriously, I really like him. Already, I know it seems weird and pathetic, but that's how it is." Miley nodded and smiled.

"That's how it is." She closed her eyes and thought about Nick. Was it even possible to be already in love with him even though she knew him for about 12 hours? He did flirt with her a lot and she flirted back and he kissed her which, if it were a date, she wouldn't have done. She didn't kiss on the first date. And to say she didn't enjoy the kiss would be a lie.

But could she seriously already be in love? Was it a sign of love that she wanted to see him the next day as quickly as possible or was that the pre-phase of falling in love? Was she only crushing on him? Did he even like her as much as she liked him? Maybe his kiss was only his birthday present? Or maybe he was already drunk?

Doubt started spreading out through Miley. Her happy mood was gone and replaced with a millions of questions which would never be answered. She could never ask him all those questions. It would be too embarrassing. And what if he'd answer like she feared him too? What if he would say that the kiss was only a birthday present? What if he didn't like her that much and he was only drunk? She'd be crushed.

Upon Miley's silence Demi stared at her confused. She saw the pained expression on Miley's face. Usually that meant that Miley was starting to doubt her decisions. And at that time, doubt was not good in Demi's eyes because she was a hundred percent sure that Nick liked her, just as much as Miley liked him. She had to get rid of the doubt.

"Miles, stop doubting yourself…" Miley looked at Demi.

"What?" Demi chuckled slightly and sighed.

"You have that look." Miley shook her head confused. She had a lot of looks, how could Demi know this look in particular?

"Don't act like I've known you for an hour. Miles, I've known you your whole life. And I know your looks and especially that look when you stop being happy and start doubting everything. Stop doubting everything! I'm serious!" Miley sighed and looked down pouting.

"I know that you're serious. But I am too! What if…" Demi shook her head disapprovingly.

"No! Don't start with the 'what if's'! You know how that ends. You begin to doubt everything that has ever happened or was about to happen and get depressed. And I have a lot of good come-backs for all the 'what if's' you're about to say. Just… don't start with them." Miley nodded and smiled slightly.

"Thanks for being there for me, Dems. I know I can be obnoxious at times." Demi scoffed.

"At times? Girl, you are… I mean, yeah, at times." Miley shot Demi a look but chuckled nonetheless.

"I know that I get pretty… well, insert whatever you think I can get, but it's just… if he does feel something for me then I don't want to mess it up. And if I over think things and think he wants to be with me… What if I ask him and he just says he wants to be friends? I can't… I don't think I could handle that so I have to start doubting every emotion I'm feeling." Demi nodded and put an arm around Miley.

"I know what you're talking about. But have fun. Please just do. I know for certain that he likes you. You could see it in his eyes and I heard Joe say that this one song was for you too." Miley blushed and grinned.

"I know, he told me… but, maybe he just, I don't know, he just could've wanted to do something nice?" Demi rolled her eyes.

"I don't like this… depressed you. Can we go back to the happy you? Because I think I was enjoying her way more than you." Miley giggled and nodded.

"Fine. And he is cute, isn't he?" Demi laughed.

"Girl, he's hot, not only cute. Did you see him on stage? I wished that was Joe." Miley laughed and pushed Demi off her bed. Demi gasped and looked at Miley shocked.

"What was that for?" Miley shrugged and giggled. She stopped when she got a pillow in her face.

"Oh, you're going down!" They started squealing and laughing really loud. That was until they heard a knock on the door.

"Do I have to come in and curse you out?!" Miley laughed and ran to the door. She opened it, revealing a very tired looking Alex with a pillow in her hand.

"Sorry, we're just…" Alex lowered her eyes.

"Being terribly loud at three in the morning?" Miley smiled and shrugged innocently.

"Could be… we're sorry, we just had fun tonight and don't want it to end." Alex sighed.

"Can't you have fun tomorrow?" Miley giggled.

"Okay, I think I'm tired anyways. Sorry Lex." Alex shrugged slightly and hugged Miley. Then she smirked at Demi, who had her back towards the two sisters. Laughing to herself quietly, she threw the pillow at Demi's head. Demi jumped and turned around to see Alex laughing and still hugging Miley. Demi glared and crossed her arms.

"What, she gets a hug and I get a pillow in the head?" Miley let go off Alex and looked at her sister's pillow on the floor. Miley laughed and hit Alex playfully.

"You could've let me watch." Demi gasped playfully and got up, pouting.

"I see I'm not wanted. Goodnight." She stalked out of the room still pouting, but started giggling once she reached her room. Miley rolled her eyes. Alex chuckled and got her pillow.

"Well, I'll leave now too. Anyway, be quiet now… even though the elephant is gone." Miley chuckled.

"Lex, she's still my friend."

"Best friend, Miley!" They heard Demi shout from closed doors. Alex and Miley laughed.

"Okay, she's still my best friend, Lex. So stop making fun of her." Alex nodded.

"Fine. Night birthday-girl." Miley groaned.

"Don't call me that!" Alex giggled and hugged Miley goodnight, before disappearing in her room. Miley sighed and closed her door. She walked into her bathroom and changed into shorts and a shirt quickly. Then she brushed her teeth. After she finished she ran into her room and jumped onto her bed. She giggled. Maybe Demi was right. Doubting was never good and what do you know, whenever Miley started doubting there would be trouble.

But she knew that she shouldn't doubt anything or worry. So she smiled and snuggled into the blankets. This day has been great and she just hoped the following three months would be the same. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment, falling asleep, thinking about Nick and his kiss.

* * *

"Good morning, good morning, good morning to you!" Miley groaned and buried her head into her pillow. Only one person could be this happy in the morning. And sing like that in the morning and that someone was Demi.

"Go away, Demi, I'm trying to sleep here!" Demi laughed and kept on singing.

"A lovely morning, get up my darling, because I'll keep singing, if you don't … think of something that rhymes with singing. This will be your nightmare… and Nick won't be there, because he'll be in that bar that we won't be able to go to because you're asleep!" Miley burst out laughing.

"If you had an actual rhythm, you could do something like Owl Village (tried to keep it legal). You sounded like him!" Demi giggled.

"Glad you're up! Now I'm serious. Get dressed. It's already lunch time… well; actually we've already eaten, so you might have to eat something at that bar, if they even have something. I'm not sure. But we did already eat." Miley groaned.

"Great… well, anything for l… boys we like." Demi rolled her eyes.

"Go on, you lovesick teenager!" Miley glared at Demi and strolled into her bathroom. She changed into some jeans shorts and a shirt that was hanging off her shoulder. After she put on her outfit of the day, she brushed her hair and teeth and put on some sneakers. She then walked back out to see Demi dancing without music. Miley chuckled.

"Demi, just imagine what Joe would think when he saw you like that…" Demi blushed and pulled her shirt down, which had risen up while she threw her hands in the air. She laughed nervously.

"I… I mean you… you won't tell him, right?" Miley shook her head.

"Nope, he'll have to discover himself how crazy you are." Demi smiled and walked over to Miley. She linked arms with her.

"Well, it seems like someone tried extra hard today." Miley blushed and glared at Demi.

"It seems like someone won't live for too long because they are talking a lot of crap today." Demi grinned.

"Just stating what I'm seeing." Miley giggled.

"Whatever… so, I might have decided to wear those shorts because we're going to this bar but that's the only thing that I wanted to wear because of that." Demi rolled her eyes.

"Because you're wearing so many things… and that shirt? It is pretty revealing. I mean, he has a better access to your shoulder but…" Miley gasped and slapped Demi's shoulder as they walked downstairs.

"As if I'd want him to give me a hickey! Demi you are so stupid!" They heard someone laugh in front of them so they turned their attention on that somebody. It was Miley's mom.

"Happy birthday, honey." Trish hugged her. Miley bit her lip from saying anything or groaning and smiled a tight lipped smile.

"Thanks, momma." Trish smiled sadly and sighed.

"Time is flying by…" This time, Miley couldn't hold in the groan.

"I remember when you were born and…" But Miley put her hand over Trish's mouth.

"Why don't we… why don't we safe that for some other time? Demi and I are going out. We'll be back for dinner." Trish pouted.

"But what about the afternoon? I mean, you already missed lunch - you know the special birthday lunch - and now I'm not going to spend the whole afternoon with you?" Miley sighed at her mother's face.

"I'm sorry Mom. But I promised to meet up with… with a friend of Demi's. We're meeting him in this bar. You know _Club Demi _and we can't bail on him because… because he's going back home tomorrow." Demi's mouth was wide open after Miley finished. She just lied to her mother on her birthday? Oh well, Demi did that too… And it was Miley's birthday after all; a little white lie couldn't hurt, could it?

"Okay, fine, but you'll spend tomorrow with me, alright? And you too, Demi. I haven't seen you in forever and now that you're here, you're always going out." Demi sighed and nodded. She smiled and hugged Trish quickly. Trish was like a second mother to her.

"Of course. Tomorrow's all yours, momma Trish." Miley smiled at her mother and nodded. Trish smiled brightly.

"Well, then you may leave." They all laughed and the two best friends left the house. Miley was really nervous, if she was frank. She wouldn't ask 'what if' anymore, but she was still curious if Nick even remembered her. But doubting was not allowed - at least that's what Demi said - so she was excited. Nervous, but also excited.

"Okay, let's go to my club." Miley looked at Demi confused.

"What?" Demi giggled as they put their seatbelts on.

"Obviously it's my club since they used my name. And saying _Club Demi _is just awkward. So I'll say 'my club' instead." Miley rolled her eyes. This girl was different… she just wasn't sure if that was good or not.

"Yeah, let's go to… your club." Demi laughed as Miley drove off. And Demi being Demi decided to drive 'LA-Style' once again. Miley laughed as Demi started jumping around, singing to random songs. Miley would only nod her head slightly or sing along with some songs she liked.

They arrived at the club a little while later. By then, Miley was shaking. Okay, she said she wouldn't doubt anything, but she didn't say she wasn't nervous. That's what Nick did to her. If she didn't know that she'd meet him again - like she didn't know yesterday - then she'd probably have no problem at all. But she knew that she'd see him because he worked there. Demi laughed when she saw Miley getting out of the car.

"Come on, Miles. You really can't be that nervous, can you?" Miley sighed.

"I am. I don't doubt anything or myself, but I'm just… nervous to see him again." Demi nodded.

"I know what you're talking about. I can't wait to see Joe again." Together they took a deep breath, grabbed each other's hand and walked into the bar. It wasn't packed like the day before. There were a few people here and there, but that was it. It was actually comfortable.

Demi spotted Joe the second they walked in. He was leaning against the bar, talking to Nick, who was behind it. He looked smooth and - in Demi's eyes - perfect.

Miley didn't notice Joe though. She only saw Nick behind the bar, wiping the counter while he was talking to Joe. He hadn't noticed her then. She was kind of glad, so she could stare at him a bit. His hair was shaped perfectly. He was wearing a black shirt. She couldn't see the pants though. She bit her lip as her heart beat accelerated. That's when he looked up. As if he heard it; her heart beat faster, I mean.

But he didn't hear that of course. Joe only said that Demi and Miley had arrived. He immediately looked up at her. She looked beautiful. Even though she was wearing something so casual, she shone out from the rest - at least to him. He loved her hair, how it was freely flowing down her back in her natural curls. And to say he didn't like her body and how she presented it would be a lie.

Miley smiled at Nick shyly as Demi and her walked up to them. Joe grinned at Demi as he kissed her cheek, making her blush. Nick smiled back at Miley and she blushed and bit her lip. Even his smile could make her blush - how embarrassing.

"Hello ladies." Demi giggled.

"Hello Joe." They immediately walked off, as if they had planned it. Miley looked after them, kind of mad. But on the other hand, she really wanted to be alone with Nick too. She turned to him and smiled.

"A coke, please." Nick chuckled and turned around to make her a coke. Miley smiled and - as perverted as it sounded - checked out his behind. She hadn't gotten a chance to do that yet. And… let's just say she loved what she saw. Nick turned back around and handed her the coke. She blushed slightly and smiled at him.

"Thanks." He smirked when he saw her blush.

"You were checking me out, weren't you?" Miley chocked on her coke and quickly put the glass down. How would he know?

"Uhm… why? Would it be bad if I was?" She tried to play it smooth - of course she failed miserably. Nick chuckled.

"No… I mean, I did check you out yesterday so I guess we're even." Miley blushed when he smirked in her direction. He wasn't secretive about his attraction towards her - at least she knew that he kind of liked her.

"I guess we are." Miley took a sip of her coke and looked around.

"How come here are less people than yesterday?" Nick chuckled.

"Obviously because I'm not singing right now." Miley rolled her eyes.

"So modest… but is it true?" Nick nodded.

"Yeah, I had a lot of people tell me that they were only coming because of me." Miley smirked.

"But you're here right now…." Nick looked at Miley confused.

"What are you talking about?" Miley chuckled.

"Well you said that people only come because you're there. You're here, but I don't see many people around here… In fact, I don't really see anyone around here." Nick chuckled and smirked.

"You're here because of me, aren't you?" Miley's eyes grew as he said that. Did he know or was he only saying that to embarrass her? Miley gulped.

"Uhm… what if I was?" Nick laughed quietly. Miley decided then, that his laugh was the cutest thing she ever heard. It wasn't loud or drawing attention. It was low and quiet. She liked it.

"Well, then I'd say that I'm glad you're here." Miley smiled brightly. She bit her lip. This guy was flirting with her, it was obvious. And she was flirting back.

"Then I'm saying that I'm here because of you." Nick leaned onto the counter with his elbows, automatically leaning closer to Miley. Miley smiled and leaned forward too. They were closer now.

"I hope you know that I would have said that I was glad you were here even when you weren't here because of me." Miley grinned.

"Well, of course I'm here because of you. There would be no other reason to be here." Nick looked down. He then glanced up at her under his eyelashes. Miley melted right then. He looked irresistible.

"On your birthday though?" Miley blushed.

"Well, I promised my mom that I'd spend tomorrow with her." Nick smiled at Miley. He kind of felt bad for leading her on. He wouldn't call it leading her on, but definitely bringing her hopes up. But he couldn't help it. She was captivating. And he thought he might as well enjoy the ability to have fun with her as long as it lasted. Not in the bad way having fun with her, just enjoying her company.

So he leaned forward and kissed Miley's cheek softly. Miley blushed lightly and leaned back a bit. She had to make some distance between them. Don't get her wrong, she loved how close they were, she just couldn't take it right now. She'd probably attack his lips with hers if they stayed that close.

Nick leaned back too. He felt like he invaded her privacy or something.

"Sorry." Miley smiled when he apologized. She put her hands on the counter slowly.

"Why are you apologizing?" Nick shrugged. He looked at her hands on the counter and contemplated whether he should take them or not. He decided that it would be okay. He knew that she didn't mind that.

He started playing with her fingers softly. They felt soft and warm. Miley smiled at Nick when he looked at her.

"I don't know. Probably because I made you blush again and feel uncomfortable?" Miley smiled at him.

"You didn't make me feel uncomfortable. I was kind of surprised that… well, that you…" She blushed again. Nick chuckled and let one of her hands go; still playing with the other one. He pushed a stray of hair back that fell in her face.

"You can say it. Don't feel weird or anything." Miley smiled at him.

"Well, I was surprised that you kissed me. I mean my cheek." Nick smiled at her.

"Yeah, I was surprised too." Miley giggled. Nick smirked at her.

"What was that? Angels singing? Oh wait, you only giggled." Miley laughed and threw her head back. Nick smiled when he heard her laugh. It was kind of obnoxious, but he liked it. He then frowned, remembering that he won't hear her laugh a real laugh for a long time.

"Yeah, because my giggle is just that angelic." Nick chuckled.

"I think it is." Miley blushed and looked down. He made too many compliments.

"Of course. Next you're going to say I'm really pretty and you like my smile." Nick chuckled.

"No, I'm not going to say that." Okay, Miley wasn't expecting that. And if she was honest, it even kind of hurt her that he said what he did.

"Oh…" Nick chuckled again.

"I'm going to say that I think you're really beautiful and that I love your smile." Miley bit her lip to try and stop herself from blushing. Of course it wasn't working, but she at least tried. Yeah, way too many compliments.

Nick chuckled when he saw Miley blush and bite her lip. She had no idea how bad he wanted to kiss her, like he did last night. She also had no idea how attractive it was to him when she bit her lip. He smirked.

"Still bad at taking compliments, I see." Miley giggled.

"I guess I'll never learn." Miley grabbed her glass and drank some of her coke.

"You could. I mean, it's not that hard. I say something nice and you say 'I know'. Being cocky might make you look… well cocky, but they'll stop complimenting you after some time." Miley chuckled.

"If that's what you think." She finished her coke. Nick grabbed the empty glass and put it in the sink behind the counter.

"Since when are you working here?" Nick walked back over to Miley, not leaning that close this time.

"I think for about six months. I didn't want to go to college. My parents always said I could do what I wanted so I didn't go. I'm not saying that this is my dream job, but… yeah." Miley smiled at his words.

"So, what is your dream job?" Nick smiled slightly at her.

"I think you might know." Miley's forehead crinkled while she thought about what he meant. Then her face lit up with realization.

"Oh! Musician! But you can be a musician." Nick shook his head.

"No, I can't." Miley frowned.

"But Joe said that record companies already asked you to get signed. He just said you bailed on them." Nick nodded.

"Yeah, that has a reason to it. I don't want to stop loving music because of the fame. I know a lot of people who stopped loving it because the only thing they wanted was money and fame. They just… stopped loving it altogether and I don't want to let people ruin this. I really love music. Why would I let people I don't even know ruin something like that for me?" Miley smiled. He was really passionate.

"I think it's cute that you love music so much. Honestly, I always wanted to either sing or be a song writer myself. And I'm not saying that just to impress you or anything. I'm serious. I've been playing guitar since I was four and I've been writing songs since I was six. I just don't think it would ever work out for me because I think I'm bad - at singing, I mean. That's why I want to major in English. Now I want to be a teacher." Nick looked at Miley amazed.

"First of all, you don't have to say anything to impress me; you already do by just standing there. Secondly, I think it's awesome that you play guitar and write songs. Hey, maybe you could perform with me one day?" Miley shook her head furiously.

"No way!" Nick chuckled.

"And I think it's amazing that you want to be a teacher." Miley smiled.

"I know that I'm amazing… No, I'm kidding." Nick laughed.

"Of course you are." Miley giggled and looked into Nick's eyes. He looked back into hers. He saw a sweet sparkle in her eyes and instantly, he felt bad. He couldn't believe he was leading her on. But he also couldn't believe that even though he knew that it was wrong and everything, he still enjoyed her company and was selfish enough to not ignore her right then.

Miley cleared her throat.

"Well…" Nick snapped out of it and smiled slightly.

"Yeah…" Demi suddenly came rushing over.

"Hey guys!" Miley turned to Demi and grinned.

"Hey Dems!" Joe also came rushing over, laughing slightly.

"Hey-hey!" Miley giggled and watched Joe put his arm over Demi's shoulder. Okay, she wouldn't deny it, she was slightly jealous that they were already acting like a couple. She wished she had someone to be like that around her.

"What's up, guys?" Demi giggled.

"I think we should get going. It's almost five." Miley looked at her watch shocked. It couldn't have been… It really was. They didn't talk that long, did they? Demi nodded.

"Oh yes, you did talk that long. By the way, Joe's joining our little birthday dinner, is that okay?" Miley nodded.

"Of course." Joe smiled.

"Thanks. And happy birthday, by the way." Joe gave Miley a one-armed hug. Miley hugged him back.

"Thanks. And sure, you're welcomed to come." Miley turned to Nick.

"You too, Nick." Nick looked at Miley pained. He hated lying, but that was what he was about to do.

"Uhm… I can't. I… have to be somewhere later." Miley nodded, kind of sad and kind of embarrassed.

"Sure, no problem. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." Nick nodded. Or later, he thought.

"See ya later, man." Joe looked at Nick sympathetically and patted his back before disappearing with Demi. Miley turned to Nick.

"Well, I have to go now." Nick nodded. He walked around the counter and stood in front of Miley. She smiled at him.

"I'm glad you came by today." Miley nodded and opened her arms shyly. Nick smiled and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her. Miley laid her head onto his chest and inhaled deeply. He smiled like Polo Black again. She smiled.

Nick inhaled too. Her hair smelled like strawberries once again. He kissed her head gently and pulled back reluctantly. Miley smiled at him.

"See you." She grabbed her bag and walked to the door. At the door she turned around one more time. Nick still stood there, staring after her. He waved and smiled at her. She waved back and walked out the door.

Nick sighed and walked back around the counter. He leaned onto his elbows and hid his face in his hands. She liked him, he knew. Yeah, he liked her back and everything but he knew that he couldn't be with her. And he hated himself for getting her hopes up. Yeah, you'll see me, he though, you'll see me and hate me.

Miley saw Demi at her car, waiting for her to arrive. Joe already left, probably to get ready for the dinner, so Demi was leaning against Miley's car with her arms crossed. She pushed herself off Miley's car when she saw her.

"A really cute scene back there, Miles." Miley blushed and got into her car.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Demi got into Miley's car too and buckled herself up.

"I can see it, Miles. You like each other." Miley rolled her eyes and started the engine.

"Let's get going. Mom'll kill us if we're late. By the way, does Mom even know that you're bringing Joe home?" Demi nodded.

"Yeah, I called her, she was okay with it." Miley nodded and started the car.

"Well, so far, this has been a great birthday." Demi nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. And the day after tomorrow, we'll celebrate once again. But this time, grown-up style." Miley smiled and Demi started talking about the little party they were going to have. Only Demi, Miley, Joe, Alex, her boyfriend and Nick. That's how Demi planned it. Miley of course agreed with that. She didn't want to be the fifth wheel. Together they laughed and planned until they arrived at Miley's house. They ran up to Miley's room like teenagers, giggling on their way and then continued talking and planning the party. Right about then, everything in their lives seemed perfect.

_And it truly was. Well, it would until dinner. But let's keep that fun for the next chapter, right? Demi and Miley were happy and that's what counted in Miley's room that late afternoon._

**Finally, the fourth chapter. This took me longer because I got distracted a lot. But there it was. I hope you liked it. And I'd love it if you reviewed and told me what you think about this chapter. Thanks for reading anyway and like I said I hope you enjoyed it.**

**PS: Like I said in the other chapters, you can follow me on Twitter where you get information about my stories or new chapters. Just follow me (christkind09, that's my account) and if you'd like to, ask me anything you want. And I do not own the song I used (Baby by Justin Bieber) and fyi, I don't like him, I just needed a song you could jump around like that. And my sister was listening to the song and jumping around like Demi in my story ;)**


	5. Meet My Boyfriend

Meet my boyfriend…

"And-and then, we have to get spaghetti sauce and pour it all over their heads." Miley and Demi laughed again. Miley nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces. It's going to be legendary!" Demi burst into another laughing fit when Miley quoted one of their favorite lines from a TV show.

"Oh my god, you did not just quote Barney, did you?" Miley nodded, suddenly looking serious.

"Why yes I did. Barney is the most quotable person on this earth. He says the smartest things and always in the perfect situations too! Barney-high-five!" Miley raised her hand and Demi high-fived it. They giggled until someone knocked on Miley's door. Miley cleared her throat.

"Come in!" Alex entered the room. She shook her head at their hilarious looking faces.

"What's going on here, birthday kid and best friend of birthday kid?" Miley giggled.

"We're making this great plan up for the day after tomorrow. It's to celebrate my 21st birthday with my friends. You're invited too. Bring your boyfriend… by the way, when am I going to meet your boyfriend? Is he still your boyfriend or did he find the girl of his dream already?" Alex rushed to Miley's bed and sat in between Miley and Demi.

"Get this. Yesterday, right after you left for wherever you went too, he called me up and told me that maybe being not exclusive was too confusing. He then said that we could try and be exclusive, even though he's not promising that we're going to stay together forever. He was just confused I guess, because he asked me afterwards if I'd be mad at him if he kissed a girl he thought would be the right one. I was like, whatever. So now we're exclusive on a none-exclusive level. Get what I'm saying?" Demi and Miley shook their head slowly. Alex groaned.

"Okay, you got the part where I said he wanted to try and be exclusive, right?" They nodded.

"Good, then he said that this didn't mean we'd stay together forever which was obvious. I agreed again. Then he asked if it was okay if he still kissed a girl who he thought would be the love of his life or something like that. Just THE one I guess. I agreed again because… well he's hot, why wouldn't I agree. So I guess were exclusive on a none-exclusive level. Do you get it now?" Miley nodded, while Demi was still confused. Even though it made sense to Miley, she didn't get how Alex would ever agree to this.

"Alex, why are you agreeing with this? Do you like this boy?" Alex nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I know it seems weird, but I don't want to lose him." Miley sighed.

"Then be his friend!" Alex bit her lip.

"But he's a good kisser… and it feels so much better saying that he's my boyfriend other than my friend." Miley sighed again, shaking her head.

"So you're only with him because you like the idea of having a boyfriend? What if he suddenly finds the girl and leaves you. Then he's not your friend anymore and you'll probably be heartbroken." Alex shrugged.

"Then I'll find THE guy. And I won't be heartbroken!" Demi only then got what they were saying and shook her head.

"Alex, that's a little risqué, isn't it? I mean, I know that you're attached more than you want to say. Don't deny it, I know it's true." Alex looked down and bit her lip.

"Is it that obvious?" Miley giggled.

"Yeah, kind of. You're kind of always talking about him." Alex sighed.

"But see, when I say that I'd be mad if he kissed another girl he might leave me and I don't want that. I want him to be in my life."

"Again, be his friend! This way you won't lose him. Only if you fight, but you won't lose him otherwise." Alex shrugged.

"But now I already agreed on it." Miley nodded, though she still didn't get Alex. She'd never agree on something like this. This guy seemed like a douche.

"Anyway, you'll meet him at dinner. He's coming, is that okay?" Miley nodded and smiled.

"Of course. And then you'll meet Demi's boyfriend." Demi blushed.

"He is not my boyfriend, okay?" Miley giggled.

"Yet. He's not your boyfriend… yet." Demi rolled her eyes. Miley looked at her watch. It was already six. Dinner would be ready by seven.

"Girls, we have to get ready." Alex nodded and left Miley's room. Demi kept sitting on Miley's bed. Miley turned to Demi.

"What are you still doing here? I know that you'll take a while." Demi sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I just… I have this feeling that something bad will happen tonight. I don't know why. And I'm not trying to bring your mood down or anything, but just… this feeling is bugging me ever since we left the bar." Miley sat next to Demi.

"What do you mean 'something bad will happen'?" Demi shrugged.

"I don't know, it's just this feeling I have. Remember in High School, when I had this bad feeling? We had a fire one hour later." Miley nodded, deep in thought.

"You're right…" Demi noticed that Miley's face started changing from happy to doubtful once again.

"Stop doubting!! I'm not trying to make you doubt anything, I'm just saying… be prepared or something." Miley nodded and hugged Demi quickly. Demi then got up and left Miley's room, sighing to herself once again.

Miley sighed too and got up. Yeah, she had this feeling too. But she couldn't say what exactly this feeling meant? Was it Alex' boyfriend or Joe…? Maybe her mother or Demi? Or even herself, but someone would ruin the night, that's the feeling she had.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out her favorite dress. It was white and strapless; it reached until her knees and fit her perfectly. It brought out her tan legs too. She walked into her bathroom and put on some natural make-up. No heavy things, only mascara and a bit of lip gloss. Then she brushed her hair, even though it stayed messy like it was. She sighed and walked back out.

Miley walked to her dresser and added a few bracelets to her outfit. She walked to her body length mirror and looked at herself. Smiling, she put on flip flops and walked out of the room and into Demi's room. Demi wasn't in her room anymore. Confused, Miley looked at her watch. Almost seven. She sighed and walked over to the staircase. When she reached it, she could hear Demi laugh. Miley smiled and walked downstairs, into the living room.

"Hey, there you are." Demi turned around and stopped talking to Trish. She smiled and nodded.

"Yup, here I am. And you're here too. Finally. We were waiting only for you." Miley smiled and walked over to them. Trish started tearing up slightly.

"Look at my baby, all dressed up and ready to be a grown-up." Miley rolled her eyes slightly.

"I already am a grown-up, Mom. And I'm not dressed up. I just put on my favorite dress." Trish nodded and smiled.

"Of course you did. Let's go into the dining room. Demi, when will your boyfriend arrive?" Demi blushed while Miley laughed.

"He's not my boyfriend and he'll be here any second." That's when the doorbell rang. Demi grinned and ran to get it. She opened the door to see Joe standing there. He wore casual clothes, but it fit perfectly. Demi hugged Joe quickly and led him inside the house. Trish walked back into the living room, followed by Miley who grinned at Demi and Joe.

"Momma Trish, that's Joe, my uhm… And Joe, that's momma Trish, my second mother." Trish laughed at Joe's face and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. You know, Demi's been talking about you the whole time." Demi blushed.

"Definitely worse than my mother." They all laughed and walked into the dining room. Miley sat down, just as did Joe and Demi.

"Hey, where's Alex?" Joe looked up, kind of alarmed. He already knew this evening would end in tears. This would be a disaster, he thought. Trish smiled.

"She's upstairs. She's still getting dressed. I think she's excited about tonight. I haven't met her boyfriend yet, so…" Miley smiled at her mother and nodded. While Miley was happy for her sister, Joe and Demi frowned. Joe frowned because he knew Miley wouldn't be so smiley after this and Demi because she still had this bad feeling rummaging through her body. Just as Demi was about to say something, Alex came rushing down the stairs.

"Do I look great, or what?!" She was wearing a yellow dress that fit her body perfectly, hugging her every curve in the right way. Not that Alex had a lot of curves to fit, but the few she had were hugged by the dress. She had on a lot of make-up and High Heels. She looked like she wanted to go out and not celebrate a birthday with her family. She outshone Miley too. But Miley ignored that and smiled at her.

"You do, Lexie." Suddenly, the whole conversation was on Alex and her boyfriend and how gorgeous she looked. Everybody seemed to forget Miley for the next ten minutes. Everybody but Joe, who still frowned. He looked at Miley with a sad smile. Miley was biting her lip. She wasn't the one to love attention, because she never really got any. The reason for that matter was Alex. She was kind of a drama queen, always in the spotlight and always outshining Miley. But Miley thought that at least on her birthday the attention would be on her. Joe kicked her leg under the table gently, since they were sitting opposite each other.

"You alright?" Trish, Demi and Alex were talking about the shoes Alex was wearing; totally ignoring the fact that Miley was next to them. Miley sighed and shrugged.

"Does it even matter?" Joe nodded and smiled a little.

"I think it does." Miley smiled a small smile and shrugged again.

"I'm not really okay, but… thanks for asking." Joe frowned.

"Why aren't you okay?" Miley bit her lip again.

"I never was the one to seek attention or beg for it. But I thought - since it was my birthday and all - that they would for once at least involve me in their conversations and not leave me out of it all. I feel like the outcast here." Joe sighed.

"Well, I'm not talking to them either. I'm talking to you." Miley smiled a little.

"Thanks, Joe, I appreciate it. I mean, that you're talking to me instead of them and how gorgeous those ugly shoes look." They laughed together. Only then did they notice the glares they got from Demi, Trish and Alex. Miley shrunk back in her seat, feeling as self-conscious as ever. Alex was the first to speak.

"Those shoes are not ugly, Miley. They were quiet expensive!" Miley nodded and bit her lip again. Usually, Alex and Miley were friends but whenever something like that came up or she said something wrong, Alex acted like a bitch towards Miley. Trish sighed.

"Anyway…" That's when the doorbell rang. Miley sighed and watched everyone - even Joe - get up from the table. Miley didn't though. She stayed in the dining room. She heard Alex squeal and assumed that she was hugging her boyfriend right now. She also heard Demi gasped so she assumed that Demi knew the person and was now hugging him. Her mother cooed at the couple and Miley instantly felt jealous. Whenever she brought a boyfriend home - which happened like twice or something - her mother was against him the very second he walked into their house.

Suddenly the doors to the dining room opened and Demi stormed in. She grabbed Miley's arm and tried pulling her towards the second staircase in the house which was in the kitchen.

"Demi, what are you doing?!" Demi groaned and kept on pulling, finally getting Miley to stand up. She dragged her into the kitchen and closed the door behind them. Demi wiped her forehead as if she had sweat on it and took a deep breath.

"Demi, what's wrong?" Demi sighed and looked at Miley sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry." Miley shook her head confused.

"What are you sorry about?" Demi bit her lip. She wouldn't tell her. She couldn't. She wished that Miley would just walk upstairs and not come down for the rest of the night, but she couldn't say that to her since it was her birthday.

"I was right." Miley was even more confused. Right about what?

"What were you right about?" Demi sighed shakily.

"That something bad would happen tonight." Miley frowned.

"Okay, that's kind of creepy Demi, tell me what's wrong." Demi gulped and grabbed the kitchen counter.

"Okay, I won't tell you what's wrong but I need you to promise me that whatever happens, you're only going to cry when we're in your room. I need you to promise that you'll be strong tonight. I need you to promise that you won't break down at dinner. I also need you to promise to not be mad at Joe for knowing and be nice through the night. You can be rude all other nights but just… be nice tonight." Miley frowned and shook her head. She really had no idea what Demi was saying.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Demi sighed and shook her head. She was honestly on the verge of tears. She felt so sorry for Miley, it was unbelievable.

"You're going to hate a lot of people tonight. Please, don't hate me or Joe though. And not your mother, she didn't know. The others… oh well, you'll see." Demi nodded, more to herself than to Miley. She was prepared, Demi though. Miley was still confused when they walked into the dining room. The rest was still in the living room though, talking and laughing. Miley felt like an outcast again.

"I'm here okay? Should I sit next to you? Yeah, I'll sit next to you." Miley chuckled a little at Demi's weird behavior, though she still shrugged and acted like she didn't care.

"Do what you want; it's a free country, right?" Demi nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, a free country." She breathed out. She could hear them getting closer to the dining room. Miley smiled when she hear Alex laugh.

"I'm so excited to meet her boyfriend." Demi chuckled at the irony.

"Oh, you already met him, alright." It was only muttered and Miley didn't hear it. When the door opened, Demi quickly grabbed Miley's hand. Joe entered first; already rushing to Miley's other side, acting as if it was normal to change the seating like that. Then Trish entered, smiling brightly. She winked at Miley and sat down on her seat. She was a little confused as to why Joe and Demi suddenly were at Miley's side, not even next to each other, but she shook it off. Demi held onto Miley's hand tightly while Joe was ready to put his arm around Miley to comfort her. That was when they entered.

Alex, followed by her boyfriend, holding his hand tightly and giggling. Miley looked away from Demi still with a confused look on her face. Though that look slipped off her face and was replaced with something we like to call Heartbreak. Demi could practically hear Miley's heart splitter into a million pieces, just like Joe could. Alex grinned at Miley.

"Meet my boyfriend… and ironically Joe's brother… Nick!" Demi and Joe turned to Miley with the saddest look on their faces. Miley gulped and bit her lip. She felt Demi's hand grip only tighter onto hers, letting her remember the words Demi said to her earlier. She was shaking, but she managed a little fake smile.

"N-nice to m-meet you… Nick." She only whispered his name. She was afraid that she'd start crying if she spoke louder. Joe sighed and grabbed Miley's other hand. Miley looked at him with pained eyes and he sighed again.

Alex, completely oblivious to the heartbreak that just happened put her arms around Nick's waist, hugging him tightly.

"I think I'm glad we're exclusive… Am I right Miley?" It felt like a bullet through the chest when Alex asked Miley. Of course, it wasn't her intention to hurt Miley and Miley knew that. But she also knew that she couldn't say anything through the night. So she just nodded and kept looking everywhere but at the couple. Alex looked irritated for a second, but shrugged and dragged Nick to the chairs, pulling him down next to her.

"Let's start this birthday dinner, shall we?" Trish smiled, just as oblivious as Alex, and nodded. Two out of six people had no idea what was going on in that room. Those two being Alex and Trish, who once again, started talking about shoes. Joe let go off Miley's hand and was now glaring at his younger brother, obviously angry at him for getting Miley's hopes up and leading her on like that. Demi was rubbing Miley's shoulder gently while Miley was trying hard not to cry. She promised Demi that she wouldn't cry or be rude, so she took a deep breath and kept her attention on the food in front of her. The only people talking were Alex and Trish who were still not noticing the awkward and depressing silence.

Miley ate her food slowly, without looking up. Demi had let go of Miley's shoulder and hand and did the same Joe did. Glare at Nick angrily. How dare he lead Miley on like that? After half an hour, everybody finished eating. Miley was still staring at the table, her look not giving away in how much pain she actually was. She knew she should have doubted everything, she could feel everything fall apart.

She thought she was stupid for falling for someone so quickly. She's only known him for a day! How could she already hurt so much?! She always needed weeks to trust someone and she fell for him in a day. Demi would probably say that it was love at first sight - which Miley believed in - but she didn't want to believe in it anymore. Nick ruined it for her.

"Well, dinner was good Mom, wasn't it, baby?" It was like Alex knew that Miley was hurting - though she didn't. She had no clue that Miley just got her heartbroken by her sister's boyfriend. Nick nodded emotionless. Trish frowned slightly.

"It's okay, boy, you don't have to lie." Nick quickly looked at Trish, shaking his head and forcing a smile.

"No, it really was okay." His voice made Miley only hurt more and more. Demi was back to holding Miley's hand while Joe kept on glaring at his brother. Joe only found out that Nick had a girlfriend when Nick told him earlier in the day, also telling him that his girlfriend was Miley's sister. Since then, they haven't talked.

"I'm glad. Well, Miles, it's time for your present." Miley nodded and swallowed, before she got up with Demi, still holding onto her because she was afraid she'd fall. She was afraid she'd break down and cry. She was afraid that Alex would hate her because she didn't want that to happen.

Miley was shaking, though nobody noticed - well actually everybody noticed except Alex and Trish once again. Demi was actually really concerned about Miley. She looked pale and her eyes didn't show any emotion. It was like she was holding in everything until she'd explode sometime.

They walked into the living room. Miley sat as far away from Nick as possible. Trish handed her the present and Miley slowly opened it. Despite the big box that she got, in it was only a card, singing her 'Happy Birthday' every time she opened it. Miley had to bite her lip really hard because as far as she remembered Alex got a car for her 21st birthday. But she didn't want to hurt her mother, so she forced a smile on her face and looked at her.

"Thanks… Mom." Demi looked at Miley even more sympathetically. This must've been the worst birthday ever, Demi thought as Miley read through the card. Of course, Demi being Demi, she scanned through it too.

"_Dear Miles, this is it, you're 21. I hope you had a happy birthday. Remember the day tomorrow is mine, alright? Love, Mom." _Wow, Demi thought bitter, she could've at least put some money in the card. Miley didn't have a job since she was in college. Her family was wealthy enough to pay the college and everything, but it seemed like Trish didn't want to spend any more money on her younger daughter than needed.

Miley closed her eyes and looked down at the car, shielding her face with her hair. She knew her mother only meant well, but not well enough. Alex always got everything. She was allowed to get a driver's license with 16 while Miley had to wait until she was 18. Apparently, because they 'didn't have enough money', though Alex got the car she wanted. That's the next thing. Miley had to beg for the car she now had for like two years. Alex got the car she wanted the second she said it.

And don't get Miley started with the boy's. Up until now, Alex got every boy Miley ever liked. Of course Alex didn't know that Miley was crushing on the boys Alex dated, because Miley never told her. And now, Alex got Nick. But still, Miley loved her sister with everything in her. How fair was that?

"Well… uhm, thanks again, Mom. I… I-" And that was when Miley couldn't hold it in any longer. She didn't say a word when she walked out of the room. Demi stared after Miley terribly sad for her. Joe felt ashamed of his younger brother. Speaking of, he looked devastated and heartbroken. Though not as much as Miley, which angered Demi even more. Trish looked after Miley confused and Alex was just staring at Nick, not even noticing the look he had on his face.

"What was that?" Demi turned to Trish and shot her a fake smile.

"Uhm… she had a headache the whole day and then she took aspirin and I think they're getting to her." Trish nodded confused as Demi and Joe rushed out of the room and to Miley's room, leaving the three people alone in the living room.

Demi dashed into Miley's room immediately hugging her close to her. Joe ran in after Demi and closed the door. He then sat next to the two girls on the floor and hugged them too. Miley was full on crying now. There would be no stopping until the following day.

The sobs Miley released were heart wrenching. Demi had started crying too. Joe only hugged the two girls, not able to think about anything but the heartbroken girl and her best friend in his arms. Oh, how ashamed he was of his brother.

After about half an hour, Miley stopped sobbing, still silently crying to herself though. Demi was still crying too. Joe got up and walked over to the door. He locked it and walked back over to the girls. He thought it sweet of Demi that she cried with Miley. But it was like that with the girls. They laughed together and they cried together. That would never change. Joe sighed.

"I'm sorry for my brother, Miley." Miley nodded and wiped her eyes, which were still releasing tears - it seemed like they would never stop coming out of her eyes ever again. As she talked, her voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

"I know you are…" Demi rubbed Miley's back, not caring that her make-up was smeared all over her face.

"I'll stay with you tonight, alright?" Miley nodded and put her head onto her best friend's shoulder.

"Me too." Miley looked at Joe, confused but also a little flattered that he'd stay with her only to comfort her. Nobody ever did that for her other than Demi.

"Why?" Joe smiled a little and comforting smile.

"Believe it or not, but it feels like you're my little sister already and because of that, I'll stay here." Miley leaned forward and hugged Joe, burying her face in his neck. He was like a big brother to her, just like he said. Demi just hugged them too. Someone knocked on the door, making them all jump apart. Joe cleared his throat while Demi and Miley raced into the bathroom to clean their faces as well as possible.

"Who is there?"

"Alex… Joe? Are you in there?" Joe rolled his eyes at her voice.

"No, I'm outside of the room. Of course I'm in here. Demi and Miley are too. What do you want?" Alex was quiet for some time, probably confused or something, then she answered.

"Can I come in for a second?" Miley and Demi were still in the bathroom.

"To do what?" Alex sighed annoyed - you could hear it through the door.

"To ask what Miles and Demi thought about Nick, duh." Joe looked alarmed. Miley hadn't heard what Alex said, so that was good. He thought she'd only break down again if she heard his name.

"Uhm, actually, they are asleep right now. Totally tired from today. And that headache Miley has…" Miley and Demi walked out of Miley's bathroom. They thought they were cleaned up, but their eyes were red and puffy and their faces too. They both shot him a confused look as he just shrugged.

"Are you serious?! Miley! Wake up, lazy ass! I have to ask you about N-" But Joe suddenly started pounding on the door to muffle Alex' voice. Miley looked at him confused.

"What are you doing, Joey?" Joe stopped what he was doing and smiled sheepishly.

"Not letting Alex in?" Miley sighed.

"Why?" Joe looked down and took a deep breath.

"She wants to ask what you two thought about… him." Miley swallowed and nodded.

"Fine, she wants to ask, she can." Miley stalked over to the door and opened it. Alex stood there, with a big smile on her face which vanished when she saw her sister's face.

"Were you crying?" Miley shook her head and forced a fake smile onto her face. She'd have to do that a lot the next few weeks.

"Nope… well, yeah, we were watching this sad movie and then we fell asleep so…" Alex shrugged and stalked into Miley's room.

"Come in, why don't you?" Mumbled Miley, as she closed the door. Alex jumped onto Miley's bed, spreading out, leaving no space for the others. They just sat onto the floor, as close to each other as possible.

"So, what did you think of my boyfriend?" Miley bit her lip and smiled again - once again a fake one.

"He seemed nice." Alex huffed.

"You didn't even talk to him." Demi groaned and kind of glared at Alex.

"You didn't talk to Miley… on her birthday!" Alex shrugged.

"I'm not here to talk about Miley. I'm here to talk about Nick." And there goes Miley's heart again. It hurt like hell, but she still managed a really small smile.

"But he still seemed nice." Alex nodded approvingly. Then she got up and walked to Miley's door. Miley called Alex' name to make her stop. Alex turned around.

"So, he really is your boyfriend?" Alex nodded and smiled proudly.

"Yeah… and forget what I said yesterday. About you and him… I mean, when I said you could have him. I don't think that I want you to have him." Then Alex walked out of Miley's room. Of course, Alex didn't say it in a mean way and she didn't mean it that way either, but it broke Miley's heart into a million pieces once again. Joe and Demi only hugged her.

The two girls crawled into Miley's bed, while Joe sat into a rocking chair in Miley's room. He got himself a blanket and watched as the two girls cried in each other's arms. That's how they slept. Sometimes in the night, Miley'd wake up and scream. She had a nightmare and ended up crying once again. They always calmed her down. That seemed their only job at the moment.

_And it was. It would be for a longer time. Yeah, Miley was terribly heartbroken. There was no one that could make her feel better. Only the one she couldn't have. That person was her sister's boyfriend. And her sister just said herself that she didn't want Miley to have him. This was it for Miley then, you might think. But this story isn't anywhere near done._

**

* * *

**

There you have it. Well, that was some dramatic ending, wasn't it? Anyway, I hope you liked it. And by the way, I didn't want Alex to seem like a bitch even though… well, let's admit it, in this story she kind of is one, right? And yeah, her mother didn't seem like

**that****, did she? Let me know what you thought about it in a review, alright?**

**And like I said in the last few chapters, just follow me on Twitter. You'll get a lot more information of this story and my other stories or new projects. (Account: christkind09) Thanks for reading ;)**

**xoxo Christkind09**

**PS: Sorry for every mistake you can find :)**


	6. I Don't Want To Talk To You

**Before I let you read the story, I really have to say this. And you have to read it! And do what I tell you too. GO READ CATHYOKW'S STORIES ON YOUTUBE . Her account name is obviously Cathyokw and she has really great stories. I love them, so go check 'em out. Now you can read the chapter ;)**

* * *

Miley woke up in a bed she couldn't remember falling asleep in. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Okay, so it was her bed, but it was full of pillows and blankets, just how she liked it. She groaned and buried her head back into the pillows.

She remembered last night perfectly. Her heart started aching again and she felt stupid once again. She really only met this guy two days ago, how could she hurt like that already? How could he lead her on like that? Did he know she was Alex' sister?

Those were the question running through her head as she just kept on snuggling with her pillows and blankets. She wanted to get out of reality for a little longer. She knew, any second either her mother or Demi would enter her room, trying to get her out of bed. But she didn't want to.

Miley could hear someone snore somewhere in her room. She groaned once again and pulled her head out of the pillows. She looked around her room. Joe sat there, in her rocking chair, with a blanket wrapped around him and a pillow supporting his head. Miley smiled slightly at the boy she only met two days ago too. He was already one of her best friends - not that she had many.

She then felt someone shift on the bed and realized that Demi was in her bed as well. That must be the reason why she had so many blankets and pillows in her bed too. Demi mumbled something incoherent and squirmed around a bit.

Miley sighed and rolled out of bed. She couldn't sleep any more. After taking a quick glance at the clock and realizing it was really early and the sun wasn't even up yet, she walked onto her balcony. She squinted her eyes when she saw that the sun was about to rise. Miley let herself fall onto a loveseat on her balcony. It was dusty and everything, so she coughed a few times. Then she closed her eyes for a moment.

The birds were singing their own songs, creating a peaceful sound in the background. No car was heard since it was too early for that, even though some people probably already had to work. Miley opened her eyes and watched the sun rise. It was so peaceful - almost as if it wasn't even happening. After the sun had fully arisen, Miley sighed and pushed herself up out of her seat. This was her creative place. If she'd stay a little longer, she'd probably start writing her songs again.

She hadn't done that in a while because it reminded her of her grandmother, who died a few years ago. Her grandmother was her inspiration back then. No one else wanted to hear her sing other than her granny. But suddenly she got the inspiration back. She knew why and she knew that if she'd start writing again, she'd hurt. Because she hated being reminded of her grandmother. It hurt her to know she wasn't there anymore. It'd also hurt because she would think of this special someone even more.

Even though maybe writing could make her stop hurting too - you know, get it out of the system and stuff - it would still hurt at first. So this is why she rushed off the balcony quickly. She sighed as she walked downstairs. No one was up. It was only seven after all and she was glad that she was alone. She didn't need her mother telling her how great _hehe__he _was.

After sitting on the couch for about ten minutes, she got up once again, deciding it was time to run a quick lap around the block or something. She only did this when she wanted to think. And she wanted to think right now. So she ran upstairs and quietly changed into her jogging pants and shirt. She grabbed her iPod and a cap, slipped on her jogging shoes and made her way to the front door.

After locking it, she started jogging. She put her iPod on shuffle and listened to the songs that randomly came up. She ran around the neighborhood for some time. After getting exhausted she decided that she'd jog to the cemetery. Maybe visiting her grandmother's grave would clear her head somehow.

She arrived at the grave after five minutes. Panting slightly, she sat down next to her grandmother's grave. She leaned her head onto the cold stone and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt her heart ache again. She sighed and let one tear escape her eyes.

"Oh, gran, I miss you so much." She whimpered a bit. She sighed.

"You have no idea how stupid I was. I let myself fall for a boy in a day. In a day, granny! I can't believe I let that happen. I know I promised you, if I ever fell in love, it would be with the right guy. But he's the wrong guy. He's Alex' boyfriend… but I didn't know, really I didn't. I'm so sorry that I broke out promise, gran. I hope you can forgive me up there. I just… I didn't know that he was her boyfriend that day on the beach. He was so cute and kind of shy and awkward around me. And then I saw him again at this club you probably don't know.

He flirted with me and we kissed and it was so magical. Yesterday I turned 21 and I thought that I was finally happy. You know, once in my life. But then we had birthday dinner and Alex said she'd bring her boyfriend and she did. What do you know, it was him. His name is Nick. I don't even know his last name… See, that's how pathetic I am and how right you were! I wish you were here, gran. I have my inspiration back. But I can't write again. I know that it'll hurt too much. Granny, why can't you come back to me? I miss you so much…" Miley was now fully crying and lightly sobbing. She lightly kissed her grandmother's grave, even though it must've been dirty and everything, and then got up. She wiped her eyes and walked over to the doors of the cemetery. With one last look, she walked through the doors.

Her grandmother and Miley did make a promise. And like Miley said, it was about only falling in love after you were sure that he was the right one. Of course, you couldn't plan who you fall in love with, but Miley knew when to trust someone and when not. And she was sure that Nick was trustable. How could she be so wrong? How could she break their promise like that?

She started jogging back to her house. Only now was she listening to either sad or depressing songs. Before she could turn the last corner though, she ran into someone and landed on the cold and hard ground.

"Ow." She rubbed her head with her hand. Honestly, she was mad. She didn't like the person she just ran into already. If she only knew…

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't look and then…" The person trailed off. Miley recognized the voice immediately. So soft and caring could only sound one voice and that belonged to none other than heartbreaker number one in her list; Nick. She cursed herself once again for not knowing his last name, but shook that thought out of her mind.

Nick stared at Miley. Even though she was wearing those jogging things, she still managed to look beautiful to him. He slowly stuck out his hand, wanting to help her up. But Miley ignored his hand and got up herself. Nick put his hand down disappointed, though he knew Miley hated him right now.

They were silent for a long time, neither saying a word. Nick only stared at Miley while Miley was avoiding his gaze. She was waiting for him to apologize and beg with her, telling her that he broke up with Alex for her - though Miley knew he wouldn't do that. After five minutes, Nick broke the awkward silence with a huff.

"I can't believe you said you thought I was nice." Miley looked at Nick confused and stunned. What was he saying?

"What?" Nick's heart melted when he heard her voice, but he restrained himself from pulling her into an embrace. He hated that he hurt her, he really did. And he hated himself for leading her on - heck, for lying to himself! - but it was over and done with. It happened and he couldn't take it back. As much as it hurt him to think that, it was true.

"I mean, Alex told me that you thought I was nice, that was…" But Miley suddenly silenced him.

"I only said that because Alex doesn't know." Nick nodded disappointed. He thought maybe Miley would have told Alex what went on between them one day ago. The sparks that he felt were amazing, just the thought of hurting Miley on her birthday made them seem less effective than they really were.

"Look, Miley, I'm really sorry-" But Miley cut him off, waving her hand and walking past him.

"I don't want to talk to you!" She started walking, but Nick ran after her. He grabbed her wrist gently and turned her around.

"No, please, let me apologize. I know I was a dick to you-" Miley pulled her hand away roughly.

"A dick?! You were worse than that! You lied to me, you lied to Demi and to Joe… your brother, Nick! You also lied to your girlfriend and my sister! I don't know exactly what you were looking for on that beach. Maybe an affair? Or like Alex said, the love of your life… I just don't know. I don't know what you want from me. But what I do know is, that even after everything you've put me through in those last three days, I still want you to be happy. With Alex, with some other girl, I don't care. I want you to be happy, with whatever you were looking for. And I really hope you find it. But I really do not want to talk to you anymore. I don't want to see you anymore. Don't even think about me anymore. Goodbye, Nick." Miley was teary-eyed were as she turned around and walked away from Nick, what he thought was the last time.

Miley was silently crying. She didn't jog; she didn't run; she just walked. There, she said it. She wanted him to be happy. Wasn't that pathetic? First of all, falling in love with a guy you met two days ago. Then him breaking your heart on your birthday because apparently he is dating your sister and then, one day later, telling him that you want him to be happy with someone - you don't even care who - as long as he's happy? Yeah, that's what Miley would call pathetic.

She sighed and wiped her tears as she entered her house. She was very aware of the fact that she'd see Nick a lot over summer, but she'd try and avoid him as best as she could. As she entered the house, she noticed that everyone was still asleep. Perfect, she thought, maybe they won't even notice I was gone.

She walked upstairs and slipped into her room. Joe and Demi were still fast asleep, Demi now hanging halfway off the bed and Joe sunk deeper into the rocking chair. Miley wanted to giggle so bad at the scene, but she couldn't. Nothing in her could make her giggle. She couldn't giggle if her life depended on it at the moment.

So she just sighed and walked over to her bed. She crawled under the blankets, trying not to touch Demi and wake her. She snuggled into the sheets and took a deep breath. The previous minutes were replaying in her head. Running into Nick, seeing his eyes, maybe even seeing how sorry he was. How he apologized and how she reacted. She saw it all replaying in her head. That's when silent tears started rolling down her cheeks.

She didn't sniff and she didn't sob, but she hurt. Actually, she wanted to sleep some more and act as if she hadn't been up early. But she realized that she couldn't fall asleep anymore, so she got out of bed once again and walked over to her desk. She touched it and sighed. What she was about to do hadn't happened in a really long time.

She opened a drawer of the desk and saw it; the black and white striped notebook. She gulped and grabbed it. It still felt the same. Though when she touched it, memories immediately started running through her head. But Miley bit back those memories and just grabbed the notebook and a pen and walked out onto her balcony once again.

It was still peaceful out there. The birds were still singing their own song and Miley's mind was running wild. All the things she said to Nick were true. They all had some sense behind them and only her and Nick knew. But somehow she felt like she needed to write it all down. She turned around and looked into her room. Her guitar was there, waiting for her to get it.

After thinking about it for about five minutes, she got up and walked into her room. The guitar was in a corner and seemed kind of dusty, but she took it with her anyway. She walked back out onto the balcony and sat into her seat once again. Miley started strumming the guitar. At first it was a mix between all different kinds of chords but the longer she played, the more it sounded like a melody. Suddenly words started clouding her mind. She grabbed the notebook and the pen and began to write.

She wasn't sure what it was, what the song would be called and why she even started to write it, but she suddenly had a verse or a chorus, she wasn't sure yet. One again, Miley grabbed her guitar and started strumming her guitar. She softly sang to it too.

"_I hope you find it… what you're looking for… And I hope it's everything you've dreamed your life could be and so much more… and I hope you're happy… wherever you are… I wanted you to know that… And nothing's gonna change that… And I hope you find it…"_ At the end, Miley sniffled a bit. A soft murmur made her jump and turn around.

"That was beautiful, Miles." Demi was at Miley's balcony door, leaning against it, obviously still tired. Miley smiled a little and put the guitar down. Demi walked over to Miley.

"Did you write that?" Miley nodded and sighed. Demi sat next to Miley on the love seat.

"Yeah, I did. I haven't written in years. I haven't sung in years! And now after last night, I suddenly felt like I had to." Demi nodded slightly. She always thought Miley had a beautiful voice and a talent to write songs, so beautiful and meaningful - almost unbelievable that someone so young could write something like that.

Miley leaned her head onto Demi's shoulder, sighing once again.

"Do you think it's pathetic that I…" But Demi already shook her head. Miley wasn't pathetic. If anything, Miley was the smartest person Demi has ever met and maybe she fell for Nick because she knew he was the right one - which was proven wrong the previous night, but things could still change.

"No, I do not think you're pathetic or stupid for that matter. You're smart Miley and there has to be a reason as to why this all happened." Miley was quiet for a longer time. She just kept her head on Demi's shoulder.

"I broke a promise, you know?" Demi looked at Miley confused. She couldn't recall letting Miley promise anything else other than the things she made her promise last night. And Miley kept her promise.

"What promise?" Miley gulped and sighed.

"The promise I gave my granny before she died. I promised her I wouldn't fall for a guy too fast. I promised that I would choose the right guy. And obviously I didn't! I chose the wrong guy and fell for him in a day! A day, Demi!" Tears escaped Miley's eyes, but she tried to wipe them away. Demi put an arm around Miley and hugged her.

"Miles, it's not over yet, is it? I don't think they're getting married because that's when it will be over. There's still a chance that-" But Miley interrupted her.

"No, there's not! Alex is my sister! I can't date a guy she dated and like so much!" Demi sighed.

"You could if you'd tell her." Miley groaned.

"Demi, if I tell her that I like her boyfriend - heck, I fell for him - she's going to skin me alive! She'll kill me, bring me back to earth and kill me again!" Demi wanted to chuckle at Miley's words, but she knew that Miley wasn't kidding. Alex would probably react like that.

"Hey, she won't kill you. Yeah, she'd be terribly mad and hate you for the rest of her life, but she wouldn't kill you." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Because I want her to hate me… That girl's got everything, starting from my mother's undivided love and ending at the guy I fell for. If I take only one thing from her, she'll hate me. Just think about it. Even though yesterday was my birthday and today was meant to spend with Mom and you only, I bet you Alex will tag along just because Mom told her too. And she loves it. If I take anything from her, she'll be crushed because she doesn't know how to handle this… you know, losing something. And I don't want her to be crushed because even though it is how it is, she's still my sister and I love her." Demi looked at Miley stunned.

One thing that amazed Demi about Miley was her kindness. She couldn't hate anybody if her life depended on it. She knew, even though Nick hurt her bad, she still didn't hate him. She'd help him if he needed something. Miley was so kind, she still felt bad for the robbers or murderers who were arrested because in her mind, they just didn't know what they were doing at the time. That's how kind Miley was.

And right there, on Miley's balcony, Demi was once again amazed and stunned by how kind Miley could be. Her sister - who was dating the guy Miley fell for, even though she didn't know that Miley did - told her that she didn't want Miley to get Nick, subconsciously breaking her heart. And Miley still didn't want Alex to be crushed. She didn't want to date Nick and hurt Alex in the process. Demi came to the conclusion that Miley must've been the most amazing person on this planet.

"You are the greatest person to walk this planet, Miley Stewart, and don't you forget it." Miley smiled a small smiled and hugged Demi. That's when someone cleared their throat from behind them. Miley and Demi turned around to see Joe standing there, rubbing his eyes sleepily and yawing. He put his hands down and looked at the best friends confused.

"What's going on here? A love fest without me? I'm hurt." Demi rolled her eyes and motioned Joe to come over. He grinned and walked over to the loveseat, squishing in-between Miley and Demi. They groaned and squirmed, but Joe just grinned and put his arms around the two girls.

"That's better. Now tell me how your morning has been." Demi groaned once again and tried to move, but because of Joe she couldn't.

"Well, it got a lot worse because I'm stuck in a love seat with you." Joe put a hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt.

"That hurt, Dem. It hurt me deep." Miley smiled a little and put her head on Joe's shoulder. Maybe with friends like that she would get over the whole ache a lot faster. Demi looked at Miley incredulously.

"How can you put your head on his shoulder?! He's squishing us to death!" Joe chuckled and hugged Demi tighter. Demi only whimpered and tried to pull back, but Joe wouldn't let her.

"Yeah, this is the life. My two favorite ladies in the whole world with me on a loveseat, squished together like ice cream in a cone. One obviously enjoying my presence while the other is hitting my leg with all her might. Ow, Demi, stop that hurts!" Miley giggled a lit. Her throat felt dry, probably worn out from all the sobbing, but it felt good to giggle. Yeah, with Joe she'd heal much faster. He and Demi were better than any television show.

Joe turned to Miley surprised. He didn't expect her to giggle at what he said. Yeah, he wanted her too, but he kind of thought he knew that she wouldn't. Demi also stopped hitting Joe's leg with all her might and just stared at Miley. She giggled, Demi thought, you got to love Joe.

Miley looked at her now two best friends confused. Why were they staring at her? Did she have something on her face?

"What?" Demi grinned and reached her arms around Joe to hug Miley. In the process, Joe got squished himself, complaining about it. But Demi ignored him and kept on hugging Miley.

"You giggled! I can't believe it. Actually, I can, with this goof here." She patted Joe's head and giggled when she saw his face. He glared at her.

"Unbelievable! She touched my hair!" Miley giggled again. She patted Joe's back and started trying to slip out of the loveseat. She couldn't though. Joe chuckled and slipped out from between the two friends. Miley fell forward and shook her head. She dusted off her knees and got up.

"Thank you. Now, I'll go inside and change. You know, the mother-daughter-best friend-and Miley day is today." Demi looked at Miley sad.

"Miles… it's your day today and if your mom only ignores you, I'll be there. We'll have a day together with or without your mother, alright?" Miley sighed and nodded. She didn't deserve Demi. At least that's what she thought as she walked into her bathroom.

Demi has always been a great friend to her. The best friend and Miley would go as far as calling Demi her better sister. Alex was great too, but she was used to the spotlight and Miley was always the little shadow, following her older sister around. Alex was only older by one year but Miley was never that important to her mother. Now don't get her wrong, her mother loved Miley too, but Alex was always more important.

Only Miley's grandmother loved Miley more than Alex and that's why Alex sometimes was bitchy towards Miley. Whenever their grandmother would visit and Miley would get the attention from her, Alex would act mean to Miley for the whole week. That's why usually Miley went to visit her grandmother not the other way round. And then she'd always play guitar for her and sing to her. That's how her grandmother died.

She was in hospital for about four months and they knew she'd die soon. Miley went to visit every day while Alex only visited once a week. And every time Miley visited, she brought her guitar along and sang to her grandmother. One afternoon she fell asleep and never woke up again. Another reason why Miley stopped singing and playing guitar.

Another person who loved Miley as much as Alex was their father, but he left their mother after she cheated on him. You'd think she'd leave him with the kids, but it was their father who left. He started drinking because he was depressed and soon got aggressive easily. He sometimes hit Miley while Alex only watched, scared of her father. He realized what a monster he became and one morning, he was just gone. Only one note let the family know why he left.

Ever since then, Alex pulled the 'I've been beaten by my drunk father' card whenever she could. Even though she wasn't even beaten by him. It was always Miley who was. But Miley never said that. She never told anyone that Alex wasn't beaten, that she only watched. Because in Miley's eyes, watching your sister getting beaten by your father must be just as disturbing as actually getting beaten by him. Though she somehow knew she was wrong, she never told.

That's why Alex got everything she wanted, while everyone else thought that Miley never got hit by their father, making her mother feel less sorry for her second daughter. But why would Miley admit that her father hit her in a drunk state? It was embarrassing to her to even think it while someone else was in the room. She didn't get how Alex could say it like that. But then again, Alex was pretty reckless when it came to getting what she wanted.

Alex never let Miley have anything she got. She never let Miley drive her car - which was better at Miley's car, always has always will. She never let Miley taste her ice cream, while Miley let Alex taste it, though she most of the time pretty much finished it. And she never let Miley borrow her clothes. Apparently Miley was 'too fat' for them. At least that's what Alex said.

So that's why Miley thought she wasn't worth having someone like Demi or even Joe. She sighed as she finished changing into something comfortable. She knew that Alex would fabulous today anyway, so why would she even bother to dress up and try to look better than her? Only a little make-up was added and her look was completed. She only wore short shorts and a tank top with her favorite black boots. Then she decided that maybe the tank top was too skimpy with the shorts and the boots, so she threw it off and slipped on a shirt. It was V-neck and white and big. She smiled slightly at herself in the mirror and left the bathroom.

Demi and Joe were waiting downstairs for her to come. Demi smiled at Miley, trying to lighten up her mood. Miley faked a smile back and sat onto the couch, waiting for her mother. It was already nine, so the 'post-birthday-day-with-Mom' should start soon. And Miley was right. Trish came rushing down the stairs, grinning from ear to ear.

Demi nudged Miley, silently reminding her to act as if though nothing happened the previous night. Miley put on the biggest smile she could muster and looked at Trish.

"You ready, Mom?" Trish nodded, but then she shook her head.

"No, actually, someone is joining us today." Miley wanted to frown or cry, but she just nodded and kept the smile on her face. Of course, she thought, invite Alex to MY day and spend time with her on MY day.

"Do I even have to ask who it is?" Trish grinned.

"It's Alex. She said she really wanted to go with us, because she needs a new dress." Miley nodded confused. They were going shopping?

"Mom, when did we say that we were going shopping?" Trish shrugged and smiled.

"Never, I guess, but Alex wants to go so we'll just go. It'll be quick though." Miley sighed and nodded. Trish walked into the kitchen, so Miley turned to Demi and Joe.

"Told you so. Alex wants to come with us so she gets the attention. Alex wants to go shopping because she 'needs' a dress so we are going. Do I even get to decide where we are going this whole day? No, because Alex is coming with us." Joe frowned at what Miley said. Even though he only knew Alex for a day and Miley for about three days, he knew that Miley was right. Alex did get all the attention all the time.

"Hey, we can ditch your mom. She probably wants to go shopping with Alex anyway, so you, Demi and me… we could go somewhere else. You know, just us best friends…" Demi smiled at Joe and nodded, turning to Miley.

"Yup, let's do that." Trish entered once again.

"Let's do what?" They turned to her alarmed and shot her fake smiles.

"Nothing Mom. What are you even saying?" They all chuckled nervously and shook their heads. Trish looked at them confused and irritated, but then she shook her head and called up the stairs.

"Alex, come on. Miley wants to leave!" Miley looked at her mother shocked. If anything, she didn't even want to have this day with her mother.

"Can she like… wait for another minute?! I have to look better than her!" Trish chuckled and turned to Miley, to see her shocked face. Trish slightly rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Miles. You know she looks better anyways… I mean, she wants to look good at any chance she can get, right?" Her mother's words hurt Miley but she didn't say it. She only nodded and gulped. She had a promise to keep for Demi. Joe put a hand on Miley's shoulder. She turned around and looked at him. He shot her a sad smile. Miley smiled back slightly and shrugged.

"Here I am, looking better than ever!" Alex walked downstairs in heels and a dress that shouldn't be considered a dress, actually. Why would she wear a dress and say she needed one? That made no sense to Miley, Demi or Joe. But Alex still smiled brightly when she saw their faces, thinking they were gawking at how beautiful she looked. They weren't, but she still thought that.

"Aw, take a picture, it'll last longer." She said it in a sweet way, but it was still obnoxious. Miley rolled her eyes and got up from the couch. Demi followed suit as did Joe. But Demi turned around to look at him.

"Dude, this is supposed to be a girl's day, what are you still doing here?" Joe shrugged.

"I don't know, no one told me to leave so…" But Alex interrupted him.

"Well, then I'm telling you now… Leave!" Joe glared at her. He hugged Miley and Demi quickly, still glaring at Alex. He shot a fake smile towards Trish and then left the house. Alex chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Moron." Demi and Miley gasped. Alex turned to them and rolled her eyes once again.

"Oh come on, you know it's true." Miley sighed and shook her head slightly, after Alex turned away and stalked out the door. She was probably this bitchy because it was Miley's birthday yesterday. Seriously, if she would be able to, she'd take Miley's birthday away from her too. Demi grabbed Miley's hand and walked outside with her. Trish was the last one to walk out of the house.

"Well, now that the moron - as Alex called him - is gone, we can finally have our Alex-day… I mean, Miley-day." Miley gulped once again. What happened to her mother? Last year she wasn't this bad. She would only say some weird remarks, but not let Miley feel left out like that. She bit her tongue, trying not to cry. Demi's grip on Miley's hand tightened as they walked to Trish's car. Alex got in the front seat without saying anything. Demi rolled her eyes.

"Back seat's the VIP seat anyway." Miley giggled a little and got in after Demi. Trish started driving; only talking to Alex. But this time, Miley didn't have a problem with that. She just talked to Demi instead of her mother. They talked about the most unimportant things. Only because Demi was trying to distract Miley from her mother ignoring her.

"Joe was so funny yesterday! He like spilled his drink over this girl and went like 'Oh, I like your dress, where did you buy it? I like these stains on it too'. The girl slapped him and stalked away, it was hilarious. Did any guy you dated do that?" Miley shook her head and giggled a little.

"No and I'm glad I didn't. Though Joe is really hilarious." Demi nodded. That's what they did the whole way to the mall. They talked about things that didn't matter. They also talked about them when Alex and Trish were dragging them through all the shops. They also did it when they drove home from the mall after a whole day there. They also did when they walked up to Miley's room. They only stopped once they reached Miley's room.

That's when Miley broke down crying. She had held in all emotions over the day. She was hurt and sad because her mother ignored her, just like she said she would and because Alex didn't care that Miley got no attention what-so-ever, because she got it. But Miley was also broken. She was broken because once again, Alex got everything she wanted while Miley had to watch from the sidelines. Alex got the dress. Trish bought it for her. Alex got a few other things she wanted, which also Trish bought. Miley wanted sunglasses who weren't worth 15$ and Trish didn't buy them because they were 'too expensive'. And Alex got Nick.

She talked about him the whole day, saying how great things were between them. As if she knew that Miley fell for her boyfriend. Of course, she didn't. But she acted like she did. And that broke Miley to pieces. She was in pieces already, but what were a million turned into a billion pieces.

Demi saw all the emotions in Miley's eyes and no one of them showed the happiness they carried just 24 hours ago. Only the depressing feelings were swirling in her once sparkling blue eyes, which turned into grey. Demi's heart broke with Miley's. She didn't understand how a person could do something like that.

A mother, who supposedly loved her daughter to death, ignored the same girl on her birthday and the day after even though she promised she'd spend the day with her and not her older sister.

A sister, who acted as if she was the most important person, ignoring her younger sister's feelings and her younger sister completely even on her birthday.

A boy, who lead this poor girl on, knowing he couldn't be with her and still brought her hopes up by hugging her, kissing her and complimenting her without shame. He broke her heart in a day and he knew he would.

Demi didn't get how people could do that to a person so kind like Miley is. She didn't understand how anyone could hurt the girl in her arms like that. She looked so sweet and fragile… Demi just couldn't wrap her head around it. And she knew that the next few days and weeks would be hell for Miley and Demi also knew that she had to help Miley through those weeks. Joe would be there along the way. At least one brother knew how to behave.

_Yeah, Joe knows how to behave. He would really be there for Miley because he saw her as the little sister he never had. He would also get closer to Demi, but I think that's for the next chapter isn't it? Oh and as to Nick… he won't be able to write songs any time soon because his inspiration left him when Miley did. But that's just a little fact added to the drama._

**

* * *

**

I hope you read the A/N at the beginning, if not, go read it! Well, thanks for reading this chapter and I'm not begging you or anything, but please, please, please review and tell me what you think. I really love reading any review I can get. Even if you have something to criticize or anything… I want to know if I make mistakes or if you don't like it too… Well, you don't have to be rude, but just let me know.

**Done with the rant, now go review ;) **


	7. I Can't Do That To Her

**Before you read the story, another shout-out!!! This is my shout-out to Gelly-Roll!! She reviews like every chapter and I thought it was finally time to give her a shout-out. So this is it: Shout-out to Gelly-Roll!!! Now on to the story…**

* * *

"I can't open my eyes." Demi chuckled and walked into the bathroom. Miley's eyes were swollen from crying so much. Now she really was unable to open her eyes. Miley groaned and rubbed them as best as she could but they just wouldn't open.

"Demi? Demi! Where'd you go?!" Demi walked back into Miley's room with a wet cloth. She shook her head and walked over to Miley. She put the cloth over Miley's eyes. Miley's reply was a loud groan.

"That's cold, Demi! You could've warned me." Demi shrugged, though she knew that Miley couldn't see her. But Miley knew her best friend well enough to know that Demi just shrugged her shoulders.

"Could you act like you care for a minute in my life? I know you just shrugged your shoulders!" Demi chuckled and patted Miley's arm.

"I always care. But my mother always said that this cold and wet cloth would get everything that was swollen less swollen. I guess I just forgot to tell you." Miley wanted to roll her eyes, but realized she couldn't with the cloth over them.

"Whatever. It's still cold." Demi scoffed playfully and started reading a magazine.

"Please, don't play a drama queen." Miley huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know, if this cloth wasn't on my eyes right now, I'd be glaring at you." Demi nodded and turned a page in the magazine.

"I know. But the thing is you're not. So it doesn't count. It's your fault anyway. Let your mother get to you like that. Hasn't it been like this your whole life?" Miley sighed.

"Yeah, it has. But I guess that everything's coming together now, you know? Like, after the last week, it just made me realize how it really is. And it's not good. My mother really does only ignore me." Demi nodded and put the magazine down. It's been a week since Miley's birthday and this week has been hell for her. Alex and Trish only talked about Nick, making Miley subconsciously hurt even more than she already was. Sometimes Demi thought the just knew that Miley fell for Nick a day before her birthday.

Also, Alex treated Miley worse and worse every day, claiming that she was the abused child with it. Miley never said anything though. She always backed out of the room or the house and left her mother and her sister alone. She hasn't bumped into Nick again since that day she told him to stay away from her. But she wasn't sure if she liked that. Because frankly, she needed to see him again.

Joe and Demi have become closer than ever. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet, but Joe held Demi's hand all the time and they have kissed a couple of times too. Joe was also there to help Miley through the day whenever she needed him. She needed him a lot, just like she needed Demi. The three have become best friends in a matter for seconds on that day when everything fell apart for Miley.

"Why can't you ignore her? I mean, it can't be that hard since she barely talks to you anymore." Miley shrugged and pulled the cloth off her eyes. They were less swollen and she could see again.

"Yeah, I know. It might seem easy to you, but it's really not that easy. I hate hurting my family, because they are all I have left of my family. You and Joe are like brother and sister to me, but you're not my real family and I need my real family." Demi's eyes softened at Miley's words. Alex and Trish didn't deserve Miley. That's what Demi thought after hearing what Miley had just said.

"How can you be so kind and nice to them after everything they've put you through?" Miley shrugged and smiled slightly.

"Because I love them. Because I can. Just because they think they can be mean to me doesn't mean I can't be nice to them, right?" Demi looked at Miley confused.

"Uhm… it does? Miles, that's not fair! I think you have every right to be mean to them! I think, you don't only have the right to be, you just simply have to be mean to them." Miley shrugged once again. She knew that she should but she just couldn't.

"I can't do that. I'd feel bad." Demi shrugged.

"Whatever, it's your life." Miley nodded.

"Exactly. My really messed up life." Demi smiled at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Mile…" Miley smiled back and was about to say something when Joe barged into the room.

"Introducing hottest guy on earth… better known as Joe Grey!" Miley and Demi started giggling. Joe's great entrance. Always something new and always something original. He always introduced himself as something that made him look better. And always, the girls laughed at him and made fun of him.

"The hottest guy on earth… apart from all the other guys that look better than you." Joe rolled his eyes and let himself fall onto Miley's bed.

"Oh, you know you want me." Miley laughed while Demi blushed. This only got Miley laughing even more.

"Aw, so it's true?" Demi shoved Miley and hit her face in a pillow. Joe smirked and leaned forward to whisper in Demi's ear.

"Don't worry, I want you too." Miley burst into a laughing fit while Demi blushed even more. Joe chuckled and looked at Miley.

"You okay?" Miley nodded but the look in her eyes revealed the fact that she wasn't. Joe did a double-take of her eyes. They were still pretty swollen.

"Dude, you're eyes are swollen! You look like a Chinese person… or Japanese, they all look the same." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Don't be mean Joe! Those people look cute." Demi nodded.

"Yeah, they are hotter than the hottest guy on earth." Joe pouted.

"Oh man, now I got you two ganging up on me. What has this world come to?" Miley shrugged.

"Well, it got a whole lot worse when you started being cocky." Joe chuckled and put his arm around Miley.

"You know I was only kidding, right? And are you really okay?" Miley sighed and nodded. She really was okay… for the moment. She knew she'd cry soon enough. She wasn't only crying because of the heartbreak she experienced. She also cried because of her mother and sister. She cried because she missed her grandmother and her father. She cried because of all the drama she went through. But mostly she really only cried because of Nick.

"Yeah, I am okay." Joe sighed and shook his head.

"I can't believe him." Miley flinched at the venom in Joe's voice. She didn't understand why Joe would hate Nick. He didn't even do anything to him.

"Why? I mean… why do you hate him?" Joe looked at Miley confused.

"Why? Obviously because he hurt you. And you're my little sister." Miley's look softened and she hugged Joe. He was so sweet to her. She loved how he was acting like she was actually his little sister.

"Thank you, Joe. But… he is your brother while I'm only your best friend. Blood's thicker than water, I'd get it if you would stand up for your brother." Joe looked at Miley shocked.

"Stand up for that bastard?!" Demi chuckled suddenly. She was staring at the wall deep in thought - that is until she chuckled. Miley and Joe turned to Demi.

"What?" They asked simultaneously. Demi chuckled again.

"Did you know that bastard actually isn't a bad word?" Joe looked at Demi confused while Miley smiled. Demi was smarter than she was claiming to be.

"No, bastard is a bad word." Demi shook her head.

"No it's not. It only means that the kid was born while his or her parents weren't married. That's how you define a bastard. It's not supposed to be mean. Now, I don't really think that your brother is a bastard since you aren't one." Joe looked at Demi astonished.

"Why do you know this?" Demi shrugged and pulled on the hem of her shirt. Miley smiled.

"Because she is smart." Joe rolled his eyes.

"Of course she is." Demi glared at Joe and swatted her hand over his head, hitting the back of it. He groaned and put his hand on the spot she hit him.

"Ow, Demi, you just have to keep on hurting me, don't you?" Demi stuck her tongue out at him and pushed him.

"Oh you know you love it." Joe chuckled kind of nervous.

"Well…" Miley gasped and shoved Joe off her bed. Demi laughed when he landed on his head. He groaned and glared at Miley.

"You have got to be kidding me! Demi and now you. Once again, you two are ganging up on me, that's not fair!" Miley giggled and got up from her bed. She walked into her bathroom and grabbed her jogging outfit. She started doing it on a daily basis. Whenever she felt like she needed to cry or she felt like she was suffocating in the room because she needed to be alone. Yeah, she could easily kick her friends out of the room, but then they'd think something was wrong and start worrying even though she didn't want them too.

She walked out of her bathroom and grinned when she saw Joe and Demi wrestling on her bed. Demi was straddling Joe while hitting him with a pillow. Demi giggled when Joe started tickling her. The chemistry between them was amazing.

"Hey guys, I'm going for a run, alright?" Demi and Joe stopped for a second and turned to Miley. They nodded and started wrestling again. Miley shook her head, smiling and left her room. She put her headphones into her ears and pressed play. She stepped out of the house unnoticed and started running immediately.

It was a warm day out, even though the wind was blowing a bit. She pulled the cap down that she was wearing to block out the sun. And just like that she ran six blocks. Usually she ran three and stopped at the park to sit down and drink something. But on that day she started thinking too much to notice that she ran as much as she usually ran the whole day.

She suddenly passed another park and decided that she could stop now and take a break. She saw a bench nearby and ran over to it, plopping down on it as soon as she reached it. She only then realized that she was out of breath. She grabbed the bottle she brought along and gulped down half of it before she could breathe again.

She wiped her forehead and closed her eyes. Leaning back, she started listening to the birds chirp and the kids play around. It sounded different from a week ago on her balcony. But she liked this sound too. It made her think about her song again. She knew she'd continue writing once Demi would finally leave her room and fool around with Joe in her own room. Yeah, she loved them both, but they stayed with her day and night. They really didn't leave her side. Only when she went running or jogging she was alone.

Suddenly her intense thinking was disturbed by someone sitting down next to her. But she didn't open her eyes just because someone decided it was okay to sit down next to her. Why would she care about a person she didn't even know? She wanted to lean back a little more, sinking further down the bench and relaxing a bit more until the person next to her spoke up. And god, what a shock it was.

"Hey…" Miley froze. Her thoughts stopped, her breathing stopped and her heart stopped by only hearing that voice. She gulped. There were two options: One, ignore him and pretend she thought he was talking on the phone and just not open her eyes or two… Or two: face the reality and look like she wasn't broken or sad. Pretend she was fine and okay with the situation even though she wasn't. Guess which one she chose… She just couldn't ignore him.

"Hi…" Her voice was a whisper and her eyes didn't flutter open like he wanted them to. He wanted to look into her beautiful ocean blue eyes. But she didn't open them; she just sat there letting the sun hit her face with such grace… She looks like an angel, he thought.

"Uhm… H-how are you?" A small - and I mean a really small, barely noticeable - smile graced her soft lips. She sighed and kept her eyes shut. Maybe if she didn't see him she could imagine he was someone else?

"Fine. And you?" It frustrated him that she wouldn't look at him. It also frustrated him that she only gave him one word answers. But he knew he kind of deserved it. He also sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He would never lie to her.

"I feel like shit." Miley chuckled softly. Only he would say what he thinks, she thought and sat up a bit. Her eyes stayed closed as she still enjoyed the sun and being close to him even though she knew she'd probably regret it later.

"Nice to hear." He sighed once again. He was annoyed at her short answers and the emotions she was showing. She looked like she was content… which he wanted for her, but he wanted her to be content with him. He groaned and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her to him. This move shot a million of sparks through both of their bodies, but they both chose to ignore it.

This move also made Miley's eyes shot open. This was too real to pretend it wasn't. It was fine as long as it was small talk and no touching. But as soon as his calloused fingers touched her skin, everything was suddenly real to her. As soon as her eyes were open, she stared into his soft, frustrated and pained chocolate orbs. She gasped slightly and felt her lip quiver. Not now, she begged, please not now.

"Miley, please…" Miley gulped and bit her lip.

"What do you want?" Her voice was shakier than she wanted it to be. He was already getting to her. Miley didn't tell Demi about their last meeting. She thought that Demi would only tell Joe which would lead to Joe beating up Nick for making Miley cry once again.

Nick sighed defeated. He knew what he wanted, but he also knew that he couldn't have it. Why did things have to be so hard for them? Why couldn't they just be happy?

"I think you know the answer to that question." Miley looked at him confused. So she really doesn't know, he thought.

"I want you. I know you told me to stop thinking about you… But I can't! Everywhere I look I see something that reminds me of you! That tree… the leafs are swaying in the wind like your hair… The sun shines like your eyes when you smile. Yeah, call me crazy, but I can't stop thinking about you." Miley's eyes started to water. He was saying such sweet things to her, but why? He still was with Alex. If he really couldn't stop thinking about her, why wouldn't he break up with Alex? Why did he have to let Miley suffer and Alex enjoy her already awesome life?

"You don't mean that. You can stop thinking about me. Obviously, because you're still with Alex." Nick closed his eyes and looked down. It was true. He still was, but only because he'd feel bad breaking up with Alex for her own sister. He also didn't want to hurt Alex. What he didn't know was that he was hurting Miley worse than he thought he would.

"Because… imagine how embarrassing that would be for her. I would dump her for you… And I don't want to hurt her too… I can't do that to her." Miley stared at him shocked. She couldn't believe that he was saying that he couldn't stop thinking about her while he didn't want to hurt Alex. Didn't that guy know that he was hurting her by only sitting next to her? Saying those things was breaking her heart even more because obviously, he still cared more for Alex than for Miley.

"You don't want to hurt her?! What about me?! What about my feelings? I'd tell you to ask Demi or Joe what I've been doing this whole week, but that would only be embarrassing. You say you can't stop thinking about me but you can't hurt her or do that to her because…?" Nick sighed. She did have a point.

"I don't know, okay? I just can't do that to her! Would you want me to dump your sister for another girl?" One tear started making its way down Miley's cheek. Another girl? She was just another girl to him? Miley jumped off the bench and scoffed.

"Fine! Do what you want. Don't dump her for 'another girl'. Because obviously, that's all I ever was to you! And no, I would not want you to dump her for 'another girl'. I would want you to dump her for me. Tell her, explain to her that… that you cheated on her or suddenly start liking me by accident because we accidently met at the beach. But you won't do that, because I'm just another girl and you can't do that to her, right? Am I supposed to hang around and wait forever?" Her voice broke as she started walking off. Nick only then realized his mistake. He did cheat on his girlfriend with her sister, he did call Miley another girl and he did put Alex' feelings first before Miley's even though he cared more for her.

"Wait!" Miley didn't wait. She kept on walking, wiping her eyes every now and then. Nick sighed defeated. He had to do something. He just didn't know what to do.

Miley didn't run home this time. She walked and cried. Ironically enough, rain started falling down. She chuckled darkly and looked up at the sky.

"Glad to know that you care so much for me." Of course she was being sarcastic. She felt like god had completely left her. She walked home in the rain, defeated and exhausted. At least neither Joe nor Demi would notice that she cried.

Entering her house, she wiped the rain and tear drops off her face. Demi came rushing down, hugging Miley immediately. Then she took a step back and looked at Miley with a kind of disgusting face.

"Ew, you're wet. What happened?!" Miley smiled slightly.

"I don't know if you have looked out of the window recently, but it's raining." Demi ran to the window near the door and gasped.

"Raining?! It's pouring! How can you walk home like that? You could've called! Now you're going to be sick…" Miley shook her head.

"No, it's okay. No harm done. I'm fine. I'll go upstairs and get dry." Miley started walking towards the stairs… with Demi and Joe in tow. Miley groaned and turned around.

"Guys… You know, I love that you've been with me every waking second for one week now, but I'd appreciate it if you could leave me some space… I know that you think I need to be with people right now, but the thing is I don't. I need some alone time. So, please, if you want to do me a favor, leave me alone right now." Joe and Demi nodded, smiling slightly and stepped back a few feet. They knew what she was talking about. They just never thought of it.

"Of course, sorry. Go up and enjoy your… whatever you want to call it." Demi giggled at Joe's smart sentence and Miley smiled gratefully. She then walked upstairs and sighed as she entered her room. It was for once empty and quiet. She walked over to her closet and changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt and brought her wet clothes into her bathroom. She let herself fall onto her bed, letting out a huge breath. Space… it felt nice.

Suddenly, her guitar caught her eyes. She eyed it for the longest time until she finally got up and walked over to it. She grabbed it and walked out on her balcony. She took her notebook with her and sat onto her rocking chair. Softly strumming the guitar, the beginning for a verse came into her mind.

"_These clouds aren't going nowhere, baby… Rain keeps coming down…" _She wrote it down and kept on strumming. This time, other words formed in her head. But she knew from the beginning that they wouldn't be in that one verse.

"_Am I supposed to hang around and wait forever…? Last words that I said… But that was nothing but a broken heart talking, baby… you know that wasn't what I meant…" _So maybe she wrote what she said to Nick before she walked away. But if she was frank, then of course, this song was about Nick. But somehow, here it stopped altogether. No words filled her mind, no words fit anymore.

Frustrated she sighed and put the guitar down. She leaned her head back and sighed deeply. After the birds in the morning one week ago and the park this afternoon, the rain was the most relaxing thing in the world. Actually, it came first. She loved listening to the rain. It was calming to her. Nothing was better. Well, there were a lot of things better than sitting alone on your balcony while it was pouring outside.

But she didn't care. At the moment it seemed that it was the best thing to do… listening to the rain, not caring about anything for once. Miley closed her eyes and enjoyed the sound of the drops hitting the streets, the trees and the grass… just everything.

It was unusual for her to be this quiet. Usually she'd laugh with Demi while listening to the rain. They were always joking around about how people could love the rain so much. Yeah and now she was one of those people.

Maybe her life was supposed to be this way. Maybe it was her fate that she would be unhappy for her whole life. Maybe Alex' was destined to be the star of the family who got everything she wanted while Miley had to watch from the sidelines and smile and accept everything.

She never had a problem with doing that. But ever since she turned 20, she noticed the little things. Was it her mother? Was it because she didn't come home for Christmas? That couldn't be it, right? That could not be the reason why it was like she was a wall to the family. They knew she was there and they sometimes looked at her, but she was just another thing in their lives… another unimportant thing.

Would it always be this way? Would she always be just another unimportant thing in her mother's and sister's life? Would her sister always get what she wants while Miley was crying in her room for her mother to notice her like she wanted her to? Would Nick stay with Alex forever just because he felt bad for her and didn't want to leave her for 'another girl' - who happens to be Miley. Did he even know that Miley fell for him in the matter of seconds? It was love at first sight - or second, if you didn't count the beach, because then she was kind of cursing him out, though she still found him cute back there - but was this love mutual? She wasn't so sure of it. And she would have to wait before she would be sure again.

_Yeah, Miley started thinking about all those things on that afternoon on the balcony. She was of course depressed about everything. She wouldn't get to know all these answers for a longer time. She would have to wait until someone made a move, even though he would be too late, already. He would swipe her off her feet, but let her slip out of his arms at the same time. Confusing? You don't know half of it…_

**

* * *

**

Look who decided to finally finish the chapter. Sorry that I took so long. School started again. Bleh, safe me, please… Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I don't know if I did. It seems like a filler chapter, but it kind of isn't. You see, the whole story is kind of based on the song 'I Hope You Find It' - even though it really isn't - and in the next chapters I'll show you how she got to 'write' all those lines.

**No, the chapters aren't flashbacks, but if I'd hurry up with this all, the story would be done next chapter and we don't really want that, now do we? There will be Niley in all the chapters. Some chapters with minor Niley and some with more. But you will see Niley talking or at least interacting.**

**By the way, I thought about writing a sequel. Full with fluff after the whole drama. And maybe this story just in Nick's perspective. Not POV though. It would be just like this story, just following Nick through the day like they do with Miley now. Tell me what you think about that.**

**Wow, loooong A/N, sorry that you read that, if you even did… Anyway, like I said somewhere up there, I hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you think, I'd love to know what you think.**

**xoxo Christkind09**

**PS: Like I said in all the other chapters: Follow me on Twitter, seriously. My account is Christkind09. Stalk me… :)**

**PPS: I do not own 'I Hope You Find It' by Miley Cyrus**


	8. It's Only Been Three Weeks?

Sighing, Miley looked out of the window with a sad face. Ever since she told Nick to leave her alone and told him that she didn't want to wait forever, she hadn't heard from him. Not even Alex mentioned him. She wasn't sure why, but she could guess.

At first she thought that Nick just told Alex. Of course, that would've been the easiest way. But then Alex would have been mad at her for 'stealing' Nick from her and she would have said something. Miley realized that after ten minutes of thinking about it.

The second thought was that they stopped being 'exclusive in a none-exclusive way'. That could be possible since Alex never talked about Nick on the phone back when Miley was still in college because they never were exclusive. Yeah, she mentioned him and she said that he was her boyfriend - kind of - but she never talked about what they did or what he said. Miley just thought that when you had a boyfriend you were at least serious about, you would talk about him all the time or be with him all the time. So that option seemed pretty reasonable.

Or the third guess was that Miley just hadn't talked to Alex since her birthday. She really didn't. She didn't find a reason too and the fact, that Nick was Alex' boyfriend and Alex didn't even want her to have him in any way didn't help Alex. And it wasn't like Alex made an effort to talk to her. Even in the morning, whenever Miley said 'Good Morning' to her, she'd maybe wave but nothing more. If she even winked, that is. It seemed that Alex was pissed that Miley was now legally allowed to drink or do stuff that Alex already was.

Miley hadn't really talked to her mother either. At least not like she used to. A few years ago, she'd talk to her mother like she talked to her best friend - her mother knew every secret. But for about two years, things started to change. Alex always came first and Trish started talking to Alex like she used to with Miley. Suddenly Miley was the outcast in her own family and she realized that she didn't like that at all.

She figured that it was because Alex used her 'pity-card' more often than usual. Sometimes Miley wondered if Alex ever used that card on Nick. Maybe she did and that's why Nick just wouldn't want to hurt her. Maybe that was the reason that made Nick change his mind about being exclusive. Miley didn't know and she didn't really care either. Well, she did care, but it wasn't like she could change it.

She had this feeling that everybody believed that Alex was the one abused by their father and Miley was the one watching. Even her best friends seemed to believe that Alex was telling the truth. It also seemed that her best friends started edging away from her. Maybe that was her fault though. She told them to leave her some space. Ever since she asked them too, they stayed out of her room until she asked them to come. They didn't talk to her because they wanted too, but because she told them too.

She felt really left alone these days. That's why she sat at her window and stared out of it sadly. It was raining once again - which was weird, considering they were in LA - but Miley liked the rain. It was hitting her window pretty hard, since there was a strong wind as well. A knock on her door brought her out of her train of thoughts.

"Can I come in?" Miley turned to the door and noticed Demi walk in. Miley nodded and shot Miley a small and sad smile. Demi walked over to Miley and sat down next to her.

"Hey, how are you? You haven't really gone out these past few days." Miley shrugged and looked at Demi with sad eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know what to feel. My mother and sister are abandoning me for god knows what reason. I fall for a guy who has a girlfriend which happens to be my sister and you and Joe got together like a week ago so you're still in the happy-go-lucky phase and seem to care more about you two - which is completely fine with me, by the way - but I feel left out. But don't feel bad because I said that!" Demi sighed and looked at Miley apologetically.

"I'm sorry that Joe and I kind of stayed away. We just thought that you wanted some space since you told us you did. We don't want you to feel left out. And I guess we are in this phase…" Miley smiled at little at Demi.

"Like I said, it's fine. I'm just kind of sad that Mom and Alex seem to ignore me. I haven't talked to Alex since my birthday and my mother only greets me. It's like Alex told Mom something so horrible about me that Mom can't even look at me anymore. Did I do something? Was I a bitch to Mom the last two months? Or on my birthday?" Demi shook her head quickly.

"No! You haven't done anything bad to anyone. They just… I don't know. Alex is barely around in the house anymore and your mother spends a lot of time at work. Maybe they're just exhausted when they come home?" Demi tried to cheer Miley up. Miley has been kind of depressing for the last three weeks. Sometimes Demi wondered if Miley even noticed that three weeks went by like that.

"They won't even really greet me in the morning! Alex hasn't said something properly to me in two months. Ever since my birthday she-" Demi shook her head.

"Not two months, honey. Three weeks." Miley looked at Demi shocked.

"Three weeks? It's only been three weeks?" Demi nodded sadly. Miley did lose track of time. She hated how her best friend was beating herself up over stuff that wasn't her fault.

"How could you forget that?" Miley sighed and shrugged. She really didn't know. It felt like it has been two months. But maybe that was only because she wanted the summer to be over already. She put her head on the window and just stared out of it again.

Demi looked at Miley. She was sad for her best friend. Never in her life had she witnessed something like this. She had never seen Miley that sad for such a long time. Miley was usually a bubbly girl, giggling and laughing at almost everything. But suddenly, she seemed so broken. It was as if Nick broke the once so happy girl.

What Demi didn't know was that Miley was not angry at Nick at all. Okay, maybe she was because he forgot to mention that he was dating her sister and just kissed her like that, but other than that, she was only angry at herself. She messed up something that could've been a great friendship. She wanted to be friends with Nick. Maybe even for Alex' sake.

She hated herself for saying all the things she told Nick. It seemed as if though it hurt Nick so much that she walked away and told him that she wouldn't wait for him that he even stopped working or singing at the bar. Joe told her that he hasn't been behind the counter since a week after her birthday. One day, Miley and Demi even went there to find a young girl wiping the counter, which was one of the many things Nick was supposed to do.

That is what had Miley so upset. She made Nick miserable even though she thought that she did the right thing. It seemed to be the right thing at the beginning. When she told him, she felt better about herself. But then she realized that she might have hurt his feelings with what she said. Now that she knew that he wasn't showing up at work or that Alex never seemed to talk about him, she felt worse than she felt after telling him all that stuff.

Demi stared at Miley's in pain contorted face. She looked deep in thought and still hurting through that thoughtful face. And Demi knew what Miley was thinking about. She had to do something to change Miley's mood. But there hasn't been anything that would help. There were only two things that would help. Number one would be that Trish and Alex finally acknowledged her again after what seemed like forever. And number two that Nick would leave Alex for Miley and be with her without Alex' jealous was.

But Demi knew that would never work. Alex was jealous as soon as someone mentioned Miley's name. How would she be able to stay back and watch her sister date her boyfriend - who she was supposedly exclusive with? Though Alex had never said a word about him in those past weeks. What was up with that anyway?

Alex used to gush about Nick after Miley's birthday and a week later it stopped. Demi never found out because Alex always left the house early and came back late. And Demi didn't really care either because she had better things to think about. Like Miley, who now had a tear running down her cheek. Or Joe, who was waiting for her at his house.

Demi sighed and looked around the room. Miley hadn't really left it. She was in a state where she just didn't care anymore, which scared Demi, of course. Miley used to be really sensitive when it came to her room and how clean it was. And right now, this room wasn't anywhere near clean.

"Miles…" Miley jumped out of her thought and looked at Demi with big eyes. Demi smiled a little and patted her shoulder.

"I have to go now… Joe's waiting for me." Miley nodded. Demi leaned forward and hugged Miley quickly before disappearing. Miley sighed and looked out of the window again. She really had no idea what to do. Call him, maybe? She did get his number from Joe. She sneaked into Demi's bedroom and took his cell while they were sleeping at night when she wasn't able too. She just never got over herself and just called him.

Miley looked at her cell phone, concentrated. Should she do it? She memorized his number after only one day. She dialed it so often that she just remembered it. She never actually called him, she only dialed his number, stared at it and then shut her phone off. But maybe she should call him and apologize and be friends with him? She never was one to hold a grudge, why would he?

Finally gaining enough courage, she dialed Nick's number once again. This time she actually dialed it and put the phone to her ear. She could hear that it was connecting. She sighed and waited. Nothing. He didn't pick up. He didn't have her number so he couldn't know that she was calling. Or did he have her number?

Suddenly the connection broke and she could hear the beep-tone in her ear. She pulled the phone back and stared at it. Was Nick even in this town? Or the country? Was he ever going to talk to her again? Maybe at Alex and his wedding? She chuckled darkly at that thought. Oh yeah, he couldn't hurt her so he had to marry her unless she broke up with him, right?

Miley bit her lip. She didn't want to think that. She didn't want to be mean to him anymore. He didn't want to bail on her from the beginning which was sweet of him. He kissed her on her birthday, which was incredible. Miley still remembered his lips on hers. She told him off and he still said he couldn't stop thinking about her. And then, he didn't want to hurt Alex like that, which was actually really considerate the more Miley thought about it.

Of course, it wasn't positive for Miley, but if it were her, she would want him to think the same which made him seem like the perfect boyfriend. Yeah, he kissed her while he was still with Alex, but he only did that because he seemed to like Miley and their relationship wasn't really exclusive, as Alex said it herself.

Miley groaned and dialed his number again. Nothing. She threw the phone onto her bed and hit her head on the window. This was killing her. She glared at nothing in particular and got up. She walked over to her guitar and grabbed it. She also grabbed the notebook next to it. Staring at the notebook for a few moments, she finally decided that it was time to write. She had something in her head, just waiting to be written down.

"_Just thought I'd try to call you, baby… For you got too far out of town…" _And it ended. Wow, that was not good, Miley thought as she placed the guitar back to its original place. Why was she suddenly running out of ideas again? She just had it all in her head and then it disappeared again. Weird, she thought as she walked out of her room. She barely ever left it because there was no reason. Demi was always with Joe, Alex was never home anymore and her mother was most likely to ignore here anyway.

Miley walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. She chugged it down and sighed. Nothing could go worse on this day. There really was nothing Miley could think of other than one thing… and what do you know, it would happen.

"Yeah, he was totally laughing his ass off when…" Alex entered the kitchen with someone Miley thought she'd never see again. Alex was laughing until they walked through the door. Miley gulped and frowned. Alex looked at her, bored and kind of angry that she seemed to have destroyed the light mood they were in.

"What are you doing here?" Miley suddenly started shaking. Not bad - not noticeable - but she was shaking. Something in Alex' voice sounded really dangerous. As if she'd hurt her if Miley wouldn't leave this kitchen in an instant.

"Uh… I was- I was just g-getting a w-water…" Miley trailed off as she quickly glanced at Nick. He looked thinner (if you can imagine that with a buff guy) and pale. He also looked pale and sick. Long story short, he looked like a mess. Alex glared at Miley.

"Well, obviously you got it, what are you still doing here?" Miley's hand was shaking so much by now, that she wasn't sure how long she could hold the bottle without dropping it. She placed it on the counter shakily.

"I-I don't know… I-it's obvious I-I'm not n-needed anywhere anymore." She whispered the last part as she brushed past the couple and ran up the stairs. She wasn't sure what she felt. It lay heavy in her chest, almost suffocating her. She reached her room and sobs took over her body. So, maybe that feeling was her heart, breaking at the sight of Nick with Alex, obviously having fun.

She never thought about what she would do if she ever saw him again. She also wasn't sure what to do if Alex ever turned into her father - when he was drunk. In that kitchen, it felt like her father all over again. The look in Alex' eyes was disturbingly angry. Miley didn't even do anything! She only lived her life, was that so wrong?

She crawled under her blankets in her bed and cuddled with them, still crying though. She couldn't believe that she was hurting so bad. But it seemed like she only now realized that her family pretty much ignored her. It all came together after her 21st birthday. Was that only the kick-off? Would her family soon not even want her here in LA?

Miley's eyes were growing heavy. Her last thought was that not only 500 feet away was Nick - who she fell for - with her sister, probably having the time of his life. That was why he didn't pick up his phone. He was too busy making out with Alex. That was her really last thought before she fell asleep.

"Miles? Miley… Not-so-Smiley Miley?" Miley groaned and rolled over in her bed. Someone was shaking her. She knew that it wasn't Demi, because Demi's voice wasn't so deep. There were only two options as to who it was. Either Nick - who she was sure of wasn't the voice she heard - or Joe. She slowly opened one eyes and saw Joe leaning over her.

"How are you?" Miley looked at him confused. What was he talking about? Why would he know that she was horrible?

"Uhm… fine?" Joe shook his head. He got up off her bed and started walking up and down in her room. Miley watched him for a while until he stopped and looked at her.

"No, you're not! I know what happened today! You can stop lying to us, Miley! We know you're not fine when you say you are. Nick told me that he was over and you were in the kitchen and Alex seemed to threaten you and you were shaking and almost crying… Gosh, Miles, please tell us if something like this happens. Are you scared of Alex?" Miley looked at Joe with big and scared eyes. That was a sudden outburst of him. Even though he was right, she was kind of shocked that he would say these things to her.

"I- I'm not scared… I mean…" Joe sighed and walked back over to her. He sat down next to her.

"Demi was so worried when Nick said that you were shaking because of Alex. At least that's what we all thought… You have to tell us when this happens. Does Alex do this often?" Miley looked at him, confused again.

"Do what often?" Joe sighed.

"Glare at you, threaten you… this stuff." Miley looked down and shrugged.

"Not in the last three weeks… I mean, she barely talks to me and when she does she glared and she yells… I don't know, maybe I'm just imagining things. I was ruining their mood anyway." Joe shook his head in disbelieve.

"You were ruining their mood?! You didn't even do anything. You were just down to get some water, right?" Miley nodded sadly. He was right. Alex was acting worse towards her, no need to deny it. And he was also right when he said she lied. She did it all the time. But she didn't want them to worry.

"I'm sorry." Joe stopped ranting about how stupid Alex could be and looked at Miley stunned and confused.

"What are you sorry about?" Miley sighed and shrugged.

"Everything? If I hadn't fallen for Nick, then none of this would've happened! I wouldn't have to lie to you about all this… You know, me being fine and stuff. I could say the truth when I say that I was fine. But I can't because I was naïve enough to fall for your brother." Joe looked at Miley with sad eyes.

"Miles… would it make you feel better if I said Nick felt the same way?" Miley looked at Joe confused.

"What are you talking about? Nick doesn't feel the same way…" Joe sighed and closed his head. He rubbed a hand over his face and groaned before opening his eyes again. He nodded.

"He does. He… he told me all this stuff about you that I don't even know. Me… your best friend for three weeks. He noticed stuff that I haven't and when he told me I checked everything and he was right. About everything he said, he was right." Miley shook her head.

"No, he wasn't. I don't know what he said or what he noticed, but believe me, he was not right!" Joe chuckled.

"He said that your eyes shine when you smile. Or that your hair shines when the sun hits it. That you smile silly when you stopped laughing. All this stuff… he noticed it." Miley looked down and shook her head.

"No… he couldn't have. He has only eyes for Alex. I'm nothing important in his life. No one he should think about. I'm only hurting him. I don't want him to think of me as more than his girlfriend's sister. In fact, I want him to not think about me at all. I don't want to hurt him." Joe shook his head at Miley's words. She sounded lost and confused. Almost in a trance. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Miles, you can't stop him from thinking about you. You can't stop him from hurting. You also can't stop him from feeling the same way you feel about him. You also can't stop the world from turning. Compare those two, it's impossible. I don't know how, but I know it'll work out. Somehow, you'll get past this whole trouble." Miley smiled a little and hugged Joe.

"Thanks, Joey, I think I needed to hear that." Joe chuckled.

"You need to hear a lot of other things, but that was more like the thing you needed to hear the most." Miley rolled her eyes and pushed Joe a little. He laughed and got off her bed.

"Anyway, I think I should go to Demi's room now. She'll wake up any second and then…" Miley started pushing Joe towards her bedroom door.

"Thank you that was enough information. You can leave now." Joe laughed as Miley slammed the door in his face. She walked over to her bed, wanting to sit down. But as soon as she sat down, someone knocked on her door. She giggled and walked over to it. She swung the door open.

"Dude, I said I… had enough information." She only mumbled the last part. In front of her was not Joe. Miley just stared at the person in front of her, not able to get out another word. The person cleared their throat awkwardly.

"I just… wanted to know if you were okay." Miley looked at the person in disbelieve.

"You want to know if I am okay?! Do you really think I am? I got my heart broken three weeks ago! And you don't seem to care a bit! You act like nothing happened! I don't know what hurts worse. The fact that you did break my heart or the fact that after three weeks, you just forgot about me like that! You have no idea how bad I'm hurting! And there you go, having fun with my sister just like nothing happened!" There is not a lot of guessing to do as to who that person was. Nick just stared at Miley, shocked and stunned.

She looked like she had been crying just a few minutes ago, but she still looked stunning, even in her sweats and her off-the-shoulder shirt. She had an angry expression on her face, but he had to admit she looked hot, even.

"I… I'm sorry. I mean…" Miley shook her head. As much as she loved to hear him talk, she couldn't. She knew she'd cry more than if she'd cut him off, if she'd let him talk and finish his lame ass excuse.

"No, don't. Really. I'm not sure if I'd believe it. I can't… I can't look at you. I can't hear you talk. I can't hear you breathe! Because I know if I do, I'll break down. I'll break down just like that. But I don't want to. I want to get over it. And I can't do that if you apologize now. I really… Please, just leave." Nick stared at Miley while she was breathing heavily. He couldn't believe he did that to her. She was hurting because of him.

So gulping, he nodded and turned around. He walked downstairs and out of the house. He ignored Alex, who had just entered the house and asked him where he was going. He didn't even acknowledge her though. He walked up to his car and hit the side of it. He cursed and got into the car. Then he drove away.

Miley had watched him hit his car and curse loudly. She was crying again. But she wasn't even angry at him. She was angry at herself for letting this all happen. If she hadn't fallen for Nick, they could've been friends. There wouldn't be any hard feelings or drama. And yet she did let it happen. She fell for him and he broke her heart. There was nothing more to it.

Miley hit the wall and slid down to the ground. She put her head in her hands and cried. That was, until someone knocked on her door. She got up and walked over to it. Since she saw Nick drive off, she knew it couldn't be him. She opened the door and saw Alex standing there, with her hands on her hips.

"What did you do?" Miley looked at Alex with big eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Alex scoffed and entered Miley's room without permission.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. I'm talking about you stealing my boyfriend!" Miley shook her head in disbelieve. She didn't steal him! He just left her without a second glance.

"I didn't. Why would you say that?" Alex shook her head. She was pacing up and down Miley's room. Then she stopped and turned to Miley to glare at her.

"Usually, when we pass each other, he gives me a kiss. A welcome kiss, a goodbye kiss or some other occasion kiss. But just a few minutes ago, he walked past me and did not even acknowledge me. He stormed out of the house even though I was not even here a few moments ago. But you were. You are here and he left the house. What did you do?" Miley bit her lip and looked everywhere but Alex.

"I… He wasn't in here. He was in the house and he was looking for you. Then he found Joe and they fought about something, I don't remember what it was. But they fought and he left. He really wasn't here to see me. And he never will be here to see me. Why would he anyway? I mean, he has you, right? The beautiful girl in the family. The one that got 'beaten' by our father while I 'watched' him do it." Alex looked at Miley shocked. Never in her life had she heard Miley say that.

"What…?" Miley shook her head. She was angry now, there was no stopping her.

"Don't 'what' me! You know what I'm talking about! You always say that Dad beat you up and I watched. But you and I know that's not true! You watched, you let him do things to me and you lie. You lied to Mom, to Demi and Joe and probably to your boyfriend! And they all believe you. And here I am, listening to all that crap and watching them pity you! Because I don't want them to think badly of you! But obviously, you want them to think badly of me! They think I'm a bitch! They think I LET Dad beat you up. But that's not true! And then you go blaming everything on me! And now I'm supposedly stealing your boyfriend, but guess what. He doesn't want to hurt you. Why? Because you lied to him!"

To say Alex was stunned or shocked would be an understatement. She never heard Miley complain about it. But she seemed pretty ticked off about this all. And even though Alex didn't want to admit it, Miley was right. She knew that she lied to everyone and made Miley look bad, but if she didn't, then people would feel sorry for Miley and hate Alex.

And Alex was also stunned that Miley still wouldn't tell anyone that she lied. She didn't want them to think she was the bad person in this. But even though Alex was stunned and shocked and kind of intimidated by Miley, she still shook her head.

"No… no, no, no, no. Don't turn this on me. Don't you dare turn this on me! You were obviously just crying and Nick just left the house terribly mad. What did you do?!" Miley bit her lip. Suddenly, all her confidence was gone and she felt like the small person again. She felt like Alex was the bigger one and in both of the sister's minds, she was.

"I didn't… I just told him to leave." Alex shook her head and walked out of Miley's room. Miley closed her eyes and threw herself onto her bed. She hid her head in her pillow and cried. She just cried and didn't stop for the rest of the day.

_Poor Miley. She was hurting - obviously - but now her sister started speculating. She was suspicious and had her eye on Miley. And what an eye that was. She really wouldn't let Miley out of her sight. Maybe Miley wouldn't even notice, maybe she would, but what mattered was that Alex would keep an eye on her. And that would cause a lot of trouble._

**

* * *

**

Yeah, finally, I know :P But since school started I don't have that much free time. But since it is Sunday today, I'll try updating She Said He Said as well. I'm not sure if I get the chance to though… Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) Leave a review to let me know what you thought too

**xoxo Christkind2009**


	9. I'll Just Avoid Him

"Demi!" She looked around uncoordinated. Where was she? Demi was always in the house. With or without Joe, Demi was always there. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. This girl was the death of her.

"Demi! Come on, I know you're around here!" Demi groaned and walked into her room. She glared at the girl on her bed.

"What do you want, Alex?!" Alex grinned and patted her bed. Demi rolled her eyes and walked over to Alex bed. She slumped down and glared at Alex. But Alex just grinned at Demi - obviously a fake grin.

"I just want to talk to an old friend… aren't I allowed to do that?" Demi bit her lip to stop herself from exploding. She had heard some things about Alex that she certainly didn't like and Alex calling her an old friend was not what she had in mind.

"Friend? Uhm… I don't know what you recall being a friend, but as far as I can remember friends don't lie to each other." Alex looked at Demi confused.

"What are you talking about? I never lied to you." Demi shook her head. She couldn't believe this girl. What a nerve she had!

"You never lied to me? So, telling all of us that your dad beat you and Miley watched even though it was the other was round was not lying, right? Only twisting the truth a bit." Alex was shocked to say the least. How did Demi know that? Nobody ever told her or… No, Miley said so herself. She wouldn't tell them that Alex was lying because she didn't want Alex to look bad.

"Why would you say that?" Demi shook her head.

"You're unbelievable. Even now, that I know the truth, you're still trying to deny it. You want to call me your friend… well; friend, start being honest for a change, maybe then I'll be your friend." Demi stormed out of the room. She emphasized 'friend'. This girl really had some nerve, calling her a friend after lying to everyone.

Alex was left dumbfounded. Maybe Demi was right. She was a bitch to everyone, she knew that. She lied to everyone, she knew that too. But if she would admit that now, everyone would hate her. They would abandon her like they did to… Miley. Alex cursed and let herself fall onto her bed. She had a lot of thinking to do.

Demi meanwhile stormed into Miley's room. She had to find her. But Miley wasn't in her room. In fact, Demi had a feeling that she wasn't even in the house. Miley usually was in her room, sulking. Not that Demi was annoyed with it, she just really always was.

But after she searched the whole house, there was no sign of Miley. Demi groaned and ran into her room. Joe wasn't in there of course, though he did spend some time with her - or more like a lot of time, but she wouldn't admit that he was over almost all the time.

Demi grabbed her phone and dialed Miley's number. She heard it ring over the line. She started pacing around the room. After a few moments, she heard the dial tone. Miley ignored her call. This was not good.

Somewhere else, a phone was annoyingly ringing. It wasn't the time to pick up yet. Miley glanced at her phone. Of course, one of the two persons she could count on. But she didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She was at the only place she felt safe at. That was the graveyard. Call her crazy, but it was her favorite place ever since her grandmother died.

She put her head against the cold tombstone and sighed.

"Oh gran… I miss you. I think Alex misses you too, even though I know she never visits you. She wants to - I think - but she's scared. She probably is scared because she can't see you here. But I think she wants to visit you soon. I know she does. I can see it in her eyes. I think she needs to cry soon. But who am I to tell you? I'm crying all the time. Sometimes because of Mom or Alex… sometimes Nick and some other times… you. I don't know what to do, gran. Act like nothing happened and try to be friends with someone that I'm in love with?

I know you think I'm ridiculous and childish. You're right. Who falls for a guy in less than 24 hours? I mean yeah, you and granddad did, but that was different times. Everybody took what they could get. Now it's different. And it doesn't help that he's a boyfriend to someone close to me. Gosh, I'm so messed up…" A crack of wood made her jump. She turned around to see Alex walking up to her. She glared at Miley.

"Who do you think you are that you can say that you think I'm not coming here because I'm scared?! I'm not scared! I think you are scared! You come here because you're scared! You are scared because you know that people don't like you! Not that they have a lot of reasons too, but you know it. And I don't see how you can judge me and say that I am scared, because I'm not." Miley was shaking. Alex was in her face, glaring at her. Her face was red from the screaming and her nose was blaring.

"I… I didn't mean to-" Alex shook her head.

"And then you say you cry because of Nick?! Because of my boyfriend? MY boyfriend? What has he ever done to you that could make you cry? Or was I right? Did something happen the last day he was around, when he walked out of the house without even realizing I was there? Yeah, I probably was. So you lied! Didn't Mom tell us not to lie? Oh but wait, you don't care, because you're a bratty child." Miley's eyes started to water. Soon enough, tears were running down her cheeks. Alex was getting to her.

Yeah, Alex was being hypocritical, but Miley didn't care. Alex was right, she did lie. She lied to her own sister! How could someone do that?

"I… I'm sorry, I-" But Alex interrupted Miley again.

"No, you're not! If you were sorry then you would've said something in the first place. But what do you do? You tell me that nothing was going on with Nick. Now's your chance. Is there something going on with Nick?" Miley gulped and looked into Alex' eyes. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"No… nothing is going on. Really, I promise you. Nick is nothing to me. He's only your boyfriend." Alex nodded.

"That's what I thought. And don't go telling lies again. I'm not scared… you are. You're scared of me, of Mom probably even Demi and Joe. And Nick… by the way, don't even come near my boyfriend again, got that? Because he's MY boyfriend and not some toy. He has feelings and it seems like you're messing them up just like you think that you can mess him up by letting him think that he would actually like you. Newsflash, honey, he doesn't." Okay, those last words hurt. Miley sighed and nodded.

"I won't come near him ever again. I promise. I'll just avoid him and whenever he is in the house… I'll stay in my room the whole day." Alex nodded satisfied. She looked around.

"It's creepy here. Why do you come to this place so often?" Miley pointed at their grandmother's grave.

"Because of her. I love to be here. It makes me feel like I'm closer to her." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Those people here… they're all dead. You're only closer to their body, but that won't get you closer to them, loser. And it certainly won't get you closer to gran." Alex left with those words. After Miley was sure that her sister left, she fell onto the ground crying. This was not how her summer was supposed to be. Her summer was supposed to be fun and carefree. Absolutely no drama attached and preferably no boys.

Guess her plan changed. Right now, there was only drama. And of course, there was a boy too. Did she even know where she was going with her life? She asked herself that a lot. But she realized that her life didn't even make sense anymore. It never really did. She really didn't know where she was going; where her life was leading her.

But somehow she always ended up at the graveyard. A sign? Miley shook her head at the ridiculous thought. What was she thinking? Was she seriously thinking about her death already? No way, she thought, I'm not supposed to go yet.

Miley walked out of the cemetery. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She had been crying for too long. In fact, she still was crying. But she got herself together. She had to; she had to leave this place before she got any funny ideas.

Miley closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She started walking before she opened her eyes. That might have been a bad move. She bumped into someone. Miley wanted to roll her eyes or scream or something. But all she did was groan quietly and rub her head.

"Sorry." Her excuse came out really quiet. She wanted to pass the person without looking at them, but they grabbed her arm. She wanted to pull it back, but they not only had a good grip of her, they also made her shiver under their touch. Miley instantly knew who it was.

She started wiggling her arm, trying to get out of the person's grasp. But it was helpless. They were stronger anyway. She sighed and started crying only more. Once the person noticed this, they pulled her into their chest. They stroked her hair and whispered soothing words into her ear.

"It's okay, Mi… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Miley gulped and started sobbing. This would probably be the last time in a long time that she would ever be this close to him.

"No… don't apologize… this is my entire fault. I fell for you! You, out of a millions of boys on this earth! And you're going through this whole relationship trouble because of me! What… I…" Miley just kept crying. The person - obviously Nick - pulled her closer to him as she sobbed. He rubbed her back and enjoyed the closeness as long as he could.

"It isn't your fault! I was leading you on. I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know what I wanted to happen with us. I knew that you were Alex' sister all along! I knew! And still, I kissed you! I lead you on and… I made you fall for me. I don't know how much Joe has told you, but the feeling's mutual… I just, I really can't hurt Alex. She told me all this stuff about your dad and…" Miley suddenly pulled back from Nick's embrace. So she did pull the card.

Miley crossed her arms over her chest and ignored the ache to be back in his arms again. She started glaring at Nick - even though she knew that it wasn't his fault. He only was stupid enough to believe her, so she thought she had a reason to be mad at him.

"Oh right! She got beaten! I totally forgot, because I 'only watched'! Right, of course you have to stay with her. You know, you might as well propose today! Or should I do it for you? I'll just call her now and tell her that you want to marry her because she got 'beaten'!" Nick looked at Miley stunned and shocked - he deeply was. He always thought Miley was better than this. He thought she was sensitive. Of course, hearing Miley say that made him mad.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe you said that! Alex is your sister! How can you be so… insensitive?! She got beaten by your father! She has gone through hell! How… I can't believe that you only watched him beat her! How could you do that? And then blame everything on her… this was not how I thought you were. To say I'm disappointed in you would be a lie. I'm more than that. I… I can't say what I'm feeling right now. But all I know is that… I thought wrong of you. Maybe not I lead you on… maybe it was the other way round. I think it is, actually! You think because your father didn't beat you; that you're the better sister, but you're not. Alex is better than you will ever be…" Nick shook his head at Miley as he just stormed off.

Miley stared after him with big and watery eyes. Did he seriously just say all that stuff about her? Did he just call her bratty? Well, he practically did. He just called Miley all these things that Alex actually was. Wow, you messed up Miles, she thought as she wiped the tears away that had fallen while she watched Nick walk away.

That's what you get for lying, she thought to herself. Yeah, she lied. She never told anybody about her dad beating her and not Alex. So maybe Alex lied worse than Miley because Miley only went along with the lies, but Miley still lied. And now she messed up ever even being friends with Nick.

Miley ran to her car and jumped in. She locked the door and cried. Right after she locked the door, it started raining. As if the weather knew her mood. She put her head on the steering wheel and sobbed. She knew she wasn't able to drive right now.

It was pouring. She didn't even see the headlights of another car coming towards hers. It stopped in front of her. The door opened and someone ran to Miley's car. They knocked on her car door, making Miley jump. She looked through the window to see Demi's wet and smeared face. She quickly opened the passenger door and Demi jumped in.

"It should not be allowed to rain that much." Demi wrung her hair out, much to Miley's dismay. But she didn't say anything. She just put her head back onto the steering wheel and continued crying. Demi looked at Miley with sad eyes. She started rubbing Miley's back.

"What happened honey?" After five minutes of silence and sobbing, Miley finally managed to choke out what had happened the last thirty minutes. To say Demi was shocked by what she heard would be an understatement. She was unbelievably disappointed in Nick. She would have to talk to him soon. How could he accuse Miley of being the bitch when obviously Alex was. This didn't make sense to her.

What didn't make sense to her either was that Miley still felt bad for it. Sometimes, Demi just wasn't sure if Miley was upset with the person she had a fight with or with herself for fighting with the person she had a fight with. This really didn't match Demi's liking. Demi wanted Miley to at least be upset with the other 'fighter'. Not wither herself. Who knows what Miley would do when she was completely desperate?

"Miley, listen to me! Don't be upset with yourself for fighting with Nick. Be angry at him, hate him all you want, but this is not your fault. It's Nick's fault because he is accusing you of all this crap. He's the blind one. He is the gullible one. You shouldn't be hurting because of this. I don't want you to hurt because of this. I mean, it's pretty obvious that you are and it's not like you just won't hurt, but…" Miley leaned her head on Demi's shoulder.

"You know, all those times that I cried after I talked to Nick, I think this time hurt worse than anything else. Him calling me out on something that I didn't even do and accuse me of all that stuff… it hurt. And I think… maybe he's right, I mean, with not wanting to hurt Alex. I mean, when it hurts me so much that they say all these things about me, how would Alex feel? She would be devastated. She's always had bad luck in relationships, maybe Nick is the right one for her?" Demi shook her head. She was getting angry with Miley the more she talked.

"Miley! Do you even listen to yourself?! Yeah, she would be devastated! But what about you?! Can you act selfish for once and think about yourself? Alex never hurt in her whole life! And she called it quits with every guy she's ever dated. She never got dumped. She was never beaten and she never got her heart broken. You got beaten, you got dumped and you obviously got your heart broken. So please, stop worrying about her and worry about yourself for once." Miley slowly shook her head.

"I know all that stuff, Dems. The thing is, I can't hurt her, just like Nick can't hurt her. I can't stand seeing people cry and I promised her that I would avoid Nick for all costs. And anyway, Nick doesn't want to see me anymore. So it's a lost cause. But thank you, Demi. I know that I have to worry about myself and I am worrying about myself. But I just can't help but worry about others more. I put them first, I appreciate their presence. I might as well be a loner with not friends, but I have you and Joe…" Suddenly Miley stopped talking. Demi worriedly put a hand on her back.

"What?"

"I lost my sister and mother! The most important persons in my life other than you and Joe… They're not… They hate me. I know it. You don't have to deny it. I know they do." Demi hugged Miley. There was nothing else she could do. If Miley wasn't heartbroken before, she's now.

Nick managed to cut through her heart like a knife. He ripped it out, stomped it and put it in the wrong way. This girl, in Demi's arms, was broken. Alex' lying ways ruined Miley's life - her young life. From now on, Demi would have to watch out for her. You never know what a desperate person would do. And every murderer was nice on the outside, wasn't he?

It doesn't matter how you murdered a person, you always hear the neighbors say that he was 'oh so nice' and they 'never expected something like this from him or her'. Yeah, Miley was nice and bubbly usually. But what if inside that bubbly body was a broken and depressed girl. What if 'Happy-Miley' would never come back again?

Demi was now officially mad at Alex. She would even go as far to say that she hated that girl with every bone in her body. She did this to Miley. She made her best friend crack. She made her cry. Demi could not believe that a Alex could do that to her sister. If she had one, she would never be that mean to her. She just couldn't imagine that a girl like Alex could have such a cold heart.

And her mother, oh don't get her started on Trish. Whatever made Trish change her mind was evil in Demi's eyes. Trish used to be such a great mother. She used to love her daughters equally. But something made her change. Whatever it was, Demi hated it. Though she was sure it was Alex, so she already hated it… if that made sense.

Demi just kept on hugging Miley tightly while she sobbed. That really was all that she could do for her. She couldn't do the heart mending because that was Nick's job. A job that - at the moment - seemed to never be done.

_Yeah, it did seem that Nick's job would never be done. He pretty much hated Miley for what she said. But it wasn't his fault. He didn't know that it was exactly the other way round. He didn't know that Alex lied. But he wouldn't be left in the dark for too long. Because Alex might have a pretty big mouth. Whenever she might blabber, it would be too late for Nick too apologize though. But let's leave that fun for later, shall we?_

* * *

**Sorry for the delay!! I have been super busy with school and I kinda ran out of ideas as well, so consider this a dramatic filler chapter :P Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and... would you mind leave a review? I kinda like those...**

**xoxo Christkind2009**


	10. I'm Leaving

She didn't know where she stood anymore. Torn between her family and a boy she knew for about four weeks. She hadn't talked to Nick ever since he blamed her for everything bad that happened to Alex. Why would he? He was mad at her. The only thing she had left to do was mourn in her room all day.

Demi and Joe tried hard to get her out of her room, but every time they tried they failed. It was useless, Miley was an emotional wreck and only one person could bring her out of that state of mind. And that person was incredibly mad at her. She tried to call him once or twice, but he obviously ignored her calls. After a few times - it was more than once or twice - she gave up and left a message. A short and sweet one, apologizing and wishing him the best in his life.

"Hey, Nick… it's me, Miley. I don't know if you know that it's me since I don't know if you have my number but… anyway, I'm really sorry for what I did and I hope you can forgive me one day and we can be friends… for Alex' sake. She needs us both. I don't know exactly what the point is of this message that you will most likely delete, but I guess I just wanted to tell you that I want you to be happy. And like I told you before, I hope you find whatever it is that you were looking for and that you obviously didn't find in me. Uhm, I hope you got this message. I… I guess this is good-bye then. I… Good-bye Nick."

She almost told him her deepest feelings, the truth. That she loved him. That she actually fell for him. But she thought that it wouldn't matter if she told him. He would never listen to that voicemail anyway. She never called him again after this.

She also hadn't seen Alex a lot. Maybe because Nick wanted to avoid Miley at all costs. Or because Alex wanted to avoid Miley at all costs. Maybe Nick and Alex had another thing in common. As of right now, they both detested Miley - that was what Miley thought. And she believed it. She believed that neither Nick nor Alex could stand being in the same room with her. And she told Demi.

Demi tried to tell Miley otherwise, but Miley's mind was already set. The whole world except Joe and Demi hated her. And that's why she made one of the hardest decisions in her life. She'd leave earlier than planned. Almost two months earlier than planned. She talked to Demi and Joe. They both agreed with her under one condition; she wouldn't do anything stupid in New York. And she promised.

Telling her mother was the most painful thing to do. Not because she hated leaving. But because her mother actually barely listened to her. She just shrugged, nipped on her coffee cup and replied with the most hurtful words her mother had ever told her.

"I don't care." Miley walked back to her room crying. There really was nothing that you could do other than that. She wanted to leave in a week. It was final. But to make sure she wasn't lonely over there, she kindly asked Demi and Joe to come with her, who both agreed. They wanted to leave too.

All the drama was getting to Demi. She didn't show Miley, but it was nerve-wrecking. She hated how her best friend hurt all the time. She hated how her best friend blamed herself for everything. She hated Joe's dear brother for putting her best friend through this. She hated herself because she thought there was no way to help Miley.

But then, she got it. She finally figured out how to help Miley. She did when she and Joe were talking about the problems in the house.

"I want to help Joe; I want to help her… I can't watch her cry herself to sleep… She needs someone and it's neither of us. And we both know who she needs." Joe nodded sadly and looked down.

"Yeah, we do. But what are we going to do? Tell him the truth and tell him that his girlfriend lied to him? He's never going to believe us." Demi looked deep in thought when suddenly her head snapped up and she pointed at Joe.

"That's it!" Joe looked confused and shook his head. Did he say something?

"What's 'it'?" Demi sighed and slightly rolled her eyes.

"What you just said! We should tell him! All about the truth. He will believe us. I just know it." Joe was quiet for a few moments until he nodded.

"You're right. He will believe us. What reason would we have to lie to him? Anger? Not likely. We just want to tell him the truth." Demi smiled brightly at Joe. They knew that Miley was in her room either crying or sleep, so there was no problem walking over to Nick's right now. Joe grabbed Demi's hand and together they left the house.

Joe drove to Nick's while making up a plan with Demi on how to let him know what he did. How bad he broke that girl; not to make him feel bad, but to show him how wrong he was. Demi didn't really have a plan or anything. Her only plan was to walk up to Nick and tell him without sweet talking it. And she also never planned to knock on his door. So she didn't. She just stormed in without getting invited.

"Nicholas?! Where the hell are you?!" She heard someone grumble from the living room so she stormed there. Nick was slumping on his couch. He looked horrible, even Demi had to admit that. But she didn't care, Miley looked worse.

"Nick!" He looked at Demi with sad and tired eyes. Wow, Demi thought, what happened? She shook her head though, not caring about him.

"What Demi?" He rubbed hand over his face. Demi bit her lip.

"What?! You seriously ask me 'what'?! I'll tell you what, you broke her! You broke her because you believed a lying bitch over an innocent girl who fell in love with you!" Nick looked at Demi confused.

"Who are y-" Demi shook her head.

"Who I'm talking about is Miley! My best friend, who decided to leave two months early because she can't take the pain anymore! She's hurting, Nick, and all she wants is for you to be happy!" Nick scoffed.

"Yeah, right. She watched their father beat Alex up! She didn't do anything to help her. And now _she's_ the innocent one?!" Demi glared tat Nick angrily.

"Oh, so you haven't noticed that Miley's mother abandoned her since her 21st birthday? And you didn't see Alex bitch around Miley, ever? And you haven't seen the scar right across Miley's stomach that day on the beach? Of course you've seen scars on Alex, right?" Nick looked at Demi, thinking. He thought back to the times he had seen Alex in a bikini. No scar on her, he thought. He then thought back to that day on the beach. A big fat scar was pretty much visible on Miley's stomach. He remembered all the times Alex made fun of Miley and how scared Miley was whenever Alex walked into a room. Miley never talked bad about Alex. He didn't know about their mother, but he knew he messed up. Nick shivered and looked at Demi with pained eyes.

"Is this true? Did Alex really lie to me? About something so big? Oh god, did I accuse Miley… Are you sure? I mean…" Joe sighed and nodded.

"I wish it weren't true. But Miley was abused as a kid. Alex was the one who watched." Nick shook his head. He was frustrated.

"Then why did Alex tell me that she was the one that got beaten?" Demi rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you noticed? Alex loves to spotlight. She'd do anything to be in it. Miley was afraid to tell anyone and Alex saw that as her opportunity. She told her mother that she got beaten and Miley watched. Trish believed her, of course, because sane people wouldn't lie about something like that; something so big. Miley never told and she never got the end of it. Ever since, Miley's been the bad kid; the one who didn't look out for her sister - it didn't matter that Alex was older. And ever since her 21st birthday, she's been ignored as well. Now just add a lot of heartache and you've got a perfectly broken girl." Nick groaned. He hit his forehead with his hand.

"And I… I just… is she fine? Wait, she's leaving?! She can't leave, I have to talk to her!" Demi shook her head and pushed Nick back down, as he was ready to leave.

"No, don't. She'll break down completely. She's at her worst. And you're still with Alex, aren't you? The second she hears that… I don't know what'll happen. But nothing good." Nick smiled a little.

"I'm not with Alex anymore. I broke up with her a week ago. I just… I couldn't be with her, not after what happened with Miley." Demi smiled slightly.

"Nice to hear that. Try and tell that to Miley. She's leaving in three days. We're leaving in three days. You have to decide what to do; what you want." Nick nodded slowly. Then he looked at the couple confused.

"Wait you're leaving too? But…" Demi and Joe sighed. Demi looked down.

"Yeah, we need a break from all this drama. I'll be back by the end of summer." Nick groaned. It was his entire fault. If he hadn't bumped into Miley, none of this would've happened.

"I'll fix this, I will. Where are you going?" Demi looked at Nick, contemplating whether to tell him or not. She did.

"Back… Like, New York. She wants to leave so bad." Nick sighed and nodded sadly.

"I will fix this. That's a promise." Demi smiled slightly and walked up to Nick. She hugged him. Then she pulled back and slapped him across the cheek. Nick immediately put a hand on his cheek and rubbed it. He looked at Demi shocked.

"What the hell was that for?!" Demi smiled and patted his shoulder.

"That, my friend, was something that Miley will never do, but was long overdue." Joe laughed and fist-bumped Nick before he grabbed Demi's hand and pulled her out of the house. Demi giggled happily. She started spinning around and laughed. Joe shook his head and chuckled.

Nick meanwhile sat on the couch, thinking. What could he do to get Miley to forgive him? It was definitely the worst mistake of his life; leading Miley on like that, hurting her like that. He couldn't believe he said all those things to her. What could he possibly do to get her to stay, after the past they've shared. All he wanted was to be with her. Suddenly, he jumped up and ran to his music room. He had the perfect idea.

Demi stormed into Miley's room in an extremely good mood. Miley looked at her best friend skeptically. She furrowed her eyes brows.

"Why are you so happy?" Demi almost immediately frowned. She forgot that Miley didn't know that Nick knew the truth. So instead, she sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. Joe and I just talked… and, we're happy to go to New York. They do say it's the city of love." Miley shook her head confused.

"But Demi, that's Paris." Demi looked at Miley irritated. She then shrugged and waved her hand around.

"Oh well, City of Love 2, then, or whatever." Miley rolled her eyes and strummed her guitar again. She finished the song she stared about three weeks ago - or maybe four, she really didn't know anymore. Now she was just randomly strumming her guitar to occupy her thoughts.

Demi looked around the room. It wasn't as clean as it was when they arrived. Actually, it was quite dirty compared to Demi's room, which was a mess. But Miley was usually the tidy one. She couldn't handle one piece of clothing lying around - now she had about half her closet on the floor. Demi sighed and looked at Miley.

"This has got to stop." Miley looked up at Demi with big and confused eyes.

"What has to?" Demi sighed and looked around affectionately. She waved her hands around.

"This! You aren't yourself anymore! Look at your room! It looks like the closet exploded! This can't go on like this!" Miley sighed and looked down again. Even though she knew Demi was right, it hurt to hear her say that.

"I know, but… I can't act like I'm fine when I'm not…" Demi sighed and nodded. Then she pushed herself off the bed and closed Miley's door.

"I have an idea. You say you can't act like you're fine, but you can make your room look like its fine. I think roomie needs a little cleany-cleany, doesn't he?" Miley smiled a little and got up. She put the guitar away and walked over to a big… well, she wasn't really sure what it was. There were a lot of clothes and a big mess. She sighed and picked up a piece.

"Uhm… this will take forever, Dems." Demi shrugged and grabbed the piece of clothing from Miley. She folded it neatly and walked over to Miley's drawers. She put the shirt in and smiled.

"See, it doesn't take that long. Now get a move on, girly, we don't have all day." Miley groaned and grabbed another piece. They kept on folding the few clothes together until there were no clothes left. Demi then started vacuuming the room while Miley opened all windows. She gasped at the wind blowing in her face. Believe it or not, she hasn't gone out of her room for a week. Demi chuckled and shook her head.

"See, that's what you get for not leaving your room!" Miley could barely hear Demi since the vacuum was so loud. Miley shrugged and stuck her tongue out at Demi. Demi rolled her eyes and finished vacuuming. She wiped her forehead and looked around.

"Well, this was fun! Now see how beautiful your room looks." Miley sighed and looked around. After it had been cleaned out, it seemed like the last four weeks never happened. Frankly, Miley would've loved that. But she never regretted meeting Nick. Yeah, he broke her heart, but she still loved the company. Or the person who was the company, but that was beside the point. He was fun to have around and charming too. That he was her sister's boyfriend didn't matter that day on the beach or in the club - yeah she didn't know, don't blame her, but for once, it really didn't matter.

Tough luck it mattered to him. He most likely hated her. But she couldn't even blame him. Well, she should, but she couldn't. He didn't know about Alex' and Miley's past, no one did. So how should he? He was an innocent person stuck in this big drama they call life. Demi frowned at Miley.

"Don't you like your newly cleaned room?" Demi pouted playfully as Miley rolled her eyes. She plopped down onto her bed and shrugged.

"Its fine, Dems. I like it, okay? Now calm down and talk to me." Demi looked at Miley confused. What did she want to talk about? Was there a problem? Did she want to leave early?! Demi sat down next to Miley alarmed.

"What is it? Honey, you can tell me. Just… let it all out, okay?" Now Miley was confused. She shook her head irritated and turned to Demi.

"Let what out? What are you talking about?" Demi and Miley seemed to share the same emotion, because Demi was now too, confused.

"Uhm… you wanted to talk. Unless there's nothing major, you never really want to 'talk' just like that. Usually we'd just mess around. And… now you're all serious, so… what's up?" Miley wanted to laugh so badly, but in the end she didn't. Or more like she couldn't. She couldn't laugh because she wasn't happy.

"Uh… nothing. I just want you to talk to me and occupy me with something, so I don't have to think about things that I don't want to think about." Demi nodded slowly. She raised an eyebrow and bit her lip. She then finally understood what Miley had said and nodded in normal speed.

"Okay, uhm… Are you excited about going back? I mean, to New York. I mean, there is Derek after all, right?" Miley rolled her eyes. Derek was the guy that had been bugging her to go out with him for as long as they had been in college. Of course, before Miley's and Demi's pledge there was no excuse not to go out, so she just said that she didn't want to. Then came the pledge and the perfect excuse. But now that Miley was 21, there was no excuse anymore.

"I just hope that guy had an accident or something. He is so annoying, Dems. Don't laugh at me. You have a boyfriend to protect you. All I have is a best friend newly in love with a boy who's not right in the mind." Demi glared at Miley but chuckled nonetheless.

"Whatever, my question was if you were excited about going back." Miley sighed and shrugged. She played with the blanket on her bed.

"I don't know. Part of me is, I guess. You know, to get away from the drama and all. But the other part is going to miss it here. Even though those weeks have been hell - this is where I grew up. And just imagining never coming back…" Demi nodded and rubbed Miley's back.

"Well, I know what you mean. I couldn't even imagine never going back home. But let's not talk about that. Let's… think of something happy and let today be a really happy day. Let the following days be happy days. Because a day without a smile is a lost day and we don't want to lose any days, right?" Miley smiled slightly and Demi nudged her, wiggling her eyebrows.

"See, and there we go." Miley rolled her eyes and pushed Demi a little. Demi laughed and grabbed Miley's hand. Her plan was to get Miley out of the house. She needed to see the sun and feel it on her skin. Miley was as pale as a vampire - and even though Demi loved them (at least the ones in the books) - she couldn't stand seeing her best friend looking like that.

"Let's go to the park. I'll call Joe and we'll act like kids today." Miley chuckled softly.

"It's not like we don't act like little kids all the time." Demi laughed, trying to get Miley to laugh, but Miley only smiled sadly. Demi stopped laughing slowly and sighed. Miley wouldn't go back to being herself fast, she knew that. If only Nick were faster, she thought as she dragged Miley out of the house.

They arrived at the park a few minutes later. Joe was already there and when they arrived he handed them an ice cream cone. Demi's face lit up like little kid's one on Christmas. Joe shook his head. Miley smiled at Joe gratefully. Joe sighed as Demi looked at him, helpless herself.

"You know, Miles, I had a little bird tell me that vanilla and strawberry are your favorite flavor's. And it was not Demi who told me." Miley looked at Joe confused for a moment. Then it dawned on her and she blushed and looked down. While one part of her was flattered that Nick knew her favorite ice cream flavor - though she didn't recall ever telling him that. But the other part was hurting.

That burning sensation returned in back in her heart again. She thought she was finally rid of it, but it returned like it never even left in the first place. Was it weird for her to say she kind of liked that feeling in her heart even though it hurt? It made her remember the time that she had with Nick. She was grateful that she was able to meet him.

Demi meanwhile hit Joe's chest with her flat hand. He winced and rubbed the space. While Miley seemed off in her little world, Demi leaned over to Joe and hissed in his ear.

"Dude, we almost got her to stop crying over your brother and you just have to mention him again, don't you?!" Joe sighed and shrugged innocently.

"Sorry, it's just… we should help him out, don't you think? Yeah, he messed up big time, but he broke it off with Alex and he's obviously regretting his actions. After I got back home he was just sitting on the couch with his guitar, scribbling down stuff so quickly I couldn't see the pen move. I asked him what he was doing… he said that was his way of apologizing. The only thing we have to do is do what he tells us too." Demi looked at Joe skeptically. Then she turned to look at Miley.

Miley was watching a bird fly around over their heads. Sometimes she wished she was a bird. Then she could fly around everywhere without any troubles. She could go wherever she wanted whenever she wanted to go there. Yeah, it would be the perfect life. There would be no mother abandoning her or no sister bullying her. There would only be your own soul and body on the way to wherever you were headed. That was how Miley felt exactly at that moment.

* * *

**Oh my gosh!!! I'm so sorry about how crappy this chapter was :( But this was just a filler chapter. Next chapter, there will be a huge confrontation between two significant characters (we all know who I'm talking about :P) Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter - even though it sucked - and please, I'd be incredibly happy if I got a few reviews from all of you... well that's it. Thanks for reading. :)**


	11. Shut Up, I Love You

Miley glared at Demi as her best friend fiddled around in front of Miley's face. Demi giggled once she saw the mad look Miley was giving her.

"What?" Miley kept on glaring at her. It was the last night they would be in LA. The next day, they'd leave. So, according to Demi, they should go partying one last night in LA since you're not in LA that often. Miley only agreed because Demi made her puppy dog face. And that face is just adorably mean.

"What? Uhm, I don't know. Maybe I don't want to wear make-up you're putting on my face." Demi rolled her eyes. Miley was never one to really like a lot of make-up. But this night would be not like Miley thought it would.

"Whatever, you're still wearing it. We have to look fabulous. I mean, so that they can remember us as beautiful you women and not some… I don't know, not so beautiful women." Miley looked at Demi a little shocked.

"So you're saying beauty is all about the looks? Dems, you know that's not true. I mean, some may think so, but we both know that's crap. Beauty is about the inner you, not the looks. If you're smart and nice and humble, that's beautiful. Of course, when you're pretty on the outside too, then you're lucky. But I think that everyone is beautiful in their own way. And no make-up is going to change that." Demi looked at Miley stunned. Sighing, she put the blush down.

"Fine, no more make-up. Let's go!" Miley groggily got up and followed Demi out. They didn't bother telling Trish that they were leaving - they haven't talked to her in weeks anyway. Demi rolled her eyes at Miley's enthusiasm - or whatever you could call that.

"Come on, it's our last night here for god knows how long! Be a little more smiley and a little less grumpy." Miley smiled at Demi - obviously a fake smile - and batted her eyelashes. Demi chuckled and shook her head. They drove the club Miley actually didn't want to go. Of course, there had been an argument.

Demi had to convince Miley for about an hour until she finally agreed. What Miley didn't know yet was that going to club _Demi _- it was actually the name of that club - was part of the plan Nick made up. Demi and Joe were certain that the plan would work. Demi almost melted to the ground when Nick told her his plan.

They arrived at the club a few minutes later. Miley groaned when Demi opened her car door. She really didn't want to go in there. The chance that a certain someone would be there was not only her biggest nightmare but also - at least in her point of view - very likely. It was his work after all.

"Do we really have to go to this club? Can't we go to some other club?" Demi shook her head and grabbed Miley's hand to pull her along. She could not let Miley back out now; not when the plan was most likely going to work out perfectly.

"No, we can't go to another club because this is my favorite club. Now I really don't care if you don't want to go, because this is the last time in a long time I'll be in LA and I want to enjoy it and I only will when we're going in there. That's right I said WHEN not IF because we so are going in there!" Miley sighed in defeat and walked into the club with Demi. Of course, she had to be cautious and avoid him at all costs, so she looked around. He wasn't there.

Miley let out a shaky breath as the two best friends made their way over to the bar. Joe was standing there, leaning against the counter casually. He smiled once he saw Demi and his smile only doubled over when he realized that Miley was also at the club. He hugged Miley quickly and then embraced Demi in a big bear hug. While he hugged her, he whispered in her ear.

"I don't know how you did it, but you're great." Demi grinned and kissed Joe's cheek. Joe smile brightly at his girlfriend and grabbed her hand. He intertwined their fingers. Somehow he was certain that Nick's plan was going to work. It had to and it would. He did no longer doubt the plan in any way.

"So Miles, how long did Demi have to talk to you to get you to agree to come here?" Miley rolled her eyes and glared at the couple.

"Well, it took her about a day. When she told me I disagreed immediately. But since she told me in the morning she bugged me the whole day, pretty much saying 'please, please, please' all the time. I had to give in eventually. And then she pulled the 'I'm your best friend' card. I agreed." Joe chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah, that's Demi to ya… bugging until you give in." Demi punched Joe in the side. He rubbed it and pouted at Demi playfully.

"No need to get violent, you know it's true…" Demi shrugged and glanced at the stage. They were preparing everything already. Then she glanced at the clock which read almost eight. At eight it would be show time and it would define Miley's and Nick's future.

Joe nudged Demi softly when Miley wasn't looking. She looked at Joe with concerned eyes. He rubbed her back comfortingly. Yeah, he was getting nervous too, no need to deny it. But he somehow knew that everything would turn out fine.

Miley was still searching the crowd for a sign of Nick. Yeah, she didn't want him to see her, but she wanted to see him. Only to see him one last time before she'd leave. See him again and feel better, knowing that he got what he wanted. To see that he was happy. That's what she wanted him to be; happy.

So why was it so hard for her to just get over it and move on? Why couldn't she act like a grown-up woman would and accept the fact that Nick loved Alex and not her? Why couldn't she stop acting like a little baby? Why couldn't she stop crying? Was it really only because she fell for a guy in less than 24 hours even though the only thing he did was being incredibly sweet to her and sing so beautifully that you might think it's not real?

She hated how she had to think about all of this. What she hated more though was the fact that she couldn't even hate Nick. All the hurtful things he said to her, all the things he did; she couldn't hate him for the world. She loved him - no need to deny it. And as cheesy as it sounds, she knew she did the second she first saw him - love at first sight.

So many people don't believe in it. Miley was one of those. She never believed in love at first sight - or love at all. With all the shit that happened in her life, how could she even? People made her feel worthless. She sometimes thought that life wasn't worth living. She'd vent about it to her grandmother and all she said was probably the smartest words Miley had ever heard. Even though they didn't help her at all.

"Your life's not worth living? Make it." Yeah, her gran had the smartest things to say. Whenever Miley had problems, she'd go to her grandmother and vent - even though she had Demi, but some things were better left untold when it came to Demi. Her grandmother was the only one who knew about Miley's father beating her when drunk. Demi only found out by accident - just as did Joe.

Once Miley had a problem in school - she actually thought she had a crush on the quarterback. And she had. The problem was that she told Alex who stole the guy the second she heard. When her grandmother heard this she only said some - once again - confusing words that only now made sense to Miley.

"Every rose has its thorn - the trick is to not let it sting you." All those quotes made sense now - they did. And as Miley was looking around aimlessly, she thanked her gran silently. Even though she wasn't with her anymore, Miley knew that whenever she had a problem she could use one of the many quotes her grandmother told her.

Suddenly Demi squealed next to Miley. Miley jumped and turned towards her. Joe poked her side which had Demi giggling. Miley smiled slightly at them - though it was a sad smile. That could be me and Nick, she thought. But she shook her head quickly and tried to forget what she just thought.

What Miley didn't know was that Demi didn't squeal because Joe poked her. It was because it was eight. The time the future of about four people would be decided. Why four? Well, Miley's and Nick's future was clear. But Demi's and Joe's would be incredibly awkward whenever Miley and Demi would visit Joe. It would make things a lot harder than they already were.

Joe tapped his foot anxiously. Nick would come out now any second. This is it little bro, Joe thought, make this work, I know you can. Joe sighed a shaky sigh and turned to the stage. And then, everything happened in slow motion for the three best friends.

Miley, Demi and Joe's attention was on the stage. Nick walked up to the microphone and grabbed it gently. He looked nervous as hell. Joe gripped a chair nearby while Demi held Joe's other hand tightly. Miley suddenly started to shake. She wasn't sure if she was happy or sad.

Maybe she was sad because she knew this would be the last time she'd see Nick for god knows how long and she knew that he hated her right now. But she was also happy to see Nick perform before she left. A nice memory of a person I had to leave, she thought sadly and sighed a little.

The three friends watched Nick talk to his band. He nodded at something and then turned to the crowd. The club was once again unusually packed. It only happened whenever Nick performed. And that only made him more nervous. But once he saw that one face - Miley's - he knew that he was doing the right thing. With one last shaky sigh he started talking.

"Hello folks." The crowd cheered at him, making him smile a bit. Demi and Joe tried to support him as well as possible so they cheered too. The only person who only clapped unenthusiastically was Miley but he didn't blame her.

"How are you all doing tonight? I hope you're doing good… Because I'm not so sure if I am." The crowd was now listening to him intently. They were still smiling but in a concerned way. Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You see, about four or five weeks ago I was at the beach. And there I bumped into this beautiful girl. I know, not quite the gentleman move, but anyway… We talked a bit and I instantly liked her. But then she had to leave and I thought I'd never see her again." The crowd nodded, listening to his every word. They seemed to like the story he had to tell.

Miley blushed when Nick said that he thought she was beautiful. But then she frowned once she realized that he was telling their story. Why make it public when there isn't even anything to? But she listened nonetheless.

"But I did. Joe, my brother, got a date with the girl's best friend. He didn't know that said best friend would bring the girl along but she did. That night, I had to perform and I wrote a song about the girl. She didn't know though, so that was kind of embarrassing. She watched me sing and I felt content. I've never felt so content in my life. When I saw that she was watching me - smiling at me because she wanted to encourage me even though she knew me for only twelve hours… I felt amazing." Demi wanted to coo, but she managed not to since it was incredibly quiet in the club.

"I talked with her that night. We talked, we danced… and at the end of the night - it was midnight - she told me it was her birthday. She told me she wanted to wait with dating people until she was 21 and that she now was. Then I kissed her. Everything was perfect… besides one thing." The crowd gasped quietly. Nick wanted to chuckle at how into the story they were but he didn't.

"I had a girlfriend. And that girlfriend was not just someone either. It was that girl's sister. But she didn't know. The only one who knew was me. I lead her on even though I knew it would hurt her to find out that I did. I still did. I also knew that it was her birthday on that day because I was invited to a birthday dinner since I was her sister's boyfriend. And instead of just telling her… she found out on her birthday that the boy who kissed her just a few hours ago was actually her sister's boyfriend…" The crowd now gasped louder. Miley was on the verge of tears. She really didn't need a recap on their… story.

"Ever since then, we occasionally bumped into each other and every time she'd tell me to stop thinking about her because it wasn't right - but I can't. I can't stop thinking about her. The last time we talked I told her some pretty nasty things because I was angry. But not at her - I was angry at me for being so stupid. I wish I could take it back but I know I can't. I can only apologize to her. Tonight is my last change because she decided to leave tomorrow - she's going back to New York then, back to college. But I have to apologize now. I know she's here and I know she heard this so…" Nick searched the crowd again. He found Miley's eyes immediately. They stared at each other for a few moments. Miley was already crying by then. Nick didn't want her to cry, but he just had to continue.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for leading you on and I'm sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry for all the things I said and I'm sorry you had to go through all of this crap because of me. I'm sorry your life is so messed up because of me. I'm sorry for everything I have ever done to you…" Miley gulped and nodded ever so slightly. She forgave him - heck she never even was angry at him! Nick didn't see her nod; he only saw her cry which broke his heart. He quickly wiped the tear away that made its way down his cheek before he spoke up the last time before he'd sing.

"So, this song I'm going to sing now is… I know, it probably won't work but I just… I wrote it only two days ago so…" He couldn't bring out full sentences. He was nervous. That's all he could think when the music started to play.

Demi wiped her eyes. She didn't know about that part of the plan. She knew he'd say a few things but not actually tell the whole story. It sounded like a little fairytale only waiting to be told and have a happy ending. She glanced at Joe. Even he had a few tears running down his cheeks. Wow, Nick is good, she thought.

Miley was full on crying now. What Nick said was just… too much for her. But no matter what, she couldn't leave now; she had to hear the song. And then he started to sing. So beautiful, Miley thought as Nick began.

"_It's hard to believe… where we are now… your hand in mine, babe… feels right somehow. But now it's okay… so don't make a sound… 'cause it's almost perfect babe… so, baby, don't you look down." _Miley was full on sobbing now. The way he sang was so sincere that she knew he was sorry - she knew he cared. She knew he was hurting. And that only had her cry harder than ever.

"_We've had our past… leave that behind… 'cause none of it lasts… all that we have is tonight…" _Demi was crying too. She had never heard the song; she only knew there was one. And Nick looked so desperate up there… it was almost unbelievable.

"'_Cause you're not the only one, who's ever felt this way, don't let the world cave in, just tell me that you'll stay… Now that they pain is done, no need to be afraid, we don't have time to waste, just tell me that you'll stay…" _Miley wanted to nod so bad. She wanted to stay. She also wanted to run up onto that stage and kiss Nick to death.

"_Beautiful… one of a kind… you're something special babe… And you don't even realize… that you're my heart's desire…" _The crowd cheered at the high note, though they were crying themselves. Well, the girls were because they wanted a guy to do something like that for them. All the girls in the club were wondering who he was singing for - but they didn't know.

"_All I want and more… I know you're scared… But I promise, babe… I'm not who I was before" _Nick looked at all the faces out in the crowd - not that it were that many. But everyone was shedding at least one tear.

"'_Cause you're not the only one, who's ever felt this way, don't let the world cave in, just tell me that you'll stay… Now that the pain is done, no need to be afraid, we don't have time to waste, just tell me that you'll stay…" _There was an instrumental break. Nick had a few tears running down his cheeks. He only now realized how real this was. He only now realized that Miley was really leaving the following day - too soon for him. He couldn't stand the fact that she would've left without telling him; without making things right between them. That frustrated him even more. He wanted to let Miley know how badly he wanted her to stay. So falling to his knees and screamed out eh chorus once again, pulling on his shirt, trying to erase the pain in his heart section.

"'_Cause you're not the only one, who's ever felt this way, don't let the world cave in, just tell me that you'll stay… Now that the pain is done, no need to be afraid, we don't have time to waste, just tell me that you'll stay… Tell me; tell me you'll stay… No, tell me… Tell me that you will… Stay…" _Then he broke down crying. This was too real for him. He could hear the faint clapping of the people around him but only one person mattered to him right now.

Demi had her head buried in Joe's shoulder. She was crying. For Miley and for Nick. Those two were hurting too much for nothing. They could be happy together, it would be so easy. And yet, it wasn't. It was heartbreaking to see how bad they were hurting. Demi had never seen Nick cry before - and neither had Joe.

Joe was crying too. His brother was hurting - he was CRYING. Nick never cried. He didn't cry when he found out that their grandfather died, he didn't cry when their father left for work - though he did come back after a year - still Nick didn't cry though everybody else did. And now he was full on crying… in public?

Miley was just shocked. So many real feelings. So many people crying with the two almost-lovers. And so many things Miley had to tell Nick. She couldn't believe what she did next. She got up. Nobody was moving, they all had silent tears running down their cheeks while it was incredibly quiet in the club - and Miley got up from the chair she was sitting on.

Everybody turned to look at her and they instantly knew that Nick was singing to her and only her. She slowly started walking up to Nick. He was still slouching on stage, trying hard not to sob. He had a waterfall flowing down his cheeks which was trying desperately to wipe away. It wasn't really working.

It seemed as though sensed some movement because suddenly he looked up. He instantly saw Miley slowly making her way over to him. Even though her make-up was ruined - she had mascara running down her cheeks and her whole face was smeared - she looked so beautiful to him. She was still crying too. All Nick could do though was stare at her perfect face and figure walking towards him.

After too long, Miley finally reached the stage. And all they did was stare at each other for a really long time. Miley was looking for the right words to say - though she already knew them. Nick was silently praying for her not to slap him. Well, he thought it was silently but he said it out loud.

"Please don't slap me, please don't slap me, please don't…" But Miley cut him off. He was making her even more nervous. What she was about to say would not only be the first time she ever told a boy it would also be in front of about fifty people.

"Shut up!!" Nick looked at Miley with big eyes. This was it, she'd slap him. She hates me, Nick thought, I know she does. But Miley didn't. She looked back at him, straight in the eyes and told him the only thing that went through her mind after she heard Nick finish the song.

"I love you." Nick stared at her for about a minute, maybe even longer. He couldn't process what she had just told him. Did she seriously just tell him that? Was he seriously not answering back? He tried to regain his composure and gulped.

"W-what?" Miley sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She knew she'd have a lot of explaining to do, but not in front of as many people as that. She grabbed Nick's hand and dragged him all the way out of the club. She actually pushed him into the woman's bathroom and locked the door. She made sure there was no one in there at first, though.

Nick looked at Miley confused and stunned. Was this really happening? He couldn't believe it. After an intense writing session he thought his song sucked but he would perform it anyway and now… Now Miley dragged him to the bathrooms to talk to him. He watched Miley lock the doors and walk over to him. She looked him in the eyes once again.

"I said I love you. I do, I did ever since I first saw you on the beach. I never hated you - I never could. I don't even care if you're with Alex right now. I just have to tell you this. What you sang… it was so beautiful and I can only as much as thank you for it. I can't believe you wrote this for me. I'm sorry for all the things I did - I don't even remember half of them anyway… I just… thought that I had to tell you this all now because… I just love you." Nick stared at Miley in shock. She loved him? Did she really? All Nick could do at this very moment was the one thing he could think of.

He leaned forward and kissed Miley for the second time since they met. It was magical. So much emotion was put into that one kiss; it was as if the air exploded. Miley immediately wrapped her arms around Nick's neck, pulling him closer. Nick encircled Miley with his arms and ran his tongue along her lower lip.

Miley willingly opened her mouth only to feel Nick slip his tongue into it immediately. Nick put Miley onto the counter in the bathroom. She wrapped her legs around his torso and pulled him closer. They continued to make out for about ten minutes. Then they had to pull away - it was time to talk.

Miley put her head onto Nick's shoulder, out of breath and not willing to talk right now. But she knew they had to. He rubbed her back for a bit until he pulled back and made Miley look into his eyes. That's when they both felt something change. Probably their future.

"I love you too." Miley instantly started crying again. She was so happy to hear him say that. She hugged him and cried. But it was happy crying. Finally, after weeks of mourning and moping around, she cried happy tears. She finally heard those three words again. Someone loved her! That was enough for her. But Nick loving her was just a big extra.

Nick hugged Miley just as tightly. He rubbed her back and kissed her neck softly, repeatedly. This was not only calming her down, it also made butterflies erupt in both of their stomachs. Miley slowly pulled back and looked at Nick with big and questioning eyes.

"Do you really? I mean… I thought you hated me because of the thing with Alex… Alex! You're still dating her! I- I can't…" But Nick shook his head and silenced Miley with his finger.

"No, stop. Let me talk, please." Miley nodded and sat up straight. Nick took a few steps back and looked at Miley. Then he started pacing around, looking for the right words to say. He had to find the right beginning too.

"Okay, first of all: I do not hate you. I never did - how could I? I mean… maybe I thought badly of you but I can't hate you. And I was so wrong to accuse you of this… I know the truth, Miles. I know everything. Demi and Joe told me and I feel so horrible about it. I can't believe Alex would lie to everybody about this. By the way, I broke it off with Alex a week ago - before Demi and Joe even told me the truth. I couldn't be with her after everything that happened with you. But now I don't even regret breaking up with her anymore." Miley nodded. She was kind of scared now that she knew that he knew about her real past, but it seemed like he was handling it well.

Then it dawned on her. He broke up with Alex! He's not with her anymore… he's a free man. Miley's eyes started to water again - of course because she was so happy. But Nick wasn't even done yet.

"And I really do love you. Call it cheesy, but what we have - what we experienced - was love at first sight. I'm sure of it. And I'm glad we did. I'm glad I bumped into you. I know it sounds weird, but I don't regret anything that ever happened between us because… well, it led us to now. And I have a feeling that now is perfect. That everything will change - or probably already has. And… I guess, what I'm trying to tell you is that I love you with all my heart. Even only after those four weeks, I really do." Miley only cried more and jumped into Nick's arms.

He, of course, welcomed her there. Miley dug her head into the crook of Nick's neck while Nick kissed Miley's head over and over again. Though the place where they were at wasn't really romantic - a public toilet wasn't really a great place to tell a person you love them - the mood was and the time was right. Miley pulled her head back and smiled slightly at Nick.

"I love you too, Nicky." Nick wiped her tears away and leaned down. He kissed her ever so softly yet passionately, showing Miley that he really did love her. Finally realizing what really happened, Miley smiled brightly once they pulled apart. She just stared at Nick with her love struck face. Nick chuckled and kissed her nose. He then leaned forward to whisper into her ear.

"Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend, Miss Miley Stewart?" Miley giggled and sniffed a bit. She nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Do you even have to ask?" Nick hugged Miley tightly, before he let go. He awkwardly looked around.

"Uhm… can we leave this place now? It's creeping me out." Miley giggled and nodded. She grabbed Nick's hand and intertwined their fingers before unlocking the door. They walked out of the bathroom together. It was disturbingly quiet in the club. You could only hear a few sniffs here and there. Someone was even sobbing.

Nick shook his head and looked at his girlfriend… Ah, my girlfriend, he thought. He'd never get tired of saying this - not when it had anything to do with Miley. Miley giggled. Someone gasped and then you could hear nothing. Miley started pulling on Nick's hand. She was curious as to why nobody was talking.

"Come on, I want to see what's going on." Nick smiled at her eagerness and let himself be pulled out of the hallway and into the room. Everybody turned to them. They stared at the two. First at their faces, then at their hand and then at their smiling faces again. Then everything broke out into cheers. Demi raced over to Miley and hugged her tightly. She squealed in her ears and jumped up and down with Miley.

"It worked!!! The plan worked!" Miley giggled confused.

"What plan?" Joe decided it was his time to quickly hug Miley since he man-hugged Nick already. Demi then went on to hug Nick to congratulate him.

"Well, see Nick planned this. We had to bring you here so he could whine around and sing to you. Yeah, it worked as I can see." Joe looked down at the new couple's still intertwined hands. Miley blushed a little and stood closer to Nick. He smiled proudly and let go off her hand, wrapping his arm around her waist instead. It felt so good to him to finally be able to do that.

Miley smiled up at Nick. She was beaming. That the whole club was watching those two love struck adults didn't matter to them. They were finally happy together. They'd deal with the other problems later. What mattered now was that they were together. They knew nothing could bring them apart now, no matter how bad things were - they already had to live through their worst. Inseparable - that's what they were. And in love - very much in love.

* * *

**Oh my god, no matter how stuck up that sounds I so love this chapter!! I think this is the first chapter I really love - I mean, a chapter I wrote myself of course. I don't even know what to write here right now other than reviews are very much appreciated!! Please let me know what you think ;)**


	12. End Of The Night

The new couple swayed around on the dance floor, not really caring about the looks they got. They didn't even stay in rhythm with the music - they just danced around in each other's arms. And nothing else mattered when situated right there.

Miley pulled her head back and looked at Nick. He smiled down at her and kissed her lips ever so gently. Miley smiled too and sighed happily. She loved this evening and she knew, nothing could change her mood… or maybe it could. She only then remembered that she was supposed to leave the next day. Miley frowned.

This didn't go unnoticed by Nick who had been staring at her while the saddening thoughts raced through Miley's mind. He put a strand of hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Miley bit her lip and sighed. She didn't really want to destroy the mood they were in but they had to talk about it once. And it had to happen soon too.

"It's just… I have a plane ticket to New York. And the plane is supposed to leave tomorrow. But I kind of don't want to leave anymore because a boyfriend of mine is here." Nick chuckled and kissed Miley's cheek.

"Then don't leave. Easy as that." Miley sighed and shook her head.

"It's not as easy as that. I can't stay here! My sister hates me, my mother ignores me and… I just can't stay in that house anymore." Miley put her head onto Nick's chest. She hugged him tightly, trying to get the tears out of her eyes.

Nick put his head on top of Miley's. He knew she was right. She really couldn't stay in that house any longer, not with Trish and Alex acting so mean towards her. He had to do something to get her to stay. He looked around the room aimlessly, looking for a sign. Nothing really helped. That was until his eyes settled back on Miley. He stared at her for a minute until he smiled brightly.

"Then sleep at my place for the rest of the summer!" Miley's head snapped up and she just stared at Nick shocked. Did he really suggest something like this? They haven't even been together for that long! How could he want her to stay at his place?

"Nick… we don't… I can't - what if something…" Nick chuckled and put his hands on either side of Miley's head. Miley stopped shaking her head and looked at Nick with big eyes.

"You can, Miley. Nothing will happen. We're going to figure something out, alright? But I really don't want you to leave! Not after tonight. I didn't even want you to leave before tonight happened. We won't do anything stupid, alright? Please just… tell me that you'll stay." He quoted his own song with a hint of playfulness. Miley chuckled and shook her head. She leaned up and kissed Nick softly before she replied.

"Fine, I'll stay." Nick hugged her tightly. Miley giggled when he kissed her up and down her neck and jaw line. He then let go of her and pulled her over to the bar. Demi and Joe were talking and laughing when they saw the two come over. Demi grinned at their intertwined hands. She was still more than happy for her two best friends.

"Hey, love birds!" Miley blushed as Nick rolled his eyes. He put an arm around Miley and let her hid her head in Nick's chest. Demi giggled. Joe shook his head and looked at Nick questioningly.

"What's up dude?" Nick grinned brightly.

"We're leaving now, alright? Oh and, you're not leaving tomorrow." Joe and Demi stared at Nick confused. Miley pulled her head back and smiled.

"Let's stay here until summer is over. I really don't want to leave now. I just want to leave the house. And that is where Nick comes in." Nick nodded.

"Yup, Miley will be staying with me from now on. We're getting her things later and…" Miley looked at Nick confused.

"We are?" Nick chuckled and nodded.

"Yup, we are. And I thought that maybe Demi could stay at Joe's for the rest of the summer?" Demi quickly looked at Joe beaming. He nodded. Demi hugged Joe. Then she went on to hug Nick; ending her hug she leapt forward and squeezed Miley tightly.

"I love you, bestie, you know that, right?" Miley nodded.

"Yeah, love you too, Dems." The two best friends pulled apart and smiled at each other before Nick grabbed Miley's hand and walked out of the club with her. Miley leaned her head onto his shoulder and sighed happily. She looked up at Nick to find him staring down at her.

"What?" Miley shrugged and closed her eyes for a split second. Then she smiled brightly.

"Nothing, I just never would have guess that this all would happen today - tonight. A few hours ago I was crying and packing the rest of my stuff and now you're my boyfriend and I'm practically moving in with you for the summer. And we love each other and we're happy. It's all so surreal to me." Nick smiled as Miley said 'my boyfriend'. He would probably never stop getting butterflies in his stomach by only hearing her say that.

"Yeah, we are happy, aren't we?" Miley smiled and nodded. Everything's perfect, she thought as the couple got into Nick's car. Miley grinned and grabbed Nick's hand once he sat next to her. He intertwined their fingers and kissed the back of her hand before driving off to his house.

"Have you ever been like this with Alex?" Nick glanced at Miley confused. Where was this coming from?

"What do you mean?" Miley sighed and played with Nick's fingers. He couldn't help but smile a bit at how cute she looked.

"I mean… I don't want to ruin the mood and all… but have you ever been like this, you know all lovey-dovey and sweet with her? Like you are to me, I mean." Nick worriedly glanced at Miley for a split second before he cleared his throat. This would be awkward, he knew it.

"Well… at first I guess. I tried to… uhm, to get her because… I liked her I guess. But after she agreed to go out with me I stopped being cute and all that." Miley frowned when Nick admitted that he liked Alex. Yeah, it was common sense since she was his girlfriend so he had to like her, but it still got Miley frowning.

Nick sensed Miley's now sadder mood and quickly kissed her hand again. He smiled at her reassuringly.

"But I didn't like her even close to as much as I like you. Well, I love you and I didn't love her so…" Miley smiled a little and leaned over, putting her head onto Nick's shoulder. As uncomfortable as it was, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey, you just missed the…" Nick shook his head.

"Nope, I didn't. I decided we should only get your things tomorrow. I'm too tired to carry all of your things out of your room." Miley chuckled and nodded.

"Yup, you're right. Have you ever seen how many books I own?" Nick thought back to the one time he was standing in front of Miley's room, talking to her. He chuckled and nodded.

"Actually, I have. Remember that one time I went to your room and stood in your door… we fought that time and I saw your books. Oh my god, do we really have to carry them around?" Miley nodded and tried her hardest to look as serious as possible. But she burst out laughing after she saw Nick's face.

"No, we don't. We can sort them out tomorrow." Nick nodded relieved. He really didn't feel like trying to carry all those books from her house to his.

"Thank god. Why do you read so much anyway?" Miley shrugged and looked out of the window. Nick rubbed the back of Miley's hand softly while they finally arrived at his house. This was the first time Miley ever even saw it from the outside. And to say she liked it was an understatement.

She always thought that Nick wasn't that wealthy since he was working at a bar. But his house was almost the size of a mansion. Miley stared at the house in awe. She looked it up and down and then she looked at Nick. He smirked in her direction and grabbed her hand as Miley finally stepped out of the house.

"Didn't expect that, did ya?" Miley shook her head slowly. She was amazed by the size of the house, she couldn't hide that fact. She blushed and shook her head.

"No, I didn't! You never told me you were rich!" Nick chuckled and walked up the long driveway with Miley. He unlocked the front door and let Miley in. All he earned when Miley entered the big house was a loud gasp. She turned around and stared at him.

"It's so beautiful here!" Nick smiled and kissed Miley's forehead as she admired the house.

"Well, not nearly as beautiful as you, but as close as it can get." Miley blushed and turned away from Nick. She couldn't believe that he got her blushing like that. Of course, no guy has ever had this affect on her other than Nick. And she just had to blush now, didn't she? Gathering her thoughts together, she turned back around to look at Nick questioningly.

"Well, how come you're so rich?" Nick rolled his eyes playfully as he dragged Miley into the living room. He sat down onto the couch, pulling Miley down on top of him making her sit on his lap. Miley blushed again as Nick wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, my parents kind of own this huge news paper. I don't know if you've heard of it. _The In-Life. _It's this gossip kind of news paper. My mother encouraged my dad to do it and he agreed. He just can't say no to momma's puppy dog face." Miley stared at Nick shocked. They own her favorite magazine? No way, she thought, this must be a dream.

"Are you kidding me?! You're parents own… oh my god!" She squealed and hugged Nick tightly. Then she let go off him embarrassed. Nick chuckled and rubbed her back.

"So you did hear of it, I assume?" Miley blushed and nodded embarrassed. She buried her head in the crook of Nick's neck. He laughed and pulled Miley closer to himself.

"It's okay thought. Everyone's heard of it. I just wanted to be independent for once in my life. You know, they always gave me money and I feel bad for it. Now I want to make my own money - with what, either the job at the bar or with music doesn't matter. I just don't want my parents spending any more money on me." Miley smiled brightly at Nick. She kissed his cheek quickly.

"I think that's nice of you - brave too. I mean, I think I could do that too, but I don't know… since I'm kind of alone right now I think I have too, right? And then there's college and all… gosh, I sound like a little kid." Nick shook his head.

"No, you don't. And you're not alone. You have Demi and Joe… and most importantly you have me. I'll be there for you whenever you need anything, alright? And I think you always have been independent. You just always stood back from the spotlight, didn't you? But that's okay, because in order to do that, you have to be braver than me or anyone else. You are the strongest person I know, Miles, and you are not alone. Not anymore." Miley smiled a tearful smile and put her head onto Nick's shoulder.

"Thank you, Nicky. I think I needed to hear that." Nick smiled and kissed Miley's head.

"Yeah, you did…" Miley gasped playfully and hit Nick's chest. She loved how his abs felt under her hand. That thought got her blushing, but she managed to stop herself from blushing a deep red. Her cheeks only were rosy.

"But… that's what I'm here for. To make you feel worth it. Because you are, baby. You are worth the world to at least three people on this planet. And you're worth my life to me. I love you and I hope you know that." Miley smiled at Nick and nodded. She slowly leaned forward and kissed Nick gently.

Nick kissed her back, leaning a little more into the kiss, deepening it. He ran his tongue across Miley's bottom lip, asking for entrance which she granted the second he asked. Their tongues battled for dominance, though Nick won and he explored Miley's mouth.

Miley moaned quietly and shifted on Nick's lap, putting her legs on either side of Nick's body. Nick groaned at the contact and put his hands on Miley's waist as she slowly and unconsciously ground on Nick.

Suddenly feeling something poke her from beneath, Miley pulled back and looked down. She then quickly looked up and looked at a blushing Nick whose face might have matched Miley's face color. They were both blushing a deep red. But Nick was more embarrassed than Miley. He just…? He groaned as he realized Miley was still seated on top of him, shaking with laughter.

The shaking only got her rubbing on him even more, not really helping the situation. He tried to push her off him gently, not trying to hurt her feelings. But Miley noticed that he started pushing her off so she stopped laughing and slid off his lap. Feeling rejected, she looked everywhere but Nick and tried to push back her tears.

She hated being rejected - she had to live though it a lot in her life. But being rejected by your boyfriend was something she had never lived through before. And now that she knew she loved him it hurt even more to know that he just rejected her. She quickly wiped a tear away that did escape her eye.

That didn't go unnoticed by Nick. He looked at Miley alarmed. Not even bothering to put a pillow over his erected member, he pulled Miley back on his lap, ignoring his inner self which was screaming for him to just take her right on the couch. He hugged Miley tightly without knowing what he was doing or why he was doing it.

Miley buried her head in his shoulder. She was so embarrassed for thinking Nick didn't want her it was almost unbelievable. Nick rubbed her back. He kissed her ear softly.

"What's wrong, Miles?" Miley pulled her head back pouting and shook her head.

"Nothing… It's okay. I'm being stupid. Anyway, I'm really tired, can we… go to sleep?" Nick smiled at Miley and nodded. Anything for you, he thought. But Miley didn't move. She didn't make any effort to get up. All she did was stay seated on Nick's lap and look at Nick, waiting for him to do something. He chuckled.

"You want me to carry you, don't you?" Miley nodded like a little kid and giggled as Nick got up and walked them over to the stairs. He looked at Miley questioningly. She just nodded and put her head on his shoulder. She was a little… high, you could say. This night has been nothing but great for her and she was on cloud nine.

Nick walked up the stairs without complaining. If Miley asked him to run around the world, he would. It would take him a long time, but he would really do anything for her. And carrying her upstairs is nothing to him - she weighs nothing too. He kissed Miley's neck as he sat her down on his bed. Miley looked at him smiling.

She leaned back and let herself lay on his bed. Nick plopped down next to her, immediately wrapping an arm around her. They had some time to make up. They wasted about four weeks not even talking to each other and they couldn't have that.

Miley snuggled into Nick's side. She sighed. This was heaven to her. Nothing would change her mood anymore. Not even going home the next day to get her things. Or…

"Nicky…" Nick looked at Miley as she whimpered. Oh no, he thought, she regrets it.

"What?" He sat up, pulling Miley along with him and leaned against the headboard. He rubbed Miley's arm comfortingly. Miley pouted a little as she looked at him.

"I'm scared…" Her voice only came out as a whisper which concerned Nick. She was smiling just a minute ago, what changed her mind?

"Of what?" Miley gulped and pushed back the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

"Of going home tomorrow." Nick let out a relieved sigh and kissed Miley's head. Miley looked at him confused.

"Why are you happy?! This isn't something to be happy about! I'm scared of going home! I'm scared that my own mother won't care enough about me to beg me to stay with her! And Alex…" Nick silenced Miley with his finger.

"We're going to talk to her, alright? We're telling her the truth, no matter what Alex says or wants. She lied this whole time and you went along with it. Let Alex deal with the crap you got all those years…" Miley sighed and nodded. Nick smiled slightly and kissed Miley's forehead again. Miley snuggled back into Nick's sighed. But then, she looked at him again.

"I need something to sleep in." Nick nodded and got up. He walked to his dresser and pulled out some sweatpants and a shirt that didn't fit him anymore. He thought Miley might fit into it - but he knew she wouldn't.

Miley grabbed the things and walked into the bathroom after Nick showed her the way. She quickly changed into Nick's things and looked into the mirror. She was glowing… and she liked it. Smiling at her reflection, she licked her teeth and walked out of the bathroom.

Nick was already lying on his bed, waiting for Miley. He threw the shirt off and pulled his pants off as well, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. One hand was behind his head while the other one was lying on his stomach loosely. Miley blushed a bit when Nick smirked. She was swimming in his clothes.

"You look good in my clothes." Miley rolled her eyes though she was still blushing. She looked around the room shyly, not sure where to go. Should she go over to his bed or sleep on the floor? Couldn't he just say anything?

Nick noticed that Miley didn't move towards him nor was she moving anywhere else. He looked at her confused. What was she doing? He chuckled confused.

"What are you doing, Miles?" Miley stood there and shook her head.

"What am I doing? I'm thinking about where I should sleep." Nick looked at her confused. He pointed at his bed.

"Well, how about here? Where else would you sleep?" Miley looked at Nick flustered.

"Well, but we… we only got together today!! We can't sleep together… I mean, in a bed together." Nick shook his head and grabbed Miley's hand. He pulled her onto the bed and put an arm around her. Miley sighed reluctantly and snuggled into his side.

"So? We only got together today, but we know we would've gotten together a few weeks ago if all that stuff hadn't happened." Miley shrugged. Nick kissed Miley's head.

"Maybe you're right. But…" Nick shook his head.

"No buts… Now go to sleep, my love. We're going to have a really exhausting day tomorrow." They slipped down under the blankets and cuddled together. Miley dug her head into Nick's shoulder. He wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed her head one last time before they both fell into a deep slumber.

Both dreamt the same that night. They dreamt of their future, what was to come. The happy times and the times that might get harder for them. But they knew that all the bad times that would come would not be anything like the ones that they already lived through. They would never let each other go, not for the world.

**

* * *

**

So Miley's staying :) Yeah, the story isn't over yet :P I knew somebody would think it was over but it isn't. There are still some problems going on, right? I mean, Alex and Trish… and then the end of the summer.

**Oh well I'll let you know when the story is over which will be in three chapters or so :) Anyway, have you all checked out my kinda preface for this new story? It's called Guilty As Charged. And I think you should check it out… just saying ;)**

**Well, thanks for reading this. Hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW (I mean, I'm just saying)**

**Twitter: christkind09**


	13. I'll Do The Talking

Miley's eyes fluttered open lightly. Realizing she wasn't in her own room, she looked around confused. Okay, where the hell am I?, she thought. But then her eyes met Nick's and she instantly knew where she was. She grinned at him.

Nick lay facing Miley, grinning as well. He had watched her for about half an hour. Something impossible for him: stop watching his girlfriend sleep for longer than five seconds. She looked like an angel; lying there in his arms, breathing evenly.

They both leaned forward a little until their lips touched a bit. It was a soft good morning kiss, something both of them wanted to wake up too every day. Miley smiled sleepily as Nick pulled her closer to him. He gently ran his fingers up and down Miley's arm while she shivered and closed her eyes. No words were said or needed to be said - they were just happy with what they were doing right now.

But they knew they had to do something soon, so Miley slowly got out of Nick's grip - much to Nick's dismay - and walked into the bathroom. She silently brushed her teeth and combed her hair, trying to soothe it out as well as possible. Once she finished, she smiled and turned around. Suddenly Nick was behind her, leaning down to kiss her. He was fast, she thought while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Nick grinned and deepened the kiss a little more. But then, Miley pulled back pulling a playful disgusted face.

"Ew, you have morning breath." She held a hand in front of her nose and pretended to hold her breath. Nick gasped and glared at Miley.

"How nice of you… you just ruined my mood, Miles." He turned to the sink and brushed his teeth. Miley giggled and wrapped her arms around his torso from behind. She laid her head on his back and sighed.

Nick tensed up a bit but soon relaxed. It felt calming to him to have Miley touching him. Not in the inappropriate way though. Just her touch anywhere and he felt a lot better. He finished brushing his teeth and turned back around.

Miley rolled her eyes as Nick leaned forward again, catching her lips once again. But she kissed back anyway. They kept on kissing for a bit until Miley broke their kiss - well, actually it was her stomach. Miley blushed and bit her lip. Embarrassing.

"Well, sounds like someone's hungry." Miley glared at Nick.

"Well, what do you know? Someone wants to starve me." Nick chuckled and put an arm around Miley, walking out of the bathroom with her. They walked downstairs and right into the kitchen. Nick grabbed some cereal and milk. He put the things on the table. Then he got two bowls and spoons and sat down at the table. Miley was already waiting for Nick. She chuckled.

"Breakfast of champions… cereal and milk." Nick chuckled too and poured himself milk. Miley followed his actions and soon enough they were eating silently. Miley looked around the kitchen, chewing. She then chuckled and shook her head. Nick looked at her confused, though he still chuckled.

"What?" Miley grinned and swallowed before she laughed.

"Nothing. I just… I actually love your kitchen. I can't wait to cook here." Nick chuckled and looked at Miley ironically.

"Are you sure you can cook? Or will we have to call the fire department?" Miley glared at Nick and threw a handful of cereal at him. He gasped and wanted to throw something back, but he restrained himself and shook his head.

"No, we won't have to call the fire department. And yes, I can cook. I had to learn how to cook since my mother never cooked and if she did, she only cooked for my dear sister. So I was left to cook or go to Demi's. And ever since she moved away, I had to cook all the time. So yes, mister, I can cook." Nick sighed and smiled a little at Miley.

"Sorry, of course you can." Miley glared at him and finished eating. She got up and put the bowl in the sink. Nick followed her actions shortly after. They walked into the living room with Miley a few steps ahead, not saying a word. Nick worriedly walked faster to catch up with her.

"Hey, you aren't… mad, are you?" Miley only huffed and walked upstairs. Nick sighed and ran after her. They both entered Nick's - and now Miley's - bedroom. Miley wanted to go into the bathroom, but Nick grabbed her hand gently.

"Are you really mad?" Miley bit her lip and sighed dramatically. Of course she wasn't. She's never been a drama queen, why would she be one now? But she wanted to play with him a little. So she didn't answer him.

Nick grabbed Miley's other hand and turned her to look at him. She only looked down, pouting playfully. Nick sighed and put a finger under Miley's chin, pushing it up. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Mi…" After he said that, Miley burst out laughing. Nick looked at her confused.

"Why are you laughing?" Miley only continued to laugh. She put her head on Nick's chest and shook with laughter. Nick was beyond confused but he chuckled nonetheless.

"Come on Mi, what's so funny?" Miley looked at Nick and giggled. He smiled a little at her though he was still confused.

"I wasn't… even… mad… in the first place!" Miley giggled some more whilst Nick playfully glared at her. He held his hands up and slowly started moving them towards her stomach. Miley's eyes widened after she realized what he was up to. She shook her head.

"No! Don't, please!" Nick smirked.

"Too late…" And with that he started tickling her. Miley squealed and started squirming but it was no use. Nick picked her up and threw her on his bed. Climbing on top of her, he kept on tickling her. Miley's eyes were already watering from laughing so much. But she loved it. She loved that she finally could act like this with Nick and not feel bad. And the tears she shed were definitely happy tears - or laughing tears for that matter.

"Stop! Come… on! Stop i-it!" Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"No. Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" He tickled Miley some more, loving to hear her laugh. Miley kept on squirming under him. She then finally got an idea how to get him to stop tickling her. It worked on everybody who ever tickled her, why not Nick?

"Stop! I can't… breathe!" Nick immediately stopped and looked at Miley concerned. Miley was breathing heavily, acting as if to try and catch her breath. But then she started smirking.

"Get's 'em every time." She slipped out from under him and laughed as Nick stared at her. She grinned at him as she stood in front of him, hands on her hips proudly. Nick couldn't help but feel… well, turned on. She looked so proud, standing there in front of him, glowing and smiling at him. She was also wearing his clothes, which made her even sexier. So he reached forward and grabbed her waist, pulling her down on top of him.

Her body fit perfectly with his. No matter if they were standing, sitting or lying down, she always seemed to fit there - just like their hands. He held Miley tightly and stared at her lovingly. Miley was confused though. What was going on? She knew that Nick was sentimental from a few earlier experiences, but he looked so… sincere and not confused at all and… he looked like he really loved her more than life - even after such a short time, four weeks exactly.

Nick smiled at Miley softly and leaned forward. He kissed her gently, letting it linger on her lips for a few moments before pulling back, leaving a slightly frowning Miley behind. He chuckled and ran his fingers over her cheek lovingly.

"I love you... I just wanted you to know that." Miley smiled brightly and leaned forward again, pressing her lips against his. She pulled back quickly, grinning from ear to ear.

"I love you too." Nick smiled and kissed Miley's cheek before burying his face in the crook of her neck. He nuzzled her neck, making Miley giggle happily. She then sighed.

"Nicky… we have to get my things." Nick pulled back and looked at Miley, frowning slightly at her quivering voice.

"Mi… you can get Demi to get your things." He suggested it with an innocent looking face. But it didn't matter how cute Nick looked, Miley shook her head.

"No, I have to get my things on my own. Demi will get her things on her own as well and I can't make her get all my books - she'd kill me. And I have to talk to Mom and Alex. I think… I think it's time for Mom to know the truth." Nick looked at his girlfriend proudly. She was so strong - has been her whole life and now she was finally standing up for her rights; for what she believed in.

"Okay… let's get dressed… oh wait, sorry. Just keep wearing what you're wearing. I'll get dressed and ready to leave, alright?" Miley nodded and let Nick get up. He hurried over to his closet and pulled out some jeans and a v-neck shirt. Grabbing a pair of boxers, he walked into the bathroom and changed as fast as possible. He looked at himself in the mirror and tried to smile as real as possible. He knew that the next few hours would be hard for him and Miley.

Nick walked out of the bathroom and over to Miley. She had her back to him, looking out of the window, deep in thought. He slowly slid his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind and putting his chin on her shoulder. Miley jumped but soon relaxed after she realized that it was only Nick. She smiled and turned around.

"Ready to go?" Nick nodded and grabbed her hand. Together they walked out of Nick's bedroom and his house. After they got into the car, Nick drove the car to Miley's house. The closer they got the more nervous Miley started to be. She was scared that her mother would hate her. But she actually just wanted to tell her the truth. She didn't need sympathy or understanding. She only wanted her mother to know the truth.

Nick noticed Miley's nervousness so he grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. He was nervous with her, but he had to show her that he was there to support her. So he tightened his grip and smiled at her quickly before returning his gaze back on the road.

Miley gratefully smiled at Nick and squeezed his hand. They arrived at Miley's childhood house soon enough. Too soon, Miley thought as Nick got out of his car. He walked around it quickly and opened Miley's door for her. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. Miley shakily got out of his car and looked up the house. She saw a curtain close and instantly knew that it was Alex who watched the new couple. Miley sighed and looked at Nick. She nodded and together they walked up to the front door.

They walked into the house quietly. Miley turned to Nick at the stairs.

"Okay, here's the plan. You go to my room and start packing everything you can find. I'll go talk to Mom. I have a feeling I should do this alone." Nick nodded and pecked Miley's lips gently before walking up the stairs. Miley watched him disappear behind a corner. She then walked into the living room.

"Mom?!" She looked around the room, not finding her mother. But her question was answered by her mother answering from the kitchen.

"In here!" Miley gulped and walked into the kitchen, a little shaky and really nervous. Her mother was at the stove, cooking something. It was a rare picture and it kind of hurt Miley to see her mother only then cooking when Miley wasn't even supposed to be home anymore.

"Mom?" Trish turned around, a little shocked and confused. She licked her finger and showed Miley a tight-lipped smile.

"Why are you still here?" Miley bit the inside of her mouth to cover up the hurt she felt by her mother's words. It wouldn't have been so hurtful if the tone of her mother's voice hadn't been so harsh. Miley sighed.

"I'm not leaving, Mom." Trish inwardly rolled her eyes, but outwardly smiled at Miley.

"Why not?" Miley gulped and sat down at a chair in their kitchen. She ignored her mother's question and went on with her prepared speech. She already thought this through, she knew what she would say to Trish and she would not let her interrupt Miley's speech.

"At least I'm not leaving LA. I'm leaving this house because I can't take it anymore. Your ignorant attitude is hurting me, Mom. And you know what hurts worse than that? You don't even have an actual reason to ignore me! No, don't say that I watched Dad beat Alex up and never told because that is a lie! My whole life has been a lie. Ever since Dad started drinking, I had to cover up the pain and the lies Alex told!

Yes, Alex was lying. She never got beaten once in her life! She always had the sunny side of everything while I was named the bad child or just a slut or whore! I got beaten and Alex watched and now, that I'm 21 I can tell you this because… I'm just not scared anymore! I know that I have people who love me and that even though neither you nor Alex are a part of those people, I will make it through! I know the truth, Alex knows the truth and if you don't believe me… ask Dad. You can call him because I know you have his number which frankly, you should have deleted from your phone and ripped out of the phonebook!

I had to go through hell those past ten years and you always thought that Alex was the victim. Alex played the victim so convincible that even people she didn't know believed her. But tell me, mother, what sane person goes around telling everybody that their father beat them up just for the heck of it? I could never do that and I always kept my mouth shut whenever Alex used that stupid little card. The 'I-got-beaten-by-my-father-now-buy-me-what-I-want' card. The only person who knew the truth all along besides Alex, Dad and me was grandma. She was my rock. After she died, my whole world came crashing down and I only had Demi left but I never told her about Dad beating me up and Alex watching i.

But nobody cared! After gran died, you only pitied Alex as if I wasn't there. And now, finally, after what seems like forever, I can say this to your face. More than four people know about this. Demi knows, Joe knows and Nick knows and now finally, you know it too. I know what you're thinking right now. That I stole Nick from Alex. But I didn't even do anything! He bumped into me at the beach, he wrote me a song, he kissed me and he broke my heart, not the other way round.

But he also apologized to me. And most importantly, while he was still dating Alex, he told me that he couldn't just break up with Alex because he didn't want to hurt her. He was gentleman enough to put another person's feelings first. And he even ignored my feelings because he thought that Alex was the one who got beaten. He threw some pretty bad words at my head and I didn't talk to him for a long time.

And he only really apologized yesterday and told me that he had to break up with Alex because it wasn't working. But you seriously can't blame me for falling for a guy who was my sister's boyfriend! I can't control my feelings! And I really can't control his! So now you know. You know the truth. And it is up to you whether you believe me or not. That's all I had to say and now I'm getting my things and I'm moving in with Nick for the summer. So… bye." Miley turned around and walked out of the kitchen, leaving a very stunned Trish standing there. The food was burnt.

Miley wiped her eyes as she walked into her room. Nick just sipped a bag close as he heard the door open. He immediately ran over to Miley and hugged her. Miley big her lip and tried hard not to cry. She still had Alex to talk to and if she broke down now she knew she'd never be able to talk to Alex. So sighed, she gained back her composure and smiled at Nick.

"It's fine. I think I hit a nerve with Mom. Are we almost done?" Nick nodded and looked around. Most of Miley's books weren't even unpacked so it was done anyway. Nick managed to pack all of Miley's clothes - though his packing consisted of throwing Miley's thing in random bags. There were only a few pictures left. Miley sighed.

"You can decide. Either we pack those picture frames together and talk to Alex together too or you pack them alone and carry them downstairs alone while I talk to Alex alone." Nick chuckled and turned to the pictures.

"Meet you in the car. I think you should talk to her alone. She hates me already and we already had a long talk so… this one's up to you. And I don't want to disturb you. But I'll come the second you scream my name, alright?" Miley nodded and quickly kissed Nick before she walked out of her room and towards her sister's. This is it, Miley thought as she knocked on Alex' door.

Alex opened her door and instantly glared at Miley but she let her in nonetheless. Miley walked into her sister's room and immediately walked over to the window. Yeah, it definitely was Alex who watched them get out of the car. Miley turned around quickly to see Alex sitting on her bed, her arms crossed and glared at Miley.

"Alex…" Alex shook her head.

"No. I don't want to hear it. You can choke on your words for all I care." Miley bit her lip. She suddenly got very angry at her. Alex had no right whatsoever to blame Miley for anything. If she hadn't lied in the first place they would have never been in this situation.

"Stop blaming all this crap on me, Alex! Maybe you can say I kind of stole your boyfriend because he seemed to have liked me better for once in our lives! But I can't control what he wants and neither can you! And whatever you're going to say now; shut up and listen to me! You could've just told the truth, maybe things would've been different then! But you decided to lie and tell the whole world that Dad beat you up and I watched and not the other way round. And I've gotten shit for this my whole life! And now it's time that I tell you what I really think of you.

I strongly dislike you! I know, I was supposed to say that I hated you, but I can't hate - I don't do that. But I really don't like you and it's your entire fault! Mom knows, I told her just a few minutes ago because I can't go on like this. My whole life all I heard was either 'It's your fault that your father beat Alex up' or simply 'You are the worst child ever' maybe even worse things than that. And it was all because you lied to Mom and everyone else!

But I'm sick and tired of covering up for you and making a brave face because eventually I have to break. And the time has come - I'm broken, alright?! My life is like a broken record. It all repeated itself constantly. All the guys I liked - you took them. All the things I wanted - you got them. And now, I decided to tell the real truth. And everybody who won't believe me should call Dad and ask him. He beat me up but he never lied and everyone who knew him knows that! Now you can go cry to Mom and complain about me yelling at you because I simply don't care anymore.

But maybe you should look back at my life and put yourself in my shoes for once. Think about all the shit I got for 'not stopping dad and not telling anyone about it', or all the things I've lost because you were more important to Mom. And think back to the last month. Mom hasn't talked to me properly ever since my birthday which you ruined, by the way.

You'll most likely be pissed at me for getting together with Nick but I really don't care anymore. I cared about you so much while you put me down every chance you got and now… I really don't care about you anymore neither. I care about my friends. Demi, Joe and Nick and that's all I need. You can decide whether you understand me or not or 'forgive me' or not… just know that it doesn't matter to me anymore! Have a nice life - for the case that we won't see each other ever again." And with that, Miley left Alex' room without turning back. She was proud of herself and the second she got into Nick's car - which was packed - she knew Nick was too.

She leaned over and kissed Nick. He grinned at her as he started the engine. Miley sighed happily and grabbed his hand.

"I did it. I actually did it. I never stood up to anyone in my life before." Nick smiled at Miley as he nodded.

"I love you." Miley smiled brightly and leaned over to kiss his cheek. They arrived at Nick's house shortly after. It didn't even take them an hour to unpack all of Miley's things. Partially because they didn't unpack everything and partially because they just stopped after they got out the most important things.

Miley fell onto Nick's bed exhausted. She hadn't cried yet and honestly, she didn't even feel like she had to. Her eyes were dry and her throat wasn't hurting like it did when she was about to cry. So she was feeling good about herself for once. And after Nick lay down next to her and pulled her close to him she felt even better.

Her life made the biggest 180 turn she had ever experienced. She thought it was all going downhill but suddenly the sun started to shine again. It all happened to fast - almost as if it didn't happen. But it did. And only knowing that it did made Miley grin madly. She rolled over and kissed Nick just because. She didn't need another reason. She simply loved kissing him - was that a crime?

Nick kissed her back without any complaint or confusion. If she wanted to kiss him then fine - who was he to complain, right? He deepened the kiss and pulled Miley on top of him. They continued to make out happily. It seemed as if nothing in the world would pull them apart ever again. And there really wasn't anything that could. Well, at least until the summer was over. Because then Miley had to leave LA - but they would discuss this later. Now was just about being with each other and it would always matter - they would figure something out later.

* * *

**Okay, here it is!! I really hope you liked it :) I'm sorry for any typos or major mistakes I'm kinda hyper so... forgive me :P Oh well, like I said, I really hope you liked it and it would be REALLY awesome if you left a review and told me what you think about this chapter or the whole story... anyway... :D Thanks for reading - oh and it's not over yet :)**


	14. Understanding

"Stop!" Miley laughed and ran around the living room. Nick laughed too and ran after her. So maybe Miley had thrown a full buck of water at him just because he said he was hot and she was bored. But that wasn't her fault, right? He challenged her! So ever since then, Nick chased her around the whole house.

"Never! You totally ruined my hair!" Miley laughed only more and ran into a room she hasn't been in yet. She had lived at Nick's for a week and she only has been in the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom and Nick's bedroom. The other rooms… let's say she couldn't find time to explore the whole house.

Miley closed the door and leaned against it, still giggling. He wouldn't find her in here - she had a feeling he wouldn't. Miley only then noticed her surroundings. A piano, a drum set and a few guitars. Miley looked around the room stunned. This was the room. The room Nick told her about - where he wrote the song for her. 'Stay' - he said - 'The song's called Stay.' Miley chuckled slightly and walked over to the piano.

Her song would sound so much better if she played it on the piano. Miley played a chord on the keyboard and sighed. She wanted to sing her song to Nick. But not now, she knew it would have to wait some time. Miley sighed and sat down at the piano. She started playing more chords, trying to figure out how to get the tune of her song.

She figured it out soon and started playing it. She didn't sing to it though; she just played and let the music guide her. Miley sighed and stopped playing after some time. She suddenly gasped. Nick! He would be looking for her. But actually, he wasn't. Miley turned around, only to meet Nick's shocked eyes. He stared at her amazed.

"You never told me you could play the piano as well." Miley blushed and looked down.

"Well… you never asked." Nick chuckled and walked up to her. He hugged her and kissed her head.

"Whatever… you play amazingly, did you know that?" Miley shook her head and hid it in his chest.

"Whatever you say, hunk." Nick laughed and shook his head. She started calling him that after Nick had walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. So maybe he did it intentionally and only said he didn't know Miley was in the room to get her to see him without a shirt on.

Somewhere, not so far away, a very distraught Trish Stewart sat on her couch. She was frustrated. Ever since Miley had shown up a week ago, things had changed. Not only hadn't she heard of Miley again - not even a phone call to let her mother know she was alright - but she also had any idea what she should do. She only knew one thing but she really didn't want to do that. Though, seeing it was her only chance, she did the undoable. She called her ex-husband.

Trish Stewart was many things; a mother, a sister, an ex-wife. But she was also a coward. She realized that the second Miley walked out of her living room that morning. And now, a week later, she had proof that she was indeed a coward - probably the biggest of man-kind. She was scared to see her ex again after all those years. But she needed to know the truth. She didn't want to ask Alex because she thought it would seem stupid of her to just ask her daughter if she got beaten by her drunken father. So after two days she did what Miley told her to do.

And at that moment, Trish was waiting for him to arrive. He said he'd come by the end of the week. With that he meant Friday which it was at the time being. Trish had sent Alex away to save her any trouble it could cause. Though it kind of scared her to be alone in a house with her abusive ex, she had to do it for Miley.

The doorbell rang. Trish jumped and looked at the door. This is it, she thought, time for the truth. She grabbed the handle shakily and turned the knob. And what she saw; she definitely liked. She couldn't deny that. In front of her was a man that not only looked nothing like her ex, but also looked a lot hotter than her ex. She looked him up and down discretely. She concluded that the man in front of her was not her ex-husband in any way.

"Can I help you?" The guy chuckled and shook his head.

"No, but I can help you. Don't you remember me Trish? I mean, it's been what? A few years and you just forget how the love of your life looked like?" Trish glared at him and stepped aside.

"Come in… and you're not the love of my life!" They walked into the living room together. The man who was indeed Trish's ex laughed as he sat down on the couch.

"Haven't changed anything, have you?" Trish kept on glaring at the guy on her couch as she plopped down on a cozy chair opposite of him.

"Shut it, Tom. You're only here for one reason and that is to tell me the truth about what happen back then. What you really did to Alex and Miley." Tom winced as he looked away from Trish.

"Why do you need to know? Haven't they told you enough?" Trish scoffed and shook her head.

"No, in fact, Miley hasn't told me anything. The only person to tell me something about it was Alex. And as I found a week ago, Alex lied. She told me that you beat her up. But Miley told me - after years of lying - that it was exactly the other way round. She said that you let Alex watch while you beat Miley. Now tell me, who told me the truth?" Tom sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He really hated bringing up all those things. And he really hated talking about them as well.

"Miley told the truth. Alex watched while I hit Miley and I made them both promise not to tell anyone. I guess one of them kept their promise." Trish closed her eyes and shook her head. Tears were already brimming in her eyes and soon enough they spilled over. She put her head in her hands and cried. Tom watched her cry. He felt really bad. So bad, it was almost impossible.

Trish on the other hand felt like a terrible mother. She always blamed Miley for everything and favored Alex in everything. She never even asked Miley how she felt about the past. And even if Miley hadn't been the beaten one - Trish could've considered her feelings and not judge Miley for something as ridiculous as that.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe I shut Miley out so much…" Tom sighed. He wanted to comfort Trish if he was completely honest. He never wanted to leave her in the first place - she made him leave understandingly. Who would keep their abusive husband and father in their house? Trish looked at Tom.

"Thank you, Tom, for telling me. I really have to talk to my daughters." Tom winced a bit. Her daughters? That one hurt. Trish noticed his pained expression and looked at him confused.

"What?" Tom shook his head.

"Nothing." Trish shrugged and got up. She wiped her eyes and walked over to the front door. Sniffling one last time, she opened the door.

"You can leave now, Tom. Thank you for coming by and telling me the truth. I have to fix a lot of things." Tom sighed and got up. He walked over to his ex-wife. She looked vulnerable. He wanted to at least hug her goodbye but restrained himself.

"Can you… can you keep me updated with whatever happens in the girls' life?" Trish looked at Tom for a long time. He looked kind of embarrassed that he asked and kind of sad that he even had to ask. She then smiled softly.

"Okay. I'll e-mail you the details." Tom chuckled and nodded. Only Trish would say that.

"I think I'll go with that." Trish smiles sadly and pats Tom's shoulder. Tom nodded at Trish and left her house. Trish sighed and closed the door. She looked up the stairs. Suddenly she got angry. At herself for believing her older daughter and angry at Alex for lying. She stomped up the stairs and right into Alex' room. She needed one last piece of proof before she'd believe everything. She needed Alex diary.

Trish searched through Alex' drawers. She didn't find it in there. She actually searched the whole room but couldn't find the little book. She knew how it looked like - she gave it to Alex as a present. But she just wouldn't find it. That was until she was about to walk out and she hit something hard under the carpet. Trish knelt down and pulled the carpet up to find the book.

She grinned and grabbed it. She knew that Alex would be here soon and no girl wanted to find their mother reading their personal stuff. But Trish needed it for proof. She read through the pages quickly. No page really said anything interesting… until the newer ones. It was around Alex' 18th birthday when the entries started changing. They stopped being nice and cute. Trish frowned as she read through one entry.

"_They are all so gullible. Like Mom actually believes me little victim act. She really thinks that a victim of abuse would blabber about this to everyone. Just look at little Miley. I mean, I feel kind of bad for being this way with her, but she's taking what's rightfully mine - the attention. How come on her birthday, I'm being ignored? I love Miley, I do, but I hate her at times like these. She's an attention seeking whore sometimes. I'm sorry to even write this though. It's not her fault. Maybe Dad did all this - can I even call him that?_

_Oh well, the bottom line is that I can lie to my Mom and she actually believes me! Maybe I should talk to her about it, but then again… Why would I ruin something that's working out so perfectly? On Miley's last birthday, she got a card saying unimportant words. I got a car - what does that show? Mom prefers me more. That's what it's all about, right?" _Trish put a hand over her mouth to prevent a sob. Alex would never write that - then again, it was her hand-writing. Trish shook her head and closed the diary. She threw it back under the carpet and angrily walked downstairs. She would have some talking to do - and it wouldn't be only talking, she knew.

Miley laughed as Nick sat on top of her.

"You do realize that you're really heavy and I am really weak?" Nick shrugged and leaned forward. Instead of kissing Miley like she thought he would, he put his lips to her neck and purposely blew some breath on it, tickling her. Miley giggled and struggled under him, but he just kept on blowing on her neck.

"Stop it! You know I'm ticklish!" Nick chuckled and shrugged again.

"You know I don't care." Miley pouted, though she giggled once in a while.

"I hate you." Nick stopped what he was doing and looked at Miley alarmed. He was so gullible. Miley looked away from Nick's face to act as if she actually did hate him - which she didn't.

"Are you serious?" Miley bit her lip and looked back up at Nick. She then burst out laughing. Nick looked at her shocked.

"You don't joke about something like that!" Miley kept on laughing.

"You should know me well enough to know that I don't 'hate' people or things. So whenever I say I hate something, I don't mean it, alright?" Nick looked a little pouty, making Miley giggled and put her hand on his cheek. She rubbed her thumb over it softly which got Nick to close his eyes.

"Besides, I could never hate you. I love you too much." Nick smiled and opened his eyes. He kissed Miley gently. Miley kissed back and leaned up a bit, making Nick lean back. They were now in a sitting position but Miley soon enough climbed on Nick's lap. He locked his arms around Miley's waist. Just as things were about to get heated, someone coughed awkwardly behind them.

"Gee, knock it off, lovebirds." Miley jumped and turned around. Demi stood there with arms crossed and an annoying smile attached to her lips. Miley blushed and slid off Nick's lap, though he kept his arms around her.

"You know, if you two weren't so cute, I'd kill you. And you have exactly two options. One, I barf in front of you. Or two, you stop being so damn cute and I won't have to barf. By the way, I'd pick option two because I don't feel like bad breath." The couple on the couch laughed.

"Oh well, what if I picked the first option." Demi glared at Miley as she sat down opposite of the couch.

"Then I will hate you for the rest of yours and my life." Miley pouted playfully and dug her head into Nick's shoulder. Demi wanted to groan but it just looked too cute. Nick pulled her closer and kissed her head. Demi suddenly 'awed'.

"Okay, I can't hate you two." All three laughed. A ring at the doorbell made them all look towards the door at the exact same time. Miley looked at Demi pointedly.

"Well, looks like Joe has the decency to still ring before he enters." Demi rolled her eyes as Miley got up - much to Nick's dismay - and walked over to the door.

"Well, at least we have the decency to not make out in front of you!" Miley giggled and shook her head. She grabbed the doorknob as she turned back to Demi once again.

"So you sleep while you make out with your… boyfriend…" Miley trailed off as she looked at who was outside the door. She just stared at them with big and watery eyes. Nick and Demi walked up behind Miley because she was so quiet suddenly.

"Hey, Miles, what's… wrong?" Nick stopped talking as well the second he saw who was at the door. He put an arm around Miley subconsciously as he stared at the two people standing there in front of them. Demi stood next to Miley, her smile leaving her face.

"What are you two doing here? Mom, what are you doing here?" Trish looked at Miley with eyes, so sorry that you thought she hadn't felt anything else in her whole life. And next to the very sorry looking Trish, stood a very guilty and regretful looking Alex. Miley looked back and forth between the two, confused as hell.

"We… wanted to… to apologize and… can we come in?" Trish's voice was quivering. Miley looked up at Nick for support. He nodded slightly, though he was unsure himself. Miley sighed and nodded too, answering her mother's question. Trish sighed relieved and grabbed Alex' hand, pulling her in after her. Miley sighed and looked at Demi and Nick.

Demi softly rubbed Miley's arm and looked at her apologetically.

"It's going to be fine." Miley closed her eyes and nodded. Nick rubbed her shoulder as she closed the door and they walked into the living room together. Trish and Alex were already sitting on the couch, looking down and not saying anything. When the trio walked in they both looked up. Demi sat down on a chair while Miley and Nick found a seat on a love seat. It was quiet for a longer time. Until Trish spoke up.

"Miley, we are more than sorry for all the trouble we've caused. I can't describe how sorry we are. Whatever you want us to do, we'll do it." Miley sighed and looked down, playing with her fingers.

"I don't know if I can forgive you. I'm sorry, but… you've done too many bad things to even count them on two hands! And I really can't forgive you after a week." Trish looked down and bit her lip. Alex suddenly looked at Miley angrily.

"Why do you blame this on us?! You could've told Mom that it was you who Dad beat up all along?!" Miley, Demi, Nick and Trish all stared at Alex shocked. What got into her? The one to set her straight was not Demi or Miley, it wasn't even Nick. Trish turned to Alex fuming.

"How can you say all that stuff?! No victim of abuse could say aloud that they have in fact been abused by anyone, let alone their father. I can't believe I actually thought you were telling the truth when you told me all this crap." Alex looked down bashfully.

"I'm sorry… Miley, I'm really sorry. For all the crap I've done in your life and all the things I've made you go through. I tried to be a good sister but I just couldn't take it… when you got all the attention. I know what you're thinking right now. I'm an attention seeking whore - well, guess what, back then I thought you were the whore. I know that you weren't. I just thought that… on special occasions - like your birthday or something - I hated when you got all the attention while I was not as important. And now that you've taken Nick from me… I'm not saying that I resent you for that because we can't decide who we love. And seeing as you love each other, I can't be mad at neither of you. So, once again, I'm sorry." Miley looked at Alex with watery eyes. Her leg was shaking indicating she was not only nervous but also contemplating whether or not to believe Alex.

But Alex' eyes were so sincere… Miley looked at Nick. He looked back at her. Without even saying or doing anything, Miley knew what Nick was saying. He told her to forgive Alex. Miley closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. Then she looked at Alex. Alex' lower lip was quivering. Miley smiled slightly and opened her arms up a bit. Alex let out a relieved sigh as she lunged forward and hugged Miley.

"Thank you, Miley. You have no idea how much this means to me… you forgiving me, I mean." Miley patted her back comfortingly.

"Yeah, no problem." Alex pulled back and sat back down next to her mother. Trish looked at Miley with teary eyes.

"Miley… I don't even know how to tell you how sorry I am. I was horrible to you, I know that now. And you might be wondering why I only apologize now. And the truth is I did as you told me. I called your father and talked to him. He told me the truth. Then I looked through Alex diary to confirm it a last time. And then I talked to Alex about it and guess what? She admitted it. And now… I fell even worse for not believing you at all! And you might really hate me right now and I totally understand that. But please know that… I never meant to neglect you. If Alex wouldn't have lied in the first place things would have been different… and I can't change the past. But I want to change the future. I want to restart all this. And I'd like it if you forgave me for all the things I've did." Miley once again looked at Nick. He nodded, this time making it visible to everyone what he thought. Miley just walked over to Trish and hugged her.

Trish started crying and hugged her daughter tighter.

"I'm so sorry for everything… I just- I…" Trish then couldn't get out another word. Miley just hugged her. She didn't feel like saying anything. Besides that, she didn't want to say anything and she didn't have anything to say anyway. Every girl's eyes were watery, two out of the four girls were even crying. And Nick? Well, he enjoyed watching Miley reconnect with her family. She had been heartbroken that past week and now, seeing her somewhat happy - though she wasn't necessarily showing it - made Nick happy as well.

"It's okay Mom. I think I get it. You didn't know." But Trish shook her head.

"But it's not okay, Miley! It's the exact opposite of 'okay'! Just think about it. If Alex hadn't lied to me then you would have told me the truth and I would've been horrible to her. But I only now get that both - getting beaten and watching your sister getting beaten - is traumatizing. I don't know why I haven't realized it earlier. I'm sorry… both of you, I'm sorry." Alex joined the hug and the three Stewart women started crying in each other's arms. Demi - being herself - felt left out so she rushed over to them and hugged them too.

Nick shook his head at the scene. It looked ridiculous how four women could hug at the same time. But after they pulled apart and he saw Miley's smiling face he started beaming. She was finally happy! Nothing was in their way anymore. No sister, no mother and no family fights. Miley looked at Nick and saw him smiling at her. She flew over to him and hugged him tightly.

Alex, Trish and Demi smiled at the two. That was until they kissed each other. At first they found it cute, but when it seemed like they forgot that the three other women were in the same room, Demi turned to Alex and Trish.

"And I told them before; if they weren't so cute I'd kill them." The three women giggled as the couple finally broke apart. Miley blushed and looked at Alex worryingly. But Alex shook her head.

"No, don't feel guilty. As I said before, you can't control who you love. And you two obviously love each other. By the way, I saw this cute guy at a bar three days ago and he is definitely boyfriend material. Not like Nick who was like 'let's be un-exclusive because maybe I'll meet the love of my life today'. Seriously… looks like you found her." Miley blushed as Alex motioned towards Miley. Nick slightly nodded and looked at Miley.

"I think I have too." Miley bit her lip and hid her face in Nick's chest. Demi groaned.

"They're being cute _again_! I hate how they make me hate them but at the same time coo at how cute they are." Trish chuckled and looked at her younger daughter and her boyfriend.

"You two are adorable… and it's sickening." Miley stuck her tongue out at her mother and shrugged. She really didn't care if her mother and friends thought that it was sickening to watch them what they call 'being cute'. She looked at Nick and sighed.

She actually wanted to sing him the song she wrote for him. Though at the time they weren't together and she was actually heartbroken and pretty much telling him to leave if he wanted too, it also showed that she loved him. She didn't necessarily say that in the song, but wasn't it enough that she told him that she wanted him to find what he might have been looking for. That she was what he was looking for was not her fault, was it?

Nick glanced down at Miley as Demi, Trish and Alex started talking about random things, just making up the time that they lost this past few weeks. Miley had her attention now back on the other three women, giggling a few times whenever they said something funny. He smiled at her softly as he hugged her a bit closer. She looked up at him and looked into his eyes. He smiled a little more and quickly kissed her gently. Miley smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder as she kept listening to the other women. Nick put his head on Miley's and smiled a little.

This was how he imagined it. The perfect woman in a perfect world where nobody wanted them anything bad. They all were happy. But Nick somehow knew that something was still to come. And that something would get Miley to shed a lot of tears and him a lot of worries. But he knew that they would manage this last obstacle without any scars and it would make them stronger than ever… it just had to come.

* * *

**The second last chapter :( It's almost over but there is the big (kinda big, actually, but whatever) finale. I might take longer for it though I got a three day school week coming along which means I'll have four days to write this chapter but then there is Guilty As Charged and I just had this awesome idea for a new story - and I know what you're thinking: A new story again? Shouldn't she finish with the ones she's got on her plate now? Yeah, I know, I know, but still... anyway, I hope you liked it and let me know if you did. Thanks for reading :)**

**Twitter: christkind09  
**


	15. The End

"I don't know if I should ask him about it, Demi. It's like… hanging on a thread and you're afraid to move because it could snap in the same second. We could fight over this!" Demi sighed over the phone. Miley and Demi have been talking about this one special topic over forty five minutes now. And most of the time it was just Miley whining - not in the childish way though. She just couldn't deal with this one problem.

"I don't know what you could do either. I would just tell him… I mean, I have to talk to Joe about it too." Miley sighed. Demi was right, she had the same problem.

"You're right. We could both lose them in a matter of seconds, Demi. And I'm scared. I mean, they probably won't break up with us, but… how are we going to do this? We can't just drop out of…" Demi nodded.

"I know, we can't. But… they can't…" Miley interrupted her.

"I know… we'll have to work something out. What if Nick…" But Miley stopped talking and looked up. Nick had just entered the living room and was now looking at her confused and curious. Miley would've said he looked cute but she was too concerned about her little problem.

"What if Nick… what?" Miley sighed and shot Nick a smile before putting up a finger to silence him.

"Yeah, Demi, I know…" Miley was quiet for some time again. Nick kept on looking at her confused

"Demi, I have to call you back… yeah, he just… yup… no, I'm fine… no, I won't do it yet. I'll do it later or… whenever. Fine… Demi! Stop!... No, don't cry… oh, you're not… sorry. Well, we'll talk later, alright? What… oh tell Joe I said hi… I bet Nick's saying hi too… oh cool. Hey, did you know… I know, totally! Gosh, boys can be so oblivious sometimes… Yeah… well I have to call you back later. Yeah… bye." Nick looked at Miley shocked. Did he sound like that when he was making a call?

"Uhm… do I want to know?" Miley chuckled and shrugged.

"Not yet… but you will know soon, I'm afraid." Nick looked at Miley confused. What was she talking about?

"Why are you afraid?" Miley sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She shook it through gently before she shrugged.

"Because it might drive us apart." Nick's eyes widened.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Miley jumped up from the couch and frantically shook her head. How could he even think that! She was actually doing the opposite. She was trying to find a way to stay together with him after the end of the summer.

"No! Hell no, it took me four weeks to get with you! I'd be pretty stupid to let that go now! And I love you, why would I break up with you now?" Nick let out a sigh, obviously relieved that she'd said that. He plopped down onto the couch and watched Miley sit down next to him.

"So, tell me, what else is there to tell me what you're afraid to tell me?" Miley sighed and put her head on Nick's shoulder. She looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Can we not talk about this yet? You'll… you'll find out soon, okay? We still got time, right?" Nick suddenly sighed. He knew what this was about. But he really didn't feel like bringing this up. Not yet, it were still three weeks left, they could talk it out later.

"Yeah, we have… the rest of our lives…" Miley looked up at him with loving eyes. Only Nick would say that. It was the perfect time to say it since she was kind of vulnerable with the subject. It was a sore subject for about a week now after they both realized they had to do something soon. But they knew whatever it was, they would face it together.

"I hope so…" Nick shook his head and put a hand on her cheek. He stroked it gently and lovingly.

"I don't hope so. I know so." Miley smiled and kissed Nick's lips softly. Afternoons were always like this. And, though neither of them wanted to say it, they hadn't fought ever since they got together which had been about two months now. They only knew each other for three months and knew that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. How creepy was that?

Then again, they didn't think it was creepy at all. They thought it was relaxing and calming to know that you already found that one person who would go through thick and thin with you. They had that and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Nick sighed and looked at Miley again. She had her eyes closed and snored ever so softly. He discovered that he loved it. He found it cute. Sometimes, she'd crunch her nose up in her sleep and mumble something he couldn't make out. He'd always smile and nuzzle her neck making her giggle. He also discovered that once Miley was snoring like she was now - quietly and softly, almost not noticeably - she would not wake up if you'd let a bomb explode next to her. She'd answer you normally, but she would not remember it in the morning.

Nick put a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her earlobe gently. She sighed in content and snuggled up to Nick more. Nick closed his eyes and smiled softly. This is the life, he thought as he drifted off to a very peaceful sleep filled with dreams of Miley and his future only.

* * *

Demi grinned at Miley as she explained what she had planned to do on this Wednesday night. Since it was Wednesday already they didn't have much time left but that didn't matter anyway. They were going to do this - and it would happen on this exact Wednesday. They would then discuss their future with their boyfriends individually after talking to each other for about two hours, making plans up to prevent any fights with either of the boys.

"And you're sure you want to do this?" Miley nodded and smiled brightly. She knew that doing this would show Nick how much she actually loved him. He kind of knew but this would show him how much she really did.

"Yeah, I've never been so sure of something in my life. Well, there were a few things, but that counts as one of them… for sure." Demi laughed and hugged Miley. She then pulled back from the hug and looked at Miley, suddenly alarmed.

"We have to go shopping! We have to practice… I mean, you have to practice! We have to talk to the manager and…" But Miley shook her head.

"Nope, all taken care of. The only thing left to do is get over my stage fright." Yeah, Miley was always shy in front of more than two people. She could not talk out loud in front of more than them. And doing this was the largest step she'd ever have to take. Nick knew that she had stage fright so this would show him even more how much Miley loved him.

"Hey, you'll get over it like this." Demi snapped her fingers, indicating how fast Miley would get over it. Miley shrugged.

"I have to do this. With or without the stage fright. I know he'll love it and I don't care if I pee myself on that stage, because I want Nick to be proud. Maybe he already is… but not of me. And I want him to be proud." Demi looked at Miley with a proud look.

"I know that you want him to be proud of you… though he already is and stuff… but just so you know, I'm proud of you too. You went through those first four weeks bravely and you stood up for yourself and no matter what you do or what you say won't change the fact that I am proud of you." Miley's eyes started to water as she leaned forward and hugged Demi.

"Thank you. I love you, Demi." Demi smiled and hugged Miley back.

"Love you too, Miles. And now, play me that song." Miley grinned and grabbed her guitar.

"It sounds better on the piano though." Demi shrugged and watched Miley. Miley cleared her throat and smiled at Demi uneasily.

"Okay…" And then she played. She sang her heart out - and it was only Demi she was singing for. But no matter for whom she sang - if she even sang for anyone - she always got into it.

Demi stared at Miley in awe. She knew that Miley could sing, but she's never heard her sing a song emotional like that. And the way she sung it - as if Nick was already listening to her - and the way she closed her eyes and just watching her facial expression… She looked like a professional.

Miley soon finished the song and looked at Demi expectantly. Demi kept on staring at Miley for a little bit until she finally broke out into a grin.

"Miley… that-that was amazing!" Miley smiled and blushed. She put the guitar away and shrugged.

"Well… did you get the message?" Demi nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, I did and it is so romantic!" Miley wanted to say something until the door opened, revealing a confused Nick.

"What is so romantic?" Miley and Demi jumped and turned to the door. Miley blushed immediately and Demi smirked. She bit her lip and stopped herself from bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Uhm… Joe… uh, he did something and uh… it was so romantic…" Demi mumbled, though she didn't sound convincing - if anything, she sounded confused herself. Nick slowly nodded and turned his gaze back to Miley.

"Okay… anyway, Miles, you ready?" Miley looked at Nick confused.

"For what?" Nick chuckled.

"We decided to go out to eat lunch today, didn't we?" Miley bit her lip, still confused. That was until she remembered.

"Oh right! Sorry, totally forgot. Well, Dems, I guess you got to leave now." Demi pouted but hugged Miley. While hugging her, she whispered in her ear.

"This Wednesday…" Miley nodded.

"Yeah, see ya later." And after hugging Nick quickly, Demi left the house. Nick walked over to Miley and draped his arm over her shoulder. Miley snuggled up to him and sighed.

"What were you two really talking about?" Miley looked up at Nick alarmed, but she tried to act confused.

"What do you mean? We really only talked about Joe's romantic thing he did." Nick nodded, though he didn't believe Miley.

"Okay then, what did Joe do?" Miley bit her lip and racked her brain for some romantic thing that Joe could've done.

"Uhm… he cooked a uh, he cooked dinner for Demi… you know how he is, he can't really cook or doesn't like it very much and he did with candles and everything." Nick chuckled.

"Funny because I was just at Joe's and he did not tell me such thing." Miley blushed and looked down.

"How about I won't tell you what Demi and I talked about because it was… girl stuff - if you get my drift." Nick shuddered.

"The image, the image… ugh, great, now I'm going to think about it!" Miley shrugged innocently.

"You asked for it. The dinner thing would have worked just fine if the suspicious you wouldn't be so… suspicious." Nick chuckled.

"Remind me to give you a dictionary on your next birthday." Miley glared at Nick though she was kind of flattered that he thought - or knew - that they were going to be together at that time.

"I would've laughed if it were funny." Nick chuckled and pulled Miley closed. She suddenly remembered why Demi had to leave and looked at Nick.

"Did we really make plans to go out and eat or did you just want Demi to leave?" Nick laughed and shrugged.

"We can go out if you want but… originally I planned on Demi leaving, yeah. Come on, you see each other over the year but we…" But Miley put a finger on his lips. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"How about you don't say anything yet?" Nick sighed and kissed her finger softly before grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Okay, I won't, sorry. Well, I think I'm really hungry, aren't you too?" Miley smiled again and nodded.

"Dude, have you seen me eat?" Nick nodded and couldn't help but laugh quietly at the last time they ate - which was a few hours ago at breakfast. She did eat fast and a lot.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Miley got up and pulled on Nick's hand. He laughed and followed her. They exited the house together, grinning. But they weren't grinning because they were hungry. No, they were only grinning because they did that whenever the other was near them.

* * *

Miley had convinced Nick to go to _Club Demi's_ pretty fast. She said she'd make it worth it if he went. He nodded like a little school boy after she'd said it. So there he was now, sitting on a bar stool, drinking his beer and talking to Joe. He did not imagine his Wednesday evening to go like that. Especially since Miley said she'd make it worth it. This was not worth it.

He loved his brother and all that, but he didn't love him when all the talked about was Demi. Once again, he loved Demi like a sister but she seemed to be Joe's obsession or addiction or something. Do I talk about Miley like that, he thought as Joe described the way Demi's hair lay on the pillow that morning, so soft and shiny. Nick put his beer down and looked around.

Where the hell is she, he thought. But there was no sign of Miley. Nick looked at Joe frustrated. He now had moved on from Demi's hair to Demi's nose. Nick really did not need to know about Demi's nose.

"Dude, whatever you want to say about her nose, keep it, okay? Where's Miley?" Joe sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. But I also don't know where Demi is. Did you know that Demi can…" But Nick cut him off.

"Are you obsessed with her or something? All you've talked about since you arrived was Demi. I mean, I don't know if I'm like that but clearly you can't tell. Why? Because you won't even let me talk." Joe pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever. Point is, we don't know where our girlfriends are, right?" Nick sighed and nodded.

"Right." Joe nodded and looked around.

"We don't know why we're here, right?" Nick rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Right."

"And we have to think they planned something, right?" Nick nodded glared at Joe. He was playing his 'detective game' again.

"Yes, Joe, you're right. And you're also right that they won't do anything stupid because that's the next thing you wanted to say. Then you were going to say that we won't have to worry and I would just huff and leave. Can we not play this game anymore?" Joe pouted and shrugged.

"Fine… but you're not leaving now, right?" Nick sighed and nodded.

"Right." The bartended then came over to the two and handed them a paper. Nick opened it and read it out loud.

"I know you're confused but that's all part of the plan. Just keep your eyes on the stage, a surprise will be waiting… soon anyway." Nick looked at Joe confused. Joe scratched his head and turned to the stage. His face lit up. When Nick saw Joe's face light up, he turned to the stage too but only saw a curtain closing.

Over at the stage, Miley just closed the curtain nervously. She started biting her finger nails until Demi pulled her hands down.

"They read it, Joe probably knows and Nick's still in the dark. He won't be mad or anything - why would he? You'll do great and I'm here to support you. Remember, I play with you up there?" Miley nodded. Demi told Miley that she'd play the piano while Miley sang. Miley only agreed because she knew she'd mess up if she was up there alone.

"Okay, I can do this… not. Demi, what if I forget the lyrics? Or worse, what if I sing wrong?" Demi sighed and put her hands on Miley's shoulder.

"You won't sing wrong and you won't forget the lyrics. You and I both know that you know those lyrics by heart. They came from there, how could you forget them?" Miley shrugged and peeked through the curtain again. Nick was still staring at the stage, now with a beer in hand. Miley sighed. She told him he shouldn't drink at all - but he was a 21-year-old guy, who was she to say to him? He could do what he wanted.

"Come on, smile. It's almost our turn." Miley bit her lip. She looked at Demi only to see her smiling at her brightly. Miley smiled back at her and nodded. Demi then signaled the host of the night that they were ready. The host smiled and walked on stage. Miley grabbed Demi's hand nervously. Demi only held onto it tighter and smiled at Miley.

"Well, tonight, we have a really special guest. She said she'll leave soon and she needed to do this for one special person who is out there today. A little info on her: She's 21 and from LA. I won't say more. She will be singing up here while her best friend is playing the piano. I've heard it and it's beautiful.

It's an original from out special guest and like I said, she told me that she wrote it for a special guy in her life… and now, I present to you the one and only…" But the host didn't finish as he just walked off the stage with his left arm outstretched, motioning towards Miley who was followed by Demi. Miley smiled at the crowd shyly before she placed herself in front of the microphone. Demi sat down at the piano and smiled at Joe. She winked at him and put her fingers on the piano.

To say Nick was shocked was a clear understatement. He almost dropped the beer he held in hand as he stared at his girlfriend who looked anxious up there. As if she was a magnet he was pulled towards her. He slowly walked towards the stage, already mesmerized by her. He was almost at the front but people wouldn't let him through so he stopped walking and just stared at her.

Miley smiled at him shyly and held onto the microphone tightly. She turned to Demi who nodded softly. Miley nodded back signaling Demi to start playing. Demi started playing the song Miley wrote a few weeks ago. Miley taught her the chords after she'd played it to Demi the first time. They then transformed them into Piano chords after Nick had left to go to Joe's one night. Demi had the song memorized in the back of her head.

Miley listened to Demi playing and noticed that it was soon her time to start singing. Her eyes found Nick's in the matter of a second. His eyes were glowing with anticipation and love as if he already knew she'd be great. Miley heard that it was not time for her to start singing… so she did.

"These clouds aren't going nowhere, baby… rain keeps coming down… I just thought I'd try to call you, baby… for you got too far out of town." Miley closed her eyes just at the memory of calling Nick and him not answering because at the time he was mad at her. Obviously for the wrong reasons and they got over it, but it still kind of hurt Miley to know that Nick was mad at her in the first place and that he had been hurting just as much as she did.

"And I hope that you get this message that I'm leaving for you, 'cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I need you to…" Miley became more confident the longer she stood on that stage. She kept her gaze on Nick who was astonished by her voice and the way she sang this song she wrote all by herself.

"I hope you find it, what you're looking for, and I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be plus so much more, and I hope you're happy, wherever you are, I wanted you to know that, and nothing's gonna change that, and I hope you find it." Miley's eyes watered a bit. But only because she knew that that time - when she wrote this song - was over. They were now together and happy.

Nick stared at Miley as she moved around on the stage a bit, though she kept her eyes on Nick the entire time. He had never heard her sing and it was just so beautiful. He had to tell her that he had in fact found it - what he had been looking for and she was just singing her heart out on stage.

"Am I supposed to hang around and wait forever… last words that I said… but that was nothing but a broken heart talking, baby… you know that wasn't what I meant… Call me up, let me know that you got this message I'm leaving for you, 'cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I need you to." Miley pulled the microphone off the stand and walked around a bit more, until she was in front of Nick who was still a few rows back, staring at her. She waved at him, indicating that she wanted him to come up on stage.

The crowd let him through immediately.

"I hope you find it, what you're looking for, and I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be plus so much more, and I hope you're happy, wherever you are, I wanted you to know that, and nothing's gonna change that, and I hope you find it, whatever it is out there that you're missing here…" Nick was now almost at the stage; he only had to take a few more steps now. And Miley's song would end soon, everyone knew that. The music got a lot more quiet as Nick finally stepped on stage.

Miley grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. Nick's eyes were glazed and she could see so much emotion in them. She did it, she showed him how much he meant to her. Miley now looked directly into Nick's eyes as she sang the soft part of the song until the end.

"I hope you find it, what you're looking for, and I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be plus so much more, and I hope you're happy, wherever you are, I wanted you to know that, and nothing's gonna change that, no, no, no… and I hope you find it… I hope you find it… Mm… ooh…" Miley finished the song with a soft sang note and a tear slipping down her cheek. Nick wiped it away and leaned forward kissing her square on the mouth. Miley sighed happily and wrapped her arms around Nick's neck. They chose to ignore the audience who was clapping wildly, partly because of the song and partly because of the 'dramatic' kiss the two shared on stage.

Nick pulled back after some time and looked into Miley's eyes lovingly. There were a million words he wanted to say, but only three left his mouth. And to Miley, those three words were enough.

"I love you…" Miley let one tear fall from her eye and Nick wiped it away once again. She hugged him and he just held her. Demi smiled at them tearfully and tried to usher them off stage. But since neither wanted to let go off each other, they stumbled forward and almost fell but Nick kept them in balance.

Miley buried her face in Nick's chest firmly. She didn't want to ever let go off him again. She knew she had to but for the moment, it was a nice thought. Nick stroked her back gently. Let's just say, the feeling was mutual. The want to hold her in his arms forever was now stronger than ever. He kissed the side of her head and reluctantly pulled back. He was just too darn curious sometimes.

"When did you write that song?" Miley sighed and bit her lip.

"Uhm… back when we were fighting… or not together… you know what I mean. The tough times - that's what Demi once called it. The three T's, you know? Anyway, I wrote it back then because that was my way of getting over the pain a bit. That's what I always do when I'm sad or happy or… whatever kind of emotion you can think of. Anyway, I wrote it back then to show that you actually mean a lot to me and I just really hope that you can find what you're looking for though you're actually here right now and--" But Nick cut Miley off by kissing her again, softer this time. He then pulled back and smirked at her.

"You babble way too much… and I already found it." Miley looked at him confused.

"What did you find?" Nick chuckled and lowered his hands to her waist, holding her in place.

"My dream…" Miley smiled softly at him. She had no idea what he was talking about. She only knew that he was referring to the song she wrote and sang for him just minutes ago.

"Oh yeah, what was it? Where is it? Do you have to leave? I'd be kind of fine with it but--" Nick put a hand over Miley's mouth and chuckled.

"What was it or where is it?" Miley shrugged and put up to fingers, showing him the second option.

"Where it is? She's standing right in front of me." Miley blushed and looked away. That had to be the sweetest and cheesiest thing a guy's ever said to her in her whole life. Nick chuckled as Miley buried her face in his chest once again. She tended to do that a lot whenever she was embarrassed.

Miley suddenly sighed. They had to talk about it now. She dreaded that night so much. Not only because she had to sing in front of a full club but also because Demi made her promise that after she sang the song she'd talk to Nick about what would happen after the summer. Nick pulled back and put a finger under Miley's chin, lifting her head up.

"What's wrong, Miles?" Miley looked at Nick sadly and he instantly knew what she wanted to talk about. They already knew each other so well, they sometimes didn't even need words to tell the other how they felt or what they wanted. Nick grabbed Miley's hand and kissed it before looking into her eyes deeply.

"We'll go home now and talk there, alright?" Miley nodded meekly and let herself being pulled by Nick. He reached Demi and Joe to see Demi looking almost exactly like Miley. So they were going to talk about it too.

"We're going home now, alright?" Demi and Joe turned to the couple and nodded. Demi hugged Miley tightly, wishing her luck under her breath. Miley nodded and hugged Joe quickly. She murmured a 'Make the right decision' into his ear. His response was a weak nod. This was going to be a long night for the four young friends

Nick and Miley left the club together. Neither said a word the whole way until Nick's place. They only held hands which seemed to be the only comforting thing at the moment. Miley sighed as they entered Nick's place. She knew she'd probably cry. She just wasn't sure if it were going to be happy tears or… not so happy tears.

Nick led Miley to the couch and sat her down. Miley looked at him expectantly. She really didn't want to start talking about this. She hated bringing it up in the first place, how could she just jump into the subject now? Nick saw Miley was hesitating so he did what she wanted him too; he started.

"So… do you have an idea how to fix this? I mean, how is it going to work, what are we going to do?" Miley bit her lip gently and shrugged.

"I don't know… I really don't. I know that I have to leave though. I can't just stay here and we both know that…" Nick nodded.

"Yeah, I know that. But… don't you have any idea how we could…" Miley sighed and shook her head.

"No, I don't. The only thing I know right now is that I love you and that I can't stay away from you longer than two hours." Nick smiled a really small smile as he grabbed Miley's hand. She closed her eyes and sighed a little.

"Yeah, the feeling's mutual, babe…" Miley chuckled sarcastically as Nick kissed her hand gently.

"How are we going to do it? Just… fly back and forth all the time. You do realize that we won't even know what time it is after four months? We'd be jetlagged for life!" Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"You can't actually be jetlagged for life, I think, Miles. But whatever you say." Miley wanted to laugh but the topic of the conversation was too serious to be disturbed by her laughter.

"I think, there is no way that we can actually be together while we are together… if you know what I mean?" Nick nodded. Yeah, he knew what she meant, alright. And he almost wanted to agree with her. That was until the perfect solution to their problem popped into his head. You could practically see the light bulb light up like it does in the cartoons.

Miley looked at Nick surprised. He was now grinning at her and slowly leaning towards her. Miley raised an eyebrow when his face was inches apart from hers.

"Why are you grinning? Why are you leaning over?" Nick chuckled and pecked Miley's lips softly.

"I know it… I know what we can do. It's pretty sudden and totally not how we probably thought it would be but I know it's going to be awesome." Miley nodded slowly as Nick pecked her lips again.

"Okay, why don't you tell me your 'awesome' idea? Will we have to travel a lot?" Nick shook his head as he kissed Miley's nose.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Nick then pulled back shocked. She said it in such an insulted way he almost believed he just did break up with her. He shook his head frantically.

"No! I could never break up with you, Mi!" Miley let out a relieved breath she didn't know she was holding. Thank god, she thought and mentally wiped her forehead for 'special effects'.

"Then what else could be the awesome idea that just hit you?" Nick chuckled as he leaned forward again.

"Instead of you staying here… I'm coming with you…" Miley looked at Nick with big eyes. She was shocked, alright. She had not expected him to say that for it never crossed her mind before.

"W-what?" Nick chuckled and scooted closer to Miley, pulling her closer as well.

"See, I thought about it - in that short amount of time I was able too - and I realized that way, we wouldn't be apart for longer than your classes. I can take a job over there, we can share an apartment or something… it'll be just like our second home." Miley kept on looking at Nick with big eyes. She knew they'd water soon. She was going to cry - of course because she was so happy, but she would cry, she knew that.

Miley closed her eyes and started crying out of happiness. He'd give up his job here just to go with her? This was better than her song; this was better than his song - the one he sang to get her to 'Stay'. This was reality and he'd give up his life in LA just so he could be with her. What more could she ask for?

Nick smiled and leaned forward, hugging Miley tightly. He knew that she already agreed with him without saying anything. The way she cried showed him that she was happy - which didn't really make sense to a lot of people, but that was just Miley being herself and Nick loved Miley the way she was.

"Thank you , Nicky." Nick smiled and kissed her head. Miley crawled onto Nick's lap and cuddled up to him. These were the moments Nick's now lived for. Whenever Miley would snuggle up to him and just be with him for a few minutes was the way Nick wanted things to be. He didn't care where he was or where he'd go. He'd run around the world for Miley and with Miley so kind of moving to New York with her was no big deal for him.

"I love you, Nicky, I hope you know that." Nick laughed and nodded before he kissed Miley's head again. Miley was now straddling him like a baby would if you'd hold one. She was holding onto him tightly. The way she did, Nick knew that Miley would not let go off him until tomorrow. Not that he was complaining.

"I know that and I love you too, Mi." Miley smiled brightly and picked her head up off his shoulder. They kissed softly. Nick pulled back first. A look at the clock showed him that it was time to head to bed. He nodded towards the clock so Miley looked there too. She kind of frowned.

"Do we really have to go now?" Nick nodded and stood up gently. He noticed Miley's grip tighten on him. He held her up by her butt as he carried her all the way to the bedroom. Miley giggled as Nick threw her onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Miley Ray Stewart, do you have an idea how much I love you?" Miley smiled innocently and held her thumb and pointer together.

"That much?" Nick shook his head and kissed her quickly before kind of sitting up and spreading his arms out. He looked like a little school boy, grinning from ear to ear but Miley found it adorable.

"More than I can stretch my arms." Miley smiled and pulled Nick down by his shirt. He laughed and kissed her. His tongue grazed her lip and soon enough they were making out. Miley slowly unbuttoned Nick's shirt until it fell of his shoulder easily. She had looked at his chest several times but she still couldn't get over the fact how built he was.

Miley's hands trailed down his chest to his stomach where she rested her hands just so she could touch the six-pack which had built over the years. He once told her that in school he hadn't had muscles at all and he got made fun of for it. He then started working out every day until he got the body he wanted.

Nick smirked as Miley eyes roamed his body. He knew they wouldn't go further than this. They always made out and Nick lost his shirt but Miley would stop them before Nick could even go as far as starting to pull off her shirt or whatever she was wearing on her upper body. But he didn't have a problem with it. He loved that about her - that she wanted to wait to make it even more special. He'd wait forever for her.

Miley looked into Nick's eyes and he knew that it was time to stop. He smiled and rolled off Miley and lay down next to her. Miley then snuggled up to him and sighed happily. She could lie like this forever - in Nick's arms. Miley looked up at Nick to see him already staring at her. Miley sighed as Nick smiled at Miley brightly.

"I love you, Mi… Forever, I promise." Miley smiled back at him and kissed him softly before she put her head on his chest.

"I love you too. You have no idea how much I love you." Nick chuckled and kissed the side of Miley's head.

"I think I have a pretty good idea how much…" Miley giggled and shook her head when Nick put his thumb and pointer together.

"No… from here to the stars and back." Nick smiled at Miley softly and kissed her again. They then got up and walked into the bedroom. That night, Miley slept better than ever. Nick held her extra tight that night and she knew that nothing could ever really separate them. He would come with her to New York and during summer they would come back to LA.

Alex was fine with her dating Nick and they weren't fighting anymore. Trish finally knew the truth and never favored anyone ever again. The past happened, no one could change it. No one should dwell over it for it is gone. No matter what happened, you can't change it.

Someone once said: Don't dwell on the past; don't dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment. Miley now lived that quote. She would not think of the future now nor would she dwell on the past. But she concentrated on the 'now'; on the present. And her present was also her future. And to sum her present and future all up there was only one word to do so - Nick.

Nick was her present. He was her future and somehow ever her past. Without him, she knew she would not be able to live. And lying there, in their bed she realized that that was enough for her. Who knew she'd fall for her sister's boyfriend? And who knew it would be enough? Nick was enough for her - nothing else mattered anymore. And that was enough. It really was.

* * *

***sob sob* It's the last chapter! Believeit or not, but I'm crying! I actually am! Why? Because I loved writing that story and I met great people because of it. I'm really sad that this was the end... maybe I'll write an epilogue, not sure yet though. **

**Thank you, everyone, for reading this story! Thanks to those who reviewed every chapter. All together: I love every single one of you - the ones who did review and the ones who didn't. I really hope you all enjoyed this last chapter and it would be best if you let me know... through a possible review, maybe? Well, anyway...**

**There's one thing I have left to do. This is a very special shout-out to my twestie! Happy birthday! Great present, huh? I know ;) You're awesome so you deserve it! Love ya Twesterz ;)**

**Well, this was it. Thanks for reading once again and maybe a final review would make me extra happy today :D**

**xoxo Christkind2009**

**PS: My Twitter-account: christkind09 **

**PPS: I do not own 'I Hope You Find It' by Miley Cyrus, by the way ;)**


	16. Epilogue 1: Five Years Later

Demi grinned at the little girl in front of her. She was just too cute, playing with the butterfly and laughing every now and then. A hand suddenly landed on her waist and Demi turned her head upwards, meeting the brown eyes of her husband. She smiled and leaned up, kidding him.

"Hey, husband." He chuckled and put his head onto her shoulder.

"Hello, wife. Enjoying your afternoon?" Demi nodded and put her hand on her husband's.

"I am… I'm glad I'm away from DramaVille for once. Did you talk to him yet, Joey?" Joe sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"No, not yet. He won't talk to me. He told me that there was no problem but I know that there is. You told me that she cries all the time and I told him and he said that it's not what we think it is… what do we think it is?" Demi giggled and shrugged.

"I don't know. We think it's ridiculous?" Joe nodded.

"Yeah, it is. They have never had problems in their relationship before and now suddenly they start fighting over nothing?" Demi nodded sadly and sighed, turning back to the little girl.

"Hey Angie, come on! We'll go visit Aunt Miley." The little girl squealed and laughed. She ran up to Demi and hugged her.

"Let's go Mommy!" Demi laughed and kissed Joe. Angie kissed her father's cheek and giggled.

"Bye, Daddy!" Joe smiled and waved them good-bye he then sighed and walked into the kitchen after he heard the front door close.

Demi walked to her car. She buckled her daughter in and got into the car herself. They drove off together in silence. Demi thought about Miley's situation all the way over to her. It's been five years, what could've possibly happened that those two would suddenly fight? They were the perfect couple in Demi's eyes, so it didn't make sense to her at all.

When Demi arrived at Miley's she already knew that Nick wasn't home. Demi sighed and grabbed Angie before they walked into the house. It was dark as if it was night and you could hear Miley sobbing in another room. Demi sighed and grabbed Angie's shoulders gently. She knelt down to her height and smiled at her.

"Hey baby, how about you go play outside and I go look after Aunt Miley? I'll get you when we're ready, alright?" Angie nodded cutely and ran to play outside. Demi got up and sighed. She walked into the guest bedroom. Miley was sitting next to the bed, hugging her knees tightly with mascara running down her cheeks. Demi rushed over to her and hugged her.

"What's wrong, Miles?" Miley put her head on Demi's shoulder and sighed. She shook her head and shrugged.

"The same as always… he left without saying goodbye or his usual good-morning kiss. It's been going on for weeks now! And then… then I found out…" But Miley couldn't manage more. She chocked and hugged Demi tightly. Demi sighed and rubbed her back.

"You found out what? Miles, you might have to tell me, else I can't help you." Miley sighed and let go off Demi. She turned to the bedside table and grabbed something off of it. She handed the little something to Demi and shook her head.

"I don't know when I decided to do it, I just knew that something was different and I guess I wanted to try it. And then… I don't know. I did it today and I know that this might actually break us apart! He has been distant lately anyway… maybe he's cheating on me? I don't even know…" Demi stared at the thing in her hands in disbelief. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or scared for Miley. She was right though; this might really break them apart.

"I… just know… whatever happens; I'll be there for you, okay? I mean, you've been together for five years now and…" Miley shook her head.

"Five years - fifty years, nothing is ever for sure. We could be together for hundred years and he might suddenly not love me anymore!" Demi sighed.

"He loves you more than the world. Don't you remember what happened five years ago - how you even got together? You fought four weeks until you both realized how stupid you were being and finally got together! He fought for you so much, Mi, why would he give you up now?" Miley shrugged and grabbed the thing out of Demi's hands to hold it in her face.

"For this?" Demi shook her head and put Miley's hand down.

"No, he won't… I promise you."

"Dude, stop it." Nick jumped and turned around. He was currently tuning his guitar and Joe just crept up behind him. He put a hand on his heart and sighed.

"Care to not give me a heart attack?" Joe shrugged and walked up to his best friend.

"Whatever… I said, stop it, whatever you are doing, stop it." Nick looked at Joe confused and looked at his hands and the guitar.

"I… already stopped it?" Joe shook his head.

"I didn't mean that! Whatever you are doing to Miley, just stop it! She's crying her eyes out constantly and I do not believe your bullshit anymore!" Nick sighed and sat down on the couch in the studio. He finally agreed to sign a record deal after great convincing from Miley.

"Why would you think something was wrong? Why would I be doing something? Maybe she's the problem?" Nick didn't say it in a rude way, he just wanted to defend himself. But it came out harsher than he wanted it to. Joe scoffed and shook his head in disbelief.

"I cannot believe you just said that!" Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, so maybe it is my fault that she's been feeling… not so good lately, but I have a reason." Joe looked at Nick curiously

"I'd love to hear that reason." Nick sighed and stuffed a hand into one of the pockets of his jeans. He handed Joe the little something. Joe stared at it in disbelief.

"This is the reason why you are so… weird towards Miley?" Nick nodded.

"Yeah, I know it's weird to be distant because of it. I'm just… scared that she might not like it and this might drive us apart! She has never mentioned it once in the last five years. Maybe she doesn't want to or maybe she just doesn't want it with me! I don't know and that's what's scaring me! I can't… I can't just pretend that I'm not nervous or thinking about it when I'm around her." Joe shook his head and handed the thing back to Nick.

"And that's why you let her cry at home every time you leave the house? Come on, you could at least tell her that you're not cheating on her. Apparently she thinks you are." Nick looked at Joe confused and shocked.

"She does? Why do you know?" Joe held up his phone to show Nick the text he just got from Demi. It said 'Miley's crying again, thinks Nick's cheating on her. Trying to calm her, help'. Nick sighed guiltily.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Joe rolled his eyes.

"How about go home and hold her and tell her everything is alright? I'll help you plan for… this." He pointed at the thing which was still in Nick's hands. Nick nodded nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay… can you…?" Joe nodded and patted Nick's back as he dashed out of the room. Joe sighed somewhat happily and shook his head.

"That has got to be the most stupid reason to be so distant… ever." He plopped down onto the couch and sighed again.

Nick rushed into Miley's and his house. He could hear her sobbing in the guest room and sighed. What had he done? He only pushed her away. He shook his head to himself and knocked on the door. Demi opened it and quickly slipped out of the incredibly dark room. She somewhat glared at Nick.

"Whatever your pathetic reason is, you better fix this shit because I cannot put up with her any longer. She's been crying for about twenty minutes now and she just WON'T STOP!" Don't get Demi wrong, she loved her friends to bits, but she was incredibly impatient. And whenever something just didn't go her way she was really pissed off.

Nick sighed and nodded. He bit his lips and shrugged.

"I'll try… I'm sorry for putting this on your shoulders as well. I just… you'll find out soon why I've been like this just… I'm sorry." Demi shrugged and walked past Nick. She chose to ignore his apologetic words since Miley still wasn't better yet. Nick sighed and knocked on the door.

"Miles? Baby, can I come in…?" He heard her sniffle and assumed she'd just nodded her head. Sometimes, when she was emotional like this, she forgot that when someone can't see her they don't know that she nodded. And Nick was so good at reading her he just knew she just nodded. He opened the door quietly to see her curled up in a ball on the floor next to the bed. Nick sighed and walked over to her.

"Hey… what's wrong?" Miley turned to Nick with several tears running down her cheeks. She looks at him sadly.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that you have been so distant lately that I have a feeling you either don't want me anymore or you cheat on me. Either or, it doesn't sit well with me." Nick sighed and grabbed Miley's hand. He put the other arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry… I'm just a little stressed at work. I'm not cheating on you and I love you more than the world. I love you more than my life. Don't even think differently." Miley sighed and buried her head in Nick's shoulder. She felt kind of stupid to think like that but he made her feel more insecure that she would ever admit.

"Sorry… I think I'm a little stressed too." Nick sighed and rubbed her shoulder.

"Now, how about we stop being stressed and start being the couple that annoyed everyone again? That was more fun." Miley giggled a little. It was true. Whenever they got the chance to, they'd kiss or cuddle or do really couple-y things that annoyed the other to a point where they'd leave the room whenever things got too… annoyingly intense.

"Okay, but only because you said so." Nick smiled at her and let his lips land on hers. It was actually pretty ridiculous. He hadn't kissed her in three weeks. He wasn't sure how he managed to live through that without any kind of withdrawal symptoms. He could never go without a kiss for two hours, it really amazed him how he managed it for three weeks.

Miley pulled back and smiled at him. She felt better about herself, finally. It was about time he showed her that he still loved her. And it made her more confident about the thing she had shown Demi. Maybe he wouldn't leave her after all.

"Well, how about, to celebrate our little comeback as the most annoying couple ever, we go out and eat dinner at your favorite restaurant?" Miley nodded excitedly. She hadn't been there for three weeks, ever since Nick started being distant, at least. Why? She considered this restaurant their place and she could not go there without Nick.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm missing those pancakes." Nick chuckled and looked at Miley confused.

"Why? When was the last time you've been there?" Miley sighed and looked down.

"Three weeks?" Nick sighed and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Was it because we fought? Well, we didn't really… okay, maybe we did, but was that the reason?" Miley nodded embarrassed.

"Yeah, it's like it's our place to go. And they knew we only come together so it would've been really awkward to go in there and take all those questions like that. They'd ask if we broke up and all that stuff. And then all those reporter people… they're annoying the heck out of me. Is it true this, is it true that…. I couldn't even leave the house without being asked if we broke up because I was alone. Ask Demi, whenever she tried to get in… they even asked her if we did." Nick sighed. It was true though. The paparazzi or whatever you'd like to call them were on their backs now. Ever since Nick agreed to sign this deal and his first CD was a total hit, they've been following them around everywhere they go.

That didn't bring any problems to the couple though. They ignored them like everyone should. It got hard sometimes but they did - together. And that was the problem. They haven't been seen together for three weeks and that's what 'worried' those people.

"Sorry… let's go then." Miley nodded and let Nick pull her up. He intertwined their fingers. Miley sighed inwardly, happy that they were back to normal and smiled at him. He kissed her forehead gently. They walked out of the room together and right into Demi who stood there, looking curious.

"Made up?" The couple nodded.

"Everything fine now?" They nodded again making Demi squeal. She hugged them happily.

"Ah, thank god! Angie, you can come in now!" Angie sped into the room and hugged Nick and Miley tightly. Miley giggled and picked her up.

"Hello, little sunshine." Angie giggled and kissed Miley's cheek.

"Hey, aunty. Hello, Uncle Meanie." Demi giggled and held a hand in front of her mouth. Nick looked at Angie - who was still glaring at him - confused.

"Why Meanie, what did I do?" Angie pointed at Miley and pocked her cheek.

"You made aunty cry." Nick sighed and kissed Miley's cheek. Miley smiled at him. He then pointed at her.

"Now I made her happy, there." Angie rolled her eyes and motioned for him to lean closer. He did lean closer to feel two little soft lips pressed to his cheek. He chuckled and ruffled Angie's hair.

"Thanks, cutie." Angie giggled and blushed a little. She wasn't good at taking compliments, not even at her young age. Demi laughed and took Angie out of Miley's arms.

"Well, Ang, I think we should leave the oh-so-happy couple alone now before we get sick of their cuteness again." Angie giggled and nodded. She waved at Nick and Miley.

"Bye, oh-so-happy couple." Nick and Miley laughed and Miley could swear she heard Demi say something like 'she gets more like Joe everyday' silently, making her laughing double over. Nick smiled at her and grabbed her hand again.

"Come on, let's go." Miley nodded and they walked over to the door. Nick grinned at Miley - his really rare and genuine grin - and opened the door. Of course, there were a few paparazzi in their faces already. Miley sighed and looked up at Nick with the same dreamy eyes she wore three weeks ago when everything was still okay. Every doubt of them still being together vanished as soon as they saw their happy faces.

They didn't even ask questions anymore, they just snapped pictures of those two as they walked to their car. Nick opened Miley's door like always and then leaned down to kiss her gently before he walked around the car. They grinned at each other because of the stunned faces from the paparazzi and drove off.

"They looked so shocked to see us happy… as if they didn't want us to be happy." Nick chuckled and grabbed Miley's hand once again.

"Yeah… but I think they are actually happy… though it doesn't even concern them in any way…" Miley laughed and shrugged.

"Their creepy, it's their job." Nick laughed too and kissed the back of Miley's hand. They drove to the restaurant in silence. It was a comfortable silence though. It was the kind of silence where you didn't even want to say anything because you know you'd ruin it if you did.

They arrived at the restaurant a little while later. Nick jumped out of the car and ran to Miley's side before she could even unbuckle herself and opened her door. She giggled as Nick took her hand and walked into the restaurant with her. They sat down in 'their' booth and grinned at each other. Neither picked up the menu because they already knew what they'd want.

A waitress walked over. She saw it was them, grinned and wrote down the orders without even asking them. Miley giggled and shook her head.

"We're kind of pathetic, aren't we?" Nick looked at Miley amused and confused.

"Why?" Miley chuckled.

"Well, because the waitress knows what we want without asking us. We came here so often that she doesn't even bother to ask us what to drink!" Nick laughed and shook his head.

"We're persistent. It was my goal for her to remember." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, to remember you. Admit it, you secretly admire her so much, you just want her to notice you." Nick nodded dramatically.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you. I love older women so much; I just couldn't find the right time to tell you." Nick sighed dramatically and looked at Miley in a playful apologetic way. Miley sniffled playfully and wiped her eyes.

"Oh, nice to find out this way." They stared at each other for a second before they burst out laughing. The waitress came back with their drinks and grinned at them.

"It's nice to know that everything's fine in… 'Niley-land'." Nick and Miley laughed and shook their heads. Apparently, some fans of Nick came up with this name for them. They found it kind of ridiculous - the name, but it was also kind of cute of them to make up a name for them.

"Yeah, everything's alright." The waitress turned around and walked away again. Miley took her drink and held it to her mouth. Her eyes twinkled as she looked at Nick. He then realized that it didn't matter what location they were at or who they were with. It didn't even have to be romantic. Just from the way Miley's eyes twinkled when she looked at him he knew she'd say yes either way.

So realizing that it really didn't matter where they were and deciding that he loved Miley with all his heart and he couldn't live without her, he decided now was the perfect time.

While Nick watched Miley drink, Miley did her own thinking. She realized that her news wouldn't drive them apart - it would probably get them even more together than they already were. She set the drink down and started talking the same second Nick did.

"I have something to ask/tell you." They chuckled nervously. Nick sighed.

"You go first." Miley bit her lip and nodded. She didn't think further than telling him that there was something to tell him. She sighed and nodded to herself one more time, trying to boost her self esteem a bit.

"Okay… here it goes. I had these weird cravings these last three weeks and it was weird. I didn't get my period this month at all and I had to throw up every now and then and so I looked it up in the internet and they told me to take a test. I did and… I don't know how to tell you… I- I'm pregnant. And I don't know what you think of it and I wanted to tell you sooner but then you were so distant and I thought you'd break up with me and this would either drive us apart or this would be the only reason we'd still be together and I'm not sure which option would've been better but then you told me that you weren't cheating on me and now I'm just scared what you're going to say."

Miley bit her lip and watched Nick's face… not doing anything. He sat there, frozen, staring at Miley. Miley then looked down, actually hurt and disappointed that he didn't at least say he didn't want it or anything. He just sat there and stared at her.

"What?" Miley sighed and smiled unsure.

"I'm… pregnant?" Nick got up off the booth. Miley frowned and watched him, thinking that he would leave for a second. But he surprised her. He slid next to her and hugged her tightly. She suddenly felt something wet hit her shoulder. She pulled back and looked at him confused.

"Why are you crying?" He smiled at her and kissed her.

"You're pregnant!" Miley smiled and kissed him again.

"Yeah, I just told you! And you're happy." Nick nodded and hugged her again.

"It's perfect! You know, it's funny, I was thinking you'd tell me something horrible and was scared to ask you if you'd marry me but I guess it's not even that horrible and it's just perfect for me to ask you now because you're pregnant. Don't get me wrong, I would've asked you either way but now… it's just perfect." Miley smiled at Nick until she suddenly dropped the smile and stared at him emotionless. What did he just say?

"Did you just…?" Nick looked at Miley shocked. His hand flew to his pocket where the velvety box was set. He groaned and let his head fall onto Miley's shoulder.

"I'm so stupid! I wanted to do it differently. Sorry, uhm should I get down or do you…?" Miley looked at him with watery eyes.

"Did you just…?" She asked again and her voice cracked this time. Nick looked at her alarmed.

"Uhm, I don't know. Do you want me to?" Miley bit her lip and slowly nodded.

"Yeah, of course…" Nick grinned and dramatically got down on one knee. The people at the restaurant turned to them. A few got out their cameras and Miley figured they'd be fans of Nick or something.

"Well, Miley Ray Stewart, will you be do me the honor and be my lawfully wedded wife?" Miley giggled and nodded, a few tears streaming down her face. Nick grinned even more and wanted to grab the ring only to realize that he didn't have the box in his hand. He groaned again and impatiently stuck his hand into his pocket.

"Sorry…" Miley giggled and watched him pull the box out. He took Miley's hand and slid the ring onto her ring-finger. Miley admired it while Nick got up. He waited for her to follow his actions but she just stared at the ring.

"Nick, this is way too expensive!" He dropped his arms he had extended at first and pouted at her.

"Doesn't your fiancé get a hug?" Miley looked up at him suddenly realizing that he was still standing up. She jumped to her feet and hugged him. Only then did they realize that everyone was still clapping. Miley blushed and hid her face in his chest.

"Gosh, this is embarrassing." Nick chuckled and ran his hand up and down her back. He kissed her neck gently and pulled back.

"I love you, you know that?" Miley nodded and hugged him tightly.

"I figured… I love you too." Nick chuckled and sat down next to Miley. He sighed and blushed a little as he wanted to start his little explanation.

"That was actually the reason why I was so tense and distant. It was because I didn't know how to ask you, if I should even ask you. Maybe you'd say no or even laugh at my face. I was scared to ask you. But a few minutes ago… I realized that you would say yes, I knew you would. I know it sounds cocky, but I knew you would. The way you looked at me with this twinkle in your eyes and… you're just perfect and I realized that it really doesn't matter where or when or how I ask you. What's important is that I do ask you. And I did and you said yes and… I just love you so much, Mi." Miley kissed him again.

"Okay… I get it, you were scared. But you should've known that I would never say no to you or laugh at you. Nick, this ring looks really expensive!" Nick chuckled and took her hand in his.

"You do realize our house is thrice the size of your old house, right?" Miley bit her lip and nodded. Ever since Nick signed the contract he actually earned a lot of money. It seemed like a lot of people liked his music - which genuinely surprised him - and his albums, three at the time, sold really well. The ring was nothing to him, but it was everything to Miley since all she did was be a teacher at the elementary school.

She knew she would be able to work at a High School as well, but she decided that she wanted to teach the youngest kids. That was one of the reasons why Nick admired her. First of all, she still worked even though he earned enough money for both of them and second of all, because she decided to work with those little kids and earn less money though she knew she'd be able to do better than the job at the elementary school.

"Yeah, I know." Nick chuckled and kissed her temple. Miley shifted in her seat and bit her lip.

"I know that you want to call Demi, so go ahead." Miley smiled and kissed Nick before she took out her phone and dialed her best friend's number. She told Demi calmly that she was engaged and then, all you could hear was squealing and giggling. Nick chuckled and took Miley's hand in his. He kissed her knuckles. Miley grinned at him as she explained to Demi how he asked, where they were and what they did. She laughed every now and then.

Nick admired Miley as she glowed with happiness. He still couldn't believe that they were engaged, that she was his… and would be forever. He smiled again. They would spend the rest of their lives together. Forever and ever and ever. And only that thought made him feel like the luckiest man alive.

He chuckled to himself - he almost ruined everything by freaking out over something like that. She cried because of him for three weeks and now she just said yes and was happily talking to Demi about their engagement. Nick sighed and smiled. Forever and ever and ever…

* * *

**Haha, felt like writing an epilouge. Obviously, this was five years later, if you haven't caught on yet ;P Well, I hope you liked it and... please leave a last review? Thanks for reading :D**

**Twitter: christkind09**


	17. Epilogue Part 2: Another Four Years

With a loud groan, Miley Grey rolled out of bed. It was in the middle of the night and her youngest was crying. Ever since she had Michael, things seemed to have gotten out of hand. Elizabeth - her older - was four. She was received about three weeks before Nick asked her to marry him, maybe even earlier.

With thirty years old and two kids, it seemed to some people as only logical to be at home as the mom. But Miley hated being at home all the time. Don't get her wrong, she loved her kids, but she wanted to work. But all she ever did was look after her children - which she loved doing also and did a pretty good job at. But Miley was a working person - she couldn't go without serious work.

But then again, she saw the sense in staying home with two little kids as well. They'd always wake up in the middle of the night and she always had to get up since her husband seemed to miss in the nights. It worried her that he was barely home anymore. But she never said anything to him because she knew they'd fight if she did.

"I'm coming, baby." She wobbled into her son's room tiredly and rubbed her eyes. Her baby was still crying and she hurried over to the crib and took him in her arms. She kissed his forehead.

"Sh… I'm here baby. Momma's here." But Michael wouldn't stop. He kept on crying. She would love to know what was wrong. She knew he wasn't hungry, that was a different crying. And he didn't have to burp either - again, that was a different crying. Unfortunately he couldn't talk…

"Dada…" Miley looked at her son with big and tired eyes.

"What?" The little boy pointed at something at the ceiling and cried again.

"Dada…" Miley's eyes watered. He wanted his father. And she had no idea where he was at the moment..

"I'm sorry honey; he's not here right now." Michael cried louder making Miley rush to the door of his room and closed it. He'd wake Elizabeth up and then hell would break lose.

"I'm so sorry… I'll get him, okay?" But Michael wouldn't calm down. Miley sighed and sat down on the rocking chair in his room. She kissed his head and started rocking back and forth.

"I won't get him and you know it. I'm sorry, baby…" Michael kept on crying as if Miley hadn't even said anything. Groaning, Miley just kissed his head again and continued to rock back and forth on the rocking chair. She fell asleep like that, with Michael on her lap.

Someone shaking her woke her up. Miley snuggled her head into her son's head and sighed, ignoring whoever was shaking her. But the person was persistent.

"Miley… wake up…" Miley sighed and shook her head sleepily.

"No, I'm tired." The person sighed and flicked her ear.

"It's afternoon, your four year-old daughter is flipping out." Miley groaned and opened her eyes. Demi stood over her with crossed arms. Miley rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"Why am I in here? Wait, afternoon? What did she eat?" Demi sighed and rubbed Miley's shoulder.

"Uhm, she somehow managed to call me and tell me that you were out like a light and she couldn't wake you. I came over here and made some macaroni and cheese; I hope that's okay with you. Why are you in here anyway?" Miley looked down at her son and only then remembered that he had been crying the previous night. Miley sighed and nodded towards Michael.

"He was crying and I tried to calm him down. I guess we fell asleep on here." Demi smiled sadly.

"Why did he cry this time?" Miley looked away from her.

"He wanted his dad." Demi sighed sadly and shook her head. She honestly never thought things would be like this at all.

"I'm sorry… well, how about you get up and I put little Mikey here to bed?" Miley nodded thankfully and got up. She handed Michael over to Demi and walked out of the room. Elizabeth came rushing towards Miley.

"Momma! I thought you would never wake up again!" Miley smiled at her daughter and kissed her head.

"Sorry, momma is just really tired." Elizabeth nodded and let go off Miley. She looked up at her with big eyes.

"Daddy called, he wanted to talk to you but I told him that you weren't up and you won't wake up either." Miley looked at Elizabeth with surprised eyes.

"He called? During day?" Elizabeth giggled.

"Yeah, he sounded tired. And after I said you won't wake up either he hung up the phone. He sounded w- wo- worried." Elizabeth was a smart girl but she had some problems with a few words. Miley shook her head slowly. Then she smiled at the little girl in front of her.

"Thanks for telling me. Did he say anything else?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, he asked for you and then when I said that you won't wake up he started breathing loudly and then he hung up. Is that normal, momma?" Miley bit her lip and shook her head.

"Actually, no, baby. Hey Liz, how about you go play with aunt Demi? I think she's with Michael and Angie in Michael's room." Elizabeth nodded and skipped off. Miley sighed and walked into the living room. She hadn't heard from Nick in a while because whenever they had day he was fast asleep wherever he was at in that moment.

Miley looked over at the phone and dialed a number. After a few moments, the person she aimed to call picked up.

"Hello?" Miley bit her lip.

"Hey Joe, uhm…" Joe sighed.

"Yeah?" Miley ran a hand through her hair and looked around. She wanted to check that none of her kids or Angie were around.

"Where in the world is he right now?" Joe chuckled. If her tone of voice hadn't been so caring it would've sounded incredibly angry.

"I don't really know… I think somewhere in Europe, why?" Miley sighed and rubbed her left eye lightly. She was tired and actually close to crying.

"Because… I haven't talked to him in months! And then, suddenly he called and I was asleep and Elizabeth picked up and she told him that I won't wake up and I think that he thinks I'm dead or something and I just don't want him to jump into the next airplane and rush home because Elizabeth doesn't know how to say I was still asleep." Joe stared at the wall.

"He thinks you're dead?" Miley shook her head frustrated.

"No… I don't know, he might! What if he jumped into the private jet and is on his way here because he thinks I am? I don't want him to cancel all he's worked for because of me!" Joe chuckled.

"I know Nick, he would never… oh my gosh, he might! I'll call him… wait, he probably won't pick up. I uhm… I'll, write him a text message that you're alive, alright?" Miley nodded relieved.

"Yeah, thanks Joe… though I could've done the same. I'll write him one too."

"You do that. I hope he didn't do anything stupid." Miley sighed.

"Me too… I hate not talking to him." Joe nodded to himself.

"I bet you do. Maybe he'll pick up, I'll call him, alright?" Miley bit her lip.

"Okay… tell him that I'm alive if you talk to him and to call me." Joe chuckled.

"Will do. Now, see ya." Miley sighed and hung up the phone. She looked around sadly and chuckled darkly. She really hated not talking to Nick. And she hated that he was all the way on the other side of the world. Miley sighed again and got up. She might as well go play with her children. There was nothing else to do.

"Liz! Michael? Demi? Angie?" She walked into the room where she expected everyone to be. And what she found was incredibly cute. Demi was snuggled up with the three kids on the floor. It was so cute, Miley just had to take a picture. Just looking at them made it seem like Demi was a kid herself. That was definitely good material to make fun of her.

She snapped the picture and grinned at it. Then she put the camera away and sighed again. Joe should call. She would only text Nick if she knew he didn't pick up. But being her impatient self, she called her brother-in-law.

"Hello?" Miley sighed.

"Did he pick up?" Joe chuckled.

"Uhm, yes, actually he did and… he's not in Europe." Miley shook her head confused.

"Where else is he?" Joe cleared his throat nervously.

"Uhm… not in Europe." Miley glared at the wall.

"What does that mean?" Joe sighed.

"Okay, I called him, he picked up. He was terribly worried and kept on talking about… funeral and caskets and not being ready for that and I said why and he answered Elizabeth and I was confused because she didn't die so I asked him again and he said he couldn't talk and that he would call me back. I asked him where he was and he said… not in Europe. And not on earth right now because he's currently flying… in an airplane…" Miley groaned.

"He thinks I'm dead… And you didn't even tell him!" Joe sighed.

"I couldn't! You should've heard him go on and on about not being ready for funerals and caskets - whatever he meant with that - and that he wasn't ready to raise the children alone…" Miley was now angry at Joe and Nick.

"And I am ready to raise them alone? I am not ready to raise them alone but I don't have a choice. He's just not here!" Joe sighed.

"I know. He just meant he wasn't ready to do it without you at all. He would come if you asked him to. But if you were dead he'd be completely alone. And we both know he would not survive without you." Miley sighed and looked down.

"Great, so now he's coming here." Joe nodded.

"Yeah, he said he canceled whatever he had tonight just so he could come get the kids. It doesn't even make sense." Miley chuckled without humor.

"Hey, maybe he'll take us with him." Joe shrugged.

"Why not? Maybe he will." Miley giggled.

"No he won't. I asked him if we could come with him and he said it'd be too much for Liz and Mike." Joe shrugged again.

"So? He thinks you're dead. He won't leave you alone now." Miley laughed and shook her head.

"You are an idiot. Do we know when he comes home?"

"No, we don't. We could find out. Since he's on the plane now he might arrive in about five hours. Maybe more, I don't know. I've never had to fly all the way from Europe to America in a hurry." Miley giggled and started counting how many hours it would probably take him to arrive. She smiled.

"Well, I'll surprise him whenever he comes home. Our kids are pretty talented actors." She smirked. Joe chuckled.

"Don't give him a heart attack." Miley giggled.

"He already has one." Joe laughed.

"Whatever. And I meant it in the sense of if he finds out that you're still alive he'll have one." Miley shrugged.

"He's the one racing over here."

"Okay, I'm hanging up now. You can go scheme your… plan now." Miley laughed and hung up. She turned around and walked back into the room that held three children and her best friend. She shook Demi gently.

"Dems…" Demi looked up at Miley. She smiled a little.

"Hey…" Miley grinned at Demi evilly.

"Hey. Want to scare your brother-in-law?" Demi giggled mischievously.

"Oh hell ya. What do we need?" Miley pointed at the children.

"Them and you. Not even me. I'm dead." Demi shook her head confused.

"What do you mean? I'm talking to you." Miley laughed.

"No, I mean, he thinks I'm dead. He's flying over here right now because he thinks I am. And now I've got a plan." Demi giggled.

"Well, then, tell me." Miley leaned in and whispered her plan into Demi's ear. Demi giggled and helped Miley wake up the children. Their plan would be awesome.

"Sh, kids… your dad's coming. Remember the plan… act sad and try to cry too." Demi sat down next to Angie and pulled her on her lap. Angie buried her face in Demi's neck and acted as if she was sobbing. Demi tried to think of the saddest thing that ever happened and suddenly had tears in her eyes.

Michael and Elizabeth were crying. They were imagining how it would be if Miley was actually dead. They would be devastated. But for Michael, Miley had to assure him that she was not dead and actually alive and it was just a little game for daddy. They agreed and started crying soon.

Miley was hiding in a closet she was sure of would not be used by Nick. Her part would start as soon as Nick would walk up to their room. He would for sure. He would lie down on their bed - that she knew - and she would lie down behind him and hug him from behind. At first he would think that he was just imagining it and then he would freak out. He would probably be angry and Miley would calm him down by kissing him - hopefully.

Everything was quiet except the little crying or sobs the kids were able to release. Demi just stared into space, thinking of terribly sad things. The door opened and Nick rushed in, completely out of it. He ran into the living room and stared at his kids who were still crying on the couch. He looked at Demi and Angie who were also looking extremely destroyed. That's when he rushed to the couch and hugged his kids.

They cried into his shoulder. By then, both of them were imagining how it would really be if their mother was dead. But both knew that she was alive. They pushed that fact aside though. Nick kissed their heads repeatedly. Demi kissed Angie's head as she touched Nick's shoulder gently. He turned his head towards her, still holding onto his kids.

Demi looked at him apologetically. He looked away and suddenly let go off his children and got up from the couch. Just like Miley said he would, Demi thought as Nick stormed upstairs. Demi showed a thumbs-up to all the kids as she held back a little giggle. Demi nodded towards the closet. Miley had been watching through the keyhole.

She opened the closet door and let her kids hug her. She kissed both their heads and smiled at them as they wiped their fake tears. Miley winked at Demi as she walked upstairs. She could hear Nick slam the door. Oh, he is upset, Miley thought as she bit her lip and slowly walked into their room. His back was turned towards her so she could walk in quietly without getting noticed.

She snuck over to their head and slowly sat down on it. He was pretty quiet. Miley sighed really quiet and lay down behind him, slowly letting her arms go around his waist. He jumped but soon relaxed. Miley was confused. Didn't he think she was dead? Then he realized whose arms that were and he quickly put his hands on hers.

Then he started freaking out. He let his arms roam hers before he took them off and turned around. Miley looked at him with big eyes as he stared at her shocked, confused and slightly angry. Miley sat up and shook her head slowly, acting confused. Nick shook his head furiously.

"What? No, no you're dead! I saw them cry!" Miley looked at him confused.

"But I'm not dead, baby." Nick shook his head and started pacing. He was confused as hell. Miley couldn't hold it back anymore. She suddenly burst out laughing hysterically. Nick stopped walking and looked at her.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Miley looked at him and wiped her eyes. She pointed at him while still laughing.

"Got 'cha!" Nick stared at her with wide eyes as Demi and the kids burst through the door laughing. As soon as Demi saw that Nick was about to explode, she pulled the kids back out of the room. He glared at Miley angrily.

"You let me fly across the world just to laugh at me? I thought you were dead! Dead, Miley! I was scared to death all the way over here. That flight was the longest flight I have ever been on! I can't believe you would make a joke about this!" Miley shook her head and got up. She walked up to him.

"I never told Elizabeth to say I was dead. She never even said it. All she told you was that I wouldn't wake up. That was because I fell asleep trying to calm down our son who was crying for you. And I was terribly tired so she couldn't wake me up. You weren't reachable and you didn't let Joe finish because he wanted to tell you that I was alive. I was scared that you would do something stupid as fly all the way over here. Which you did and we wanted to prevent you from it. We couldn't so we thought we'd play a little joke on you… Okay, the joke sucked, sorry." Miley put a hand on Nick's cheek.

"But I love you for caring so much that you would fly all the way over here just for me, well, probably for the kids but let me think it was for me…" Nick sighed.

"It was for you. I couldn't think straight. And that joke was sick!" He moved his face away from her hand and stepped back.

"Nobody jokes about being dead!" Miley looked down bashfully and played with her fingers.

"I'm sorry… I just missed you so much and I thought that maybe if you saw what could happen without you that you would take us with you." That was not the complete truth, she just wanted to play a joke on him but he didn't need to know that. The joke seemed funny at first but now she just found it horrible.

Nick sighed and stepped back towards Miley.

"You just did that so I would take you with me?" Miley nodded and shrugged innocently.

"Yeah, I did… we miss you so much. Michael can't really sleep without me in the room because he misses you that much. And let me tell ya, the rocking chair ain't comfortable." Nick chuckled quietly. Miley rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I played that joke on you. It was horrible, I know." Nick sighed and put his arms around Miley. Miley buried her face in his shoulder as she felt him kiss her head. Nick rubbed her back as he pulled back slightly.

"Hey… you really want to come with me?" Miley nodded and smiled at him.

"We want to see Europe." Nick chuckled.

"Well then… we'll leave tomorrow. Go pack." Miley stared at Nick with big eyes. She never thought he'd take them with him.

"What?" Nick chuckled.

"I said, we're leaving tomorrow. I'm taking you three with me." Miley shook her head, smiling.

"Oh my gosh, you are?" Nick nodded and kissed her cheek softly.

"I missed you, Mi." Miley smiled softly.

"I missed you too, Nicky." They leaned towards each other softly and let their lips touch. Miley smiled and wrapped her arms around Nick's neck. He put his hands on her waist as he pulled her closer. Miley sighed happily as she pulled back.

"I love you… and I'm sorry again." Nick shrugged.

"I love you too. It's fine… I mean, I hated thinking you were dead. Maybe I'll put you through the same?" Miley shook her head.

"No, you won't. You're too nice for that." Nick chuckled and kissed her again.

"True that." Miley giggled and kissed him one last time.

"Can I tell the kids now? Or will you do it while I pack?" Nick grinned at her.

"I'll do it. I want some time with them… they do know that you're alive, do they?" Miley rolled her eyes.

"Honey, did you not see them come in and laugh at you?" Nick glared at her playfully.

"You made our kids act… they're pretty good actors." Miley giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I know… and you're pretty random. Anyway, go tell them now. I'll be there in a second." Nick nodded and kissed her one last time before he walked out of the room. Miley smiled at the door and squealed quietly and happily. Just because she was thirty didn't mean she wasn't allowed to squeal anymore, right? She quickly walked to the dresser and pulled out some dresses and shorts and pants and shirts and sweatshirts - everything she could find - and stuffed it into a bag.

Miley then hurried and grabbed a few comfortable shoes before she rushed into her kids' room to grab the clothes for them. She had no idea how the weather would be there so she grabbed whatever she saw - of course the things matched - and then she put all that stuff into a big bag, organizing it enough so she knew where what was.

After she finished she walked into the bathroom and put all the toiletries into a bag and put that bag into the bag with her clothes. Safes another luggage, right? She sighed exhausted as she sat down on the big bed. That was a lot of packing and it only took her about an hour. Miley let out a breath and grabbed all the bags. She put them into the hallway before she walked downstairs. Demi had already left, she knew that.

What Miley saw when she came down was even more adorable than what she snapped a picture of a few hours ago. Nick had Michael on his lap while Elizabeth stared at him as he talked about Europe and all the great things he already saw and they would soon see. She was listening intently. Miley smiled as Michael pulled on Nick's hair. That's how she wanted it. Nick being able to be a father to their children.

Yeah, she was proud of Nick. It was his second world tour but the first happened after Elizabeth was born and Miley had to stay at home because it would have been too hard to handle. At home she had Demi and Joe to support her but ever since they had another child just like Miley and Nick, Demi couldn't be as supportive.

And without Nick, Michael seemed to sleep worse. And raising your children pretty much alone wasn't the greatest thing to experience, especially if you knew it could be different because the respective parent was still alive and married to you. But she was proud that Nick was so successful. She just hated that he was away so much.

Elizabeth giggled as Nick tickled her. Michael put his hands on Nick's cheeks and made him look at the little boy. Nick let his son roam his hands all over his face, discovering nose, eyes and mouth on his father's face. The little boy giggled whenever Nick would make a funny face. Miley smiled at them before she walked up to the three-some. Nick looked at her and smiled.

The thirty-year-old sat down next to her husband and let her arm link with his as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. Michael giggled again as Elizabeth climbed onto her mother's lap. Nick kissed his daughter's head before he kissed his wife's cheek. Miley beamed at him and her kids and sighed happily as the little girl in her arms started talking about Europe excitedly.

This was how it was supposed to be. This was how it actually was whenever Nick was home. And this was how it always would be. They would always be that family - the cheesy one to tell each other they love each other every chance they get. But they were completely fine with it. No matter how far Nick was away, he was always there with them somehow. And he always would be. They were a happy family - forever and ever and ever…

* * *

**This was it... :'( I know nobody was expecting this but... someone dropped the idea about a little something with Niley having kids so... and I know that the kids are not really the main part in this... I don't even know what the main plot is :P But this is for you untapie94 :) I hope you liked it - all of you... let me know in the real last final review ;) I'd appreciate it if this story would reach 100 and maybe even 100+ ... but I'm just saying ;P**

**Thank you all for reading this and... just thanks and love you all :D**

**xoxo**

**Twitter: christkind09**


End file.
